Rise of Droculus
by The Double U
Summary: When a Dark Robot army lead by a robot named Droculus and his creator wreak havoc searching for a relic that grants ultimate power to whoever has it, It's up to Gumball and his pals to stop them from letting that happen. This is my First Fanfiction I hope you like it.
1. Prologue

**I don't own anything Gumball related so, hopefully, This Fanfiction is okay.**

* * *

Prologue: 25 Years Earlier

In an abandoned factory there was a hooded man, all alone in the Factory he was pacing back and forth. he was thinking about how he is going to get an artifact that has been long lost ever since Elmore was built. The Mysterious Figure in a Disguised voice said to himself out loud "I must find this artifact, and use it for my Heart's desire. But how shall I find it?" He then looks at a picture with someone from his past in it, and then he pulls out a book that has a picture of a School in it, Not just any school, but this School was called Elmore Junior High School. Then he Smirks in the hood with an idea popping in his head. He then pulls out a drawer from his desk revealing some robot parts, and a file from his grandpa that is classified as "Project: Droculus" on it. He then said to himself "Not all the parts for this robot has been found yet, I will have to go to some stores and buy some of them, or find them myself, I don't care if it takes me years. But I will build this bot and program it to find the relic, and stop anyone who opposes me." He then stopped, and thought to himself "I think I should build an army to, some that are different and some that all look alike that will be different from my robot and his Companions." He then Laughs evilly and smashes the picture with someone from the past on it, and still Laughs while Opening a Instruction poster revealing what this Robot will look like.

* * *

**This is My First FanFiction story of The Amazing World of Gumball, I will continue writing for this story until it ends.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball was crated by: Ben Bocquelet. Hopefully you will come back to see what happens next on "The Rise of Droculus" **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Present Day

* * *

It is the Year 2015, on a Friday in February. A Blue Cat is walking out of Elmore Junior High School with his Girlfriend who happens to be a Shape-Shifter. The Blue Cat kissed her on the lips, and told her "I hope you have a Good Weekend Penny, I love you." Penny looks back with a smile, and told him that she loves him to. The Bus pulls up in the front of the school, and Penny walks on to it, but The Blue Cat decides to remain and be a Car Rider Today.

After the bus left, The Blue Cat runs toward the Trash can to get out some garbage he plans to use as a prank. Out of the Trash comes out a Fish with legs pops out of the Trash Can, to protect the supplies. The Fish with Legs asks The Blue Cat, "Gumball, are you sure this is a good idea? Because something inside tells me this is a bad idea." Gumball then looks at The Fish with Legs, and told him, "Darwin relax, this is Just a prank, and payback on Miss Simian for giving me a 6 Hour detention for me passing notes to Penny during class." With this, Darwin kept his mouth shut through the entire plan. The Plan was to use a contraption to launch the Trash Bag on Miss Simian's car.

They had it all planed out, and have 10 Minutes before Gumball and Darwin's Parents come and pick them up. They hid behind a Tree, and heard the door to the school exit open. They Hear Whistling as a figure they were hoping was Miss Simian, They launched The Garbage onto the car. But they looked to see that it wasn't Miss Simian, it was a Furry Slug with glasses on, which is in fact the school Principal himself Nigel Brown. Gumball and Darwin got shocked to find out that Miss Simian's new car looks to identical to Principal Brown's. Unfortunately for Gumball and Darwin, The Principal saw them with both eyes squinted at them with anger, He then shouts through the heavens, "WATTERSONS!" Both of The Watterson's made a run for it, but got stopped by a rally ugly Baboon, known as Miss Simian. She grabbed The Wattersons, and told them they were going to The Principal's Office. Just then Gumball and Darwin's Family showed up, and witnessed they were both taken inside The School by the staff. Just then a Tall Blue Cat much like Gumball but is in fact a female, steps out of the car with a nervous look on her face. The Female Blue Cat Told to herself, "What does it take for a mother, to make their kids respect the Adults?" Gumball's Mom went inside The School, going straight to The Principal's Office.

In The Principal's Office, Both Principal Brown and Miss Simian were seen talking to the two Watterson boys. Principal Brown say's to Gumball, "This is the..." he count's his figures, and looked at some school records of The Watterson's, then finished his sentence, "70th time in a row that your pranks have gotten you into trouble." He slams his Fist on the desk asking them both, "Why can't your respect School Rules, Work, Students, and more importantly Teachers?" Gumball then tells him why he can't follow these simple rules, "Because, School is hard, Boring, and a Complete Waste of time." Miss Simian Yells at Gumball's Mother (which whom she hate's) asking her, "Nicole, Why can't you teach your Children Respect for the entire School? I about had enough of this Nonsense!" Nicole looks at the Two Boy's in a Pissed off type of face, and Tells them "You two need to apologize, for saying these God-Awful things to them, and doing these God-Awful things to them." The Pair looked sad, then apologized, "We're Sorry." Then Gumball yells to them "SORRY FOR BEING THE ONLY FAMILY YOU GUY'S HATE!" Principal Brown got Angry, but tried to Calm down, and calmly tells them, "Look, I have a meeting with the Super Intendant in a few minutes, so let's wrap this up shall we?" Then he Mocks Gumball, "I don't want to waste your time or whatever." Gumball Yells back at The Principal for mocking him about school being a waste of time. "Well maybe if we would've had nice Teachers We wouldn't be here would we?" Nicole Shout's at Gumball, "THAT'S ENOUGH GUMBALL, I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Principal Brown than calmly tells Gumball, "Okay you leave me no other choice you will spend 8 Hours in Detention after School, and if you have missing work, I suggest you get them all done during detention." Nicole shakes her head in improvement. Just Then a Mysterious Figure Opens the door to Principal Brown's office, he is a Tiger with a Business suit on, with a Golden Goatee looking Beard on the bottom of the face. The Tiger say's to them in a Lovely Gentlemen British Accent, "Good afternoon, did I come at a bad time?" Principal Brown Pathetically exclaims in a pretend everything is kind of fine sort of way, "Oh... Ugh... Super Intendant Marcus Flynnigan, Umm... What are you doing here 5 Minutes Early?" Marcus answer's back, "I just thought I'd come here to see how this School is doing." He Then takes a good look at Nicole, "Now, What's your name, fine looking lady?" Nicole Blushes' to herself, telling him what her name is, "Nicole Watterson, I'm the Mother of these two trouble Maker's. And if Your hitting on me, I should let you know I'm married." Marcus Hums to her, "Well any guy would be lucky to be married to someone, so..." He looks at Nicole's hot body, slowing down his sentence, then finishes, "Perfect." Nicole Blushes even harder at Marcus's Comment. Marcus then tells The Watterson's and Miss Simian to kindly step out of The Office, to have a word with Principal Brown alone. And just then they left.

"Nigel," Marcus said, "I have been getting a lot of complaint's today, and I want to know if there is something wrong about The School I'm Running." Principal Brown Panics, trying to stay calm as he speaks, "Well The Watterson's are a pain in the ass, and have been ever since they started going here. Darwin is okay, but Gumball Oh My God, he is the worst student I have ever had and..." Marcus Interrupts Principal Brown, "That's Not what I'm talking about." Brown was shocked hearing this, "What? What do you mean?" "Well we hear that you are not paying much attention most of the student's, and you spend half the time hitting on one of the Teachers in this school, Is this true?" Principal Brown Lies to him and say's, "Ummm... No, It's mostly my distrust on Gumball Watterson that's distracting me the most. Do we really have to talk about this? I thought we were going to talk about the school." Marcus then tells him, "Well, we are right, I just want to make sure everything is alright. Because if I find out you lied to me, you will be kicked to the curb, do you understand?" With this Principal Brown acts nervous, telling him, "Yes Super Intendant Marcus Flynnigan." Marcus Exclaims "Good, I got my eye on you don't let this school down, or I'll let you down to the unemployment zone." With that Marcus left the school. Principal Brown takes a look at the Fake Diploma, that Gumball and Darwin Found out about, and sigh's deeply.

The Watterson's went back inside The Principal's Office, without Miss Simian, because she left. Principal Brown asks Nicole, if Gumball Watterson will stay in Detention for 8 Hours, Nicole once again, shake's her head in approval. Gumball then shouts "BUT WHAT ABOUT DARWIN? HE WAS ALSO IN ON IT." Principal Brown exclaims, "Because, Darwin wouldn't be willing to do something like this unless you were making him. You will be alone with me in Detention for the second time, and this time, DON'T TRY ANYTHING FUNNY. Alright Nicole and Darwin you two can leave now, I'll make sure your son doesn't get into anymore trouble." And just like that, Both Nicole and Darwin, have disappeared in a flash.

In the Detention Room, Principal Brown was watching Gumball, to make sure he doesn't move another muscle. Just then He received a Text Message from Miss Simian on his Yphone 6, and reads the text message that say's "Nigel, I'm Sorry but I'm going to have to break up with you." Principal Brown Gasps with his heart broken into a million pieces. He then texts back to her, "But, Why?" Miss Simian Responds back, "Because, Marcus could have a problem with our relationship, and if that's the case, then we must end our relationship, But we can still be Friends right?" Principal Brown texts back, "Sure." With that a Tear drop's onto Principal Brown's Yphone 6. Miss Simian Texts back for the last time to him, "Great, see you Monday." And with that Principal Brown burst's into tears. The Sad part of this for Gumball, is that he has to watch him cry for 8 Hours.

* * *

**Wow poor Principal Brown, Honestly I don't like their relationship at all. So in this Story, I would love to see them break up. (Not to sound mean or Heartless.) And the YPhone is a Parody I thought of for the IPhone, but in their world it should just be a parody of one. Now hopefully in the Next Chapter, there will be a little bit of Violence, or something Juicy. I hope everyone like's this chapter. I'll be doing more soon, Maybe on introducing a Villain in the next chapter. **

**The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to: Cartoon Network, and Ben Bocquelet. **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble

* * *

It has been 3 Hours already, meaning Gumball has 5 Hours of Detention. Principal Brown is still crying over his breakup with Miss Simian. Gumball got board and annoyed, then started to ask questions to him. "Principal Brown," Said Gumball, "Why are you crying?" Principal Brown stops crying, and makes a mean look at Gumball. "That's None of your Business." said Principal Brown, "And no talking during Detention." Gumball (still annoyed) then tells him "Dude this has been going on for 3 Hours, and could you really expect me to stay quiet for 8 whole Hours?" Principal Brown thinks Quickly, and said, "You got a point, but still None of your Business." Gumball then get's out of his chair, and walks towards Brown, then Brown said to him, "Hey get back in your seat, detention is not yet done." But Gumball ignores him, and continues to walk to him. "What are you doing?" said Principal Brown. "Get back in your seat NOW, or you'll be expelled." Gumball reaches Brown's desk, and tells him (but without moving his teeth), "Look, I'm trying to ask Nicely, What is wrong with you?" Principal Brown looks at him in disgust, and say's, "Why on Earth would you say anything nice to me PERIOD?" He Shouts, slamming his fist on the desk. He then tells Gumball, "You disgust me, you know that Watterson? My girlfriend has left me, I'm super pissed off right now." Brown breathes air in his mouth, and say's in a Girl scream voice, "AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE FOR ME!." Then Principal Brown started Crying again, but even louder, and more pathetic.

The 5 Hours has passed, Gumball was rocking in an insane Fetal Position, still hearing Brown crying. Principal Brown heard the alarm he set up on his YPhone 6, to tell him Detention is over. Then he tells Gumball Detention was over, speaking normally. Gumball snapped out of his insane trance, and went to his Mother's car, which was conveniently outside of the front of the school. Just like that the car was gone, it's 11:00P.M., and Principal Brown was the only one in the building, and getting packed up and getting ready to go home for the weekend.

Principal Brown while he was tired, went to his Car and smelt it to make sure it was his, and it was. Principal Brown then said to himself, "Whew we, dam it Watterson, Now I got to go to a Car Wash tomorrow to get this thing cleaned." He went to his car driving on the road, then he pulled out a strip of Tatsey Fruit Gum to chew on to help his stress. He then enjoyed the taste, then said, "Wow, this is Tasty Fruit. and I think I feel a little bit better, I think the rest of the night is still mine to enjoy." He laughs Hysterically to himself for 5 seconds, then passes out while driving. Brown felt a bump which waked him from his slumber while driving. Just then a car pulls Brown over, but it wasn't a Police Car that stopped him, it was a stranger, who is also a robot with some grey and Metallic Red on it.. Brown pay's attention to The Mysterious Robot, The Robot asks, "Are you Nigel Brown?" Brown answers back, "Yes, How do you know my name?" The Robot replied, "We heard some stuff about you." The Robot's arm pulls out a shotgun, then he yells, "Tell me Where The Chrysalis of Power is, or I will blow your brains out!" This scares Principal Brown, he asks him, "The What of Power?" The Robot shoots the night sky to freak him out even more. "Did I freaking Stutter? I said, Where is The Chrysalis of Power?" At this, Principal Brown drove in a flash, abandoning The Scary Robot. He was speeding for his life. The Robot's arms showed there were two metallic sticks coming out of them, he merged them and turned his feet into Gigantic Wheels, he merged them to the sticks to make a Motorcycle, to chase Nigel across town. Unfortunately, The Robot brought back up, and there was 5 more Robot's identical to that one that frightened Nigel with a Shotgun. One of the Robot's shouted to him, "Stop in the name of the Dwellers Clan!" Principal Brown try's to lose them by driving towards The Elmore Dump, they follow him there anyway. Principal Brown was trying to lure them to some parts of the dump he considers, are Deathtraps. He managed to get three of The Threating Robots, That are called "The Dwellers Clan," to get crushed to death by a Garbage Cube Machine thingy, after they accidentally slid into it and died. Two other robots were still on his tale, he said to himself, "I never thought I would do something like this again." And before, you know it Principal Brown (In Slow Motion) jumped over a hill of Junk, The Robot's followed, but one of them got scared to jump, and the second robot accidentally runs into The Robot that was Scarred to jump The Hill of Junk, into the Incinerator along with The Robot that ran his partner over, killing them instantly. Principal Brown was so relieved that he got rid of The Robot's that called themselves, "The Dwellers Clan," But his troubles wasn't over for he saw yet another Robot that looks really different from the ones chasing him to death, He had Black all over him, really big mussels, and a really big sword which came out of his arm. Principal Brown thought he should run him over because he thinks he sent the killer robots after him to find this Mysterious Chrysalis of Power he didn't have, however The Different Robot slammed his sword on Principal Brown's car, causing him and his car to flip to many times in slow motion, until it stopped. The Different Robot spoke for the first time, in a Russian accent, "My boys first night and they fail me, whatever, My Name is Droculus, Leader of The Dwellers Clan, we want something we believe you have." Droculus grabs Principal Brown by the neck, strangling him in the process, ready to put Furry Slug with glasses out of his misery, However Droculus was shot at by an unknown person, it was The Donut Sheriff shooting him, and then Droculus accidentally let's Nigel go while being shot at. But he never died, his sword goes back in his arm, and he pulls a Big Grenade Launcher out of his arm, he then say's to The Police, "My Turn Cops." Droculus laughs evilly, and The Police retreated, Droculus turns his back and finds that Principal Brown was no where to be found. He calls his Creator on his Arm, with holographic touching buttons. He tells him, "I'm sorry Master, he got away. But I don't think he has what we are looking for." His Master answers back angrily, "Return home immediately. We will try again next time."

When The Wattersons returned home, Gumball sees his entire Family (except Nicole) sitting in chairs in a circular form. Gumball asks his Mom, "What is this?" Nicole answers, "It's an Intervention, of your behavior in school." Gumball Yells out, "What the What?" Anais, a pink rabbit who just so happens to be Gumball and Darwin's Sister, said to him, "Gumball, this has to stop, the more you mess up a lot in school, the more chance you will be kicked out of school." Gumball argues, "It's Principal Brown, he is the true reason I'm not doing well at school, do you all realize how insane he made me, crying over his Ugly Girlfriend breaking up with him for 8 Gosh Darn Hours?" Nicole smacks him on the cheek, saying, "Will you quit blaming The Principal for all your wrong doings, and just listen to us?" Nicole then sighs and says calmly, "Gumball we decided, we're Moving out of Elmore, and your going to another school." Gumball is shocked about this news, Leaving Elmore would mean, saying Goodbye to the Places he has been to, Goodbye to Losing his Friends. Gumball Gasps realizing it would also mean Goodbye to Penny, His one true love, he would never see her again. Gumball then asks them, "Guys, Can't we talk about this? I love Elmore, I Love my Friends," He then sighs then finishes, "I Love Penny, I don't want to be in any world without her." Darwin then stands up out of his seat and tells him, "Well look at the Bright Side, at least we have each other." Gumball then sobs, and ran to his room in sadness and despair. Richard, A pink rabbit like Anais, but overweight, asked Nicole, who he is married to, "Do you think Gumball, will be okay?" Nicole Responds Back, "I'm sure he will be fine." But she was Wrong as Gumball was crying on his pillow.

* * *

**Oh No, Gumball and his Family are moving, There is a Killer Robotic Army On the Loose, And Principal Brown is nowhere to be found. What's next?... Find out in the Next Chapter.**

**Tatsey Fruit is a Parody of Juicy Fruit Gum, again just parodying some stuff that exists, only for their world. Thought I would make a reference to the best Gumball episode ever made: The Shell, on this story. And there will be Slow Motion, Explosions, and action scenes in it.**

**Hopefully this chapter was okay.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by Cartoon Network, and Ben Bocquelet. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello I Thought to myself, since it's Valentines day, The Beginning of this story will have a Romantic Moment with Gumball and Penny, and something else for the ending. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Love**

Gumball stopped crying on his pillow 30 minutes later, and decided to video chat with Penny on the computer. He checked to see if she is online, and she was. Gumball clicked his mouse on his computer, and a live video call popped revealing Penny in her room. "Hello Gumball," said Penny, Gumball answers back hello, then asks, "Hey umm are you busy right now, I want to talk to you about something?" Penny answers back to him, "Umm no, I'm not Busy, What do you want to talk about?" Gumball hesitates, but then said to her, "My family is moving out of Elmore soon, I don't know when, but I'm to sad about this news." Penny is shocked to hear this, then say's, "That's awful Gumball, but why are you leaving?" Gumball thinks hard, but does not want to lie to his girlfriend, he then says without lying technically, "Well I don't want to talk about it." Penny says to him, "Well, I hope what ever happened, I'm sure we can fix this." They both kissed each other through their cameras, Then Gumball reveals to her why they are leaving, with a sigh he says, "I tried to pull a prank on Miss Simian this afternoon, but when the prank happened, it went on Principal Brown instead. But then he got mad at me for doing it." Penny tries to cheer Gumball up by saying to him, "Well why did he get upset with you? I mean it can't be that bad right?" Gumball then reveals what the prank was, "I launched a Garbage bag on his truck by mistake, and he gave me an 8 Hour detention." Penny then asks him, "Well, why did you do it?" "Because Miss Simian caught us passing notes before, I had to do something." Penny shushes him genteelly, "Okay, we will just stop passing notes in class." Gumball then tells her, "Sometimes I just feel like The Teachers, including Brown want no part of me in their life. I bet they would like it then." Penny is still trying to cheer him up, "Okay, well Whatever problems we face, I just hope you know I'm there for you." Gumball smiles at Penny's comment, and thanks her for cheering him up. "We won't leave each other when I leave, right?" Gumball asks, then Penny answered, "Of course not, my heart and soul belongs to you only, I love you Gumball, and nothing, no matter how bad, is going to change that." Gumball got even happier at the comment, then asks her, "Can we chat for an Hour?" Penny answers back, "Sure I'd love to." Gumball started to sit at his computer chair, and asks her, "So, I want to know, Has your family thought about coming out of their shell's?" Penny answers back, "Well, they thought about it, but Dad is still concerned about it. I mean he is still grateful about you protecting me, and encouraging me to come out of my shell, but the rest of the family is still worried about it, I would love it if they did though." Gumball then tells her, "Well, I hope they will know someday they realize there is nothing to fear, if they come out to." Gumball and Penny continue chatting through their computers for 1 whole hour.

Principal Nigel Brown, is seen wounded, walking to his house in agonizing pain. He went to the Kitchen to get his First Aid Kit, when suddenly he hears a door bell and walks straight to it. He opens the door to see a car tower, which The Tower, asks him, "Is this your car?" Nigel nods yes to him, then gives him a bill. "We found this in the middle of the street, and smells like crap, what happened to it?" Nigel then tells him, "I don't want to talk about it, I'm having one of the worse days ever." The Tower chuckles, and says, "Well your day is about to get worse." Nigel looks at the bill, then got shocked and said, "$20,000 I can't afford this this is a old vintage car." The Tower then tells him, "Sorry, you have 10 days to pay for that much, anymore complaints?" Brown sighs then says, "No" The Tower the tells his men, "Alright men we're done here, oh and one more thing Nigel, You should check on this car it kind of heavier for some reason." Brown looks pissed then says, "I'll look into it Tomorrow Mourning." and with that The Principal shuts his door, The Tower and his men have left. Then Under the car came, a Robot from "The Dwellers Clan" then calls Droculus on his Holographic arm phone, and tells him, "We found where he is, my coordinates indicate I'm in a city called, Elmore." Droculus answers back to him, "That is where our Creator wants us all to be at." The Robot minion answers back, "What shall we do?" Droculus answer's back, "Look in every part of Elmore and Find The Chrysalis of Power." "But what if it's not here? I think the prophecy hasn't happen yet, and do you want me to look in Nigel's house?" "No, it's obvious he doesn't have it, search every part of Elmore until you find it." "Yes Droculus."

Gumball was still enjoying his conversation with his Girlfriend Penny, and Darwin stares at them and is half annoyed and sad. He went to his Fish Castle he can somehow get into in his bowl despite, the fact his whole body could get in the bowl. He went to his personal Fish Castle to get a Waterproof Phonebook out, to see his contacts, he stopped at a name, and that name is Carrie Kruger. Darwin enters in her phone number to call her. The Phone rings and someone picks up the phone, "Hello, Kruger residence how can I help you?" Darwin answers, "Carrie it's me, Darwin, listen can we talk?" Carrie sighs then says, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Darwin answers to her, " Well I was wondering, if you don't have any plans, can we meet each other at The Mall?" Carrie is shocked, no one has ever asked her out on a date, she gets nervous and tells him, "Look I like you, but I don't like you like that, I'm still trying to get out that memory of you kissing me on the lips, after you and Gumball turned into Ghosts 2 Halloween's ago." Darwin gets saddened by this, but tells her, "But it doesn't need to be a date, it's just I need to get away from Gumball right now, especially since Penny is all he talks about. Can't we just hang out as friends or something?" Carrie thinks hard, "Sure, why not?" Darwin answers back to her, "Okay great, I'll meet you at The Mall at 3 Sugar." Carrie answers back, "What?" "Nothing, just I'll see you there." then Darwin hangs up the phone and quietly does a fist pump down saying, "Yes."

* * *

**Well Darwin is going to hang out with Carrie, One of Droculus's Robots have entered Elmore, and the most sweetest thing in this chapter is the beginning. (I'm a huge Gumney fan, and I would love to see both Gumball and Penny dating more on the show. Gumball and Penny are one of my favorite Cartoon Couples.) The Next Chapter should be good, let me know how you feel about this chapter.**

**The Double U Out. Oh and Happy Valentines Day.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Disaster Strikes**

* * *

Gumball was asleep at his Computer desk, when suddenly he hears someone knocking on the door. Nicole got dressed, and went to see who is at the door. She opens it to find a group of Robots outside The Watterson house, The Leader of that group had Green for his metal color, and has Yellow as his secondary color. One of the Robots asked Nicole, "May we search your house mam?" Nicole asks them, "Why? Is something wrong with the house?" The Robot group leader says to her, "If there is, well, you will find out soon enough." Nicole starts to get angry and says to him, "You can't just come into our home and look for something, we don't even know who you or your friends are." The Robot then says, "Ohh...Where are my manners? My name is Steeltron, and these people are "The Dwellers Clan", We are looking for something around Elmore. Something that glows and all." Nicole looked confused, then tells Steeltron, "I have no idea what your talking about." Just then the rest of The Wattersons got up and when down stairs to see what the commotion was. Gumball then shows up, asking his Mother what was going on, When suddenly one of the Robots said to Steeltron, "I don't think The Chrysalis of Power is here Lieutenant." Steeltron then says, "Okay, I'm sorry but we are going to have to kill all of you now, you know to much, and we can't have witnesses." Nicole gets shocked, then says, "What, why did you tell me who you are and everything you guys are trying to do?" Steeltron thinks hard, "You know, that was my fault, Damn my politeness. We still need to kill you and your family." Richard quakes in fear, "Nicole, I'm scared." Just then Gumball tries to fight back but fails miserably, after getting caught in a laser net. Then both Darwin and Anais got captured along with their father Richard. Before Nicole was going to be caught, she sprang into action fighting off The Robots attempting to murder her entire family. Some of the Robots try to shoot her, one of them misses, and hits The Evil Turtle's own space, that Explodes, with the turtle jumping out of it. Then The Turtle was biting one of the Robot's toes, and felt extreme pain from the turtle's mouth. But Steeltron ends up shooting at it, killing The Evil Turtle in the process. Steeltron was the only one left for Nicole to beat up, but flees from her, allowing her to free her family. With The Wattersons from captivity, She tells them, "That's it we are moving out now." Gumball then shouts, "What but can't we have a little time here?" Darwin then steps up and says, "Yeah, plus I'm meeting a friend at the mall at 3P.M., she will probably be disappointed if we leave now." Nicole then shouts, "WE NEED TO GET IN THE CAR, BEFORE THOSE ROBOTS COME BACK WITH AN EVEN BIGGER ARMY!"

The Wattersons got everything they needed before leaving, but as they ran outside, they found out more of these Robots were tearing through Elmore looking for something, and executing witnesses. Nicole, calmly says to her family, "Everyone get in the car." And so they did. The Wattersons, were passing by some houses, when suddenly, Gumball sees the Robots at Penny's house. She and her family of Antlered Peanuts, were captured, and The big antlered peanut, known as Penny's Father, Patrick keeps yelling and threatening the group of Robots about murdering his family. Gumball asked his Mom to stop the car, to help Penny and her Family. But Nicole refused to do it, to keep her family from getting even more involved it this mess. After this, Gumball opened the car door while his Mother was driving, and hopped out of it to go rescue Penny and her family. Gumball screams, "Noooooo!" As he jumps on the head of the robot attempting to kill Penny, beating him up with his fist, and scratching his visor to blind him. He then uses The Robot's gun arm, to shoot the Robots planning to kill The Fitzgerald's in their arms. And Gumball uses The Robot's arm, to shoot the Remote Control, that Keeps Penny, and her family in the Laser nets. Free at last, Penny hugs Gumball, thanking him for saving her, and her family. Nicole drives through The Fitzgerald's front lawn, shouting at Gumball to, "GET IN THE CAR NOW, WE ARE LEAVING!" Gumball then looks at Penny, then tells her Mom, "No." Nicole got angry, and did her angry stare at him, but it doesn't work. Gumball runs away from his Family, Holding Penny's hand. Patrick then yells at Gumball, "Hey Get back here with my daughter!" But this attracts the attention of some of the Robots rampaging through Elmore. And they followed The Wattersons and The Fitzgerald's. Just then Penny asks Gumball, "Why are we running away from our parents?" Gumball then answers, "Because I don't want anything to happen to you, and I also don't want to be an another world without you. I'm not leaving Elmore, and unless my family changes their mind about leaving, I have to get you someplace safe." Penny looks Half Puzzled, and mad, but she agrees with him as they run away from Their Families, and Killer Robots. One of the Robots, on their body motorcycles, try to shoot them, and The Wattersons try to ram him, with their car. But The Robot with the shotgun tries to kill Gumball and Penny, but is sort of a terrible shot. Penny tells Gumball, "Hold on to my antlers." Then Penny, (In Slow Motion while The Robot tries to shoot them) Shape-shits into her wolf form, to run faster, while carrying Gumball on her back. Nicole tells Darwin, to catch his brother. The Family sees a little girl riding on her scooter, pulls near it, and asks the little girl, "Can I borrow you scooter? I will bring it back." The Little Girl accepts, but only for $25 Dollars, then Darwin gives her the money. Then Darwin, (In Slow Motion) Jumps onto The scooter to try to catch his Brother and Penny. Next to a Highway edge, Penny jumps off the edge of the Highway, to easily try to lose most of who is chasing them. Luckily, The Fitzgerald's lost them, then Patrick screams to the heavens, "WATTERSON!" Underneath the highway, Penny turns back into her normal self, telling Gumball, "I think we lost them."

Back at Principal Brown's house, he was making a Tuna Sandwich. Then he leaves to get his car washed up, at a Carwash. Brown looks at Elmore in total disaster, "Oh no," said Nigel Brown, "They are here. That's it I got to abandon this doomed city and find another place to crash."

Gumball, tells Penny, that he is sorry for taking her away from her family. She forgives him and asks, "But, where will we go? We can't just live on the Streets." Gumball looks shocked to see a Robot who looks, different from Steeltron, and his robots, He never seen that Robot before. The Robot asks him, "Hello Children, are you lost? If you are I should let you know you will not be found by your Family or loved ones again." The Robot points a Shotgun at both of them, as they came out of his arms. The Robot tells them, "My Name is Droculus, Leader of The Dwellers Clan, Now don't move a Muscle, and disaster will not strike at you kids." Gumball whispers to Penny, "I think he is lying to us." Just then a Black Car Suddenly, runs over Droculus, It was Principal Brown not paying much attention to the straight road, looks at it and sees Droculus on his car Hood, He then gasps, "You?" "You?" Brown Repeats, then says" No, get away from me get away." Gumball and Penny jump into the Trunk of Principle Brown's Car, to hide from Droculus, and Nigel. Just then Darwin drives by, on the scooter he borrowed, and sees Gumball and Penny, get into the car's trunk. He decides to follow the car, without being seen. Principal Brown then, drives his car to get away from Droculus, officially giving up on him. Then Droculus finds out that both the kids were gone, he then says to himself, " Well what could they even do? They are just kids." Then get's to metallic sticks out his arm, turned his feet into wheels, making him a Motorcycle, then drives off.

In the street, Patrick gets out of the Car and gets furious, at The Watterson family. Patrick hits Their Cars windshield, telling them, "Your son has my Daughter and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" His wife, tells him, "Don't blame Gumball for this, he was just trying to protect our daughter, plus he saved our lives." Patrick then screams, "I DON'T CARE, I JUST WANT OUR DAUGHTER BACK!" His wife comforts him, telling him, "Don't worry, I'm sure Gumball will protect her with his life." They were with The Watterson family, and Nicole got furious and mad, "Perfect, we lost Gumball and Darwin." Richard calms her down by telling her, "There, There, I'm sure we will find them soon. Wherever they are."

* * *

**Okay this chapter wasn't all that great in my opinion. So Gumball and Penny have run away from their families. Darwin tries to hunt them down. And Their Families are devastated, what will happen next? Maybe if I come up with a better chapter it should be better than this one.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**The Double U, Out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

* * *

Meanwhile inside Principal Brown's car's trunk, Gumball and Penny were trying to remain still to try not to get hurt. Penny then complains, "Oh my god, this car smells like crap." Gumball then realizes, "Oh, then that means," Gumball gasps at the realization, "We are in Principal Brown's car." Penny then sighs, "Well, at least we are safe and sound, Sort of." Gumball then grumbles, "Damn I should have checked the driver without him noticing."

It is now Night time. Nigel Brown then, stops his car, in a parking space at an Hotel Called, "The Season inn." Gumball and Penny decide to hide inside the suit case, so Principal Brown can't see them when he opens the trunk. Brown then, enters the hotel, with his suitcase on rollerblades. He walks to the counter, to ring the bell, to call an Employee. "Can I help you?" says The Hotel Employee. Nigel then tells him, "Uhhh... Yes, I would like a room to sleep in for the night, Also do you have a bar? I need to try to escape some things after I get my room set up." The Employee tells him, "Absolutely, But you know Drinking doesn't solve problems, they ruin it." Nigel then sighs, "I know, I don't think I want to be on Earth anymore, after my life turned upside down." The Hotel Employee then hands him his Room Key, and Nigel thanks him for the key. "Do you want me to help you with your bags?" Says The Hotel Manager. "Well, actually yes, it seems a bit heavy for some reason. I would Really appreciate it, Thank you kind sir." says Nigel. As he moves out of the exits way, Darwin is seen looking smug, knowing Gumball and Penny are secretly with him.

Nigel then enters Room 237. Brown say's to himself out loud, "Now, why does this room sound familiar to me? Oh well." He enters the room to get unpacked. Just as he unpacks, he notices a shake in his suitcase. He opens it and sees a Blue Cat and a Shape-Shifter, then Screams like a Girl to find out his suitcase has Stowaway's in it. Principal Brown is shocked, "GUMBALL! PENNY! What are you two doing here." looking at them with a pissed look. Gumball explains to him, "Okay well, my family was attacked this mourning by Robots who call themselves, "The Dwellers Clan" and..." Brown interrupts him with a worried look, "What, did they follow you?" Gumball got pissed off at the interruption. "Anyway," Gumball continued. "My family was about to leave Elmore, then I saw them try to kill Penny's family. I saved them, but I took Penny with me because, I don't want to see her get hurt. We went to your car's trunk, after Their Leader Droculus was ran over by your car, and here we are." Brown gets Furious, and says, "I'm calling your Families, to pick you two up." Principal Brown pulls out his Yphone 6, and attempts to call Gumball and Penny's families. Gumball tries to stop him with words, "No, please don't do this I'm begging you." Principal Brown looks at both of them with a smug look and says, "Why would I give up my chance of getting rid of you? Tell me, what will happen if I call your families?" Gumball grins, and says, "I'll tell Them your a Fraud, Don't think I forgot about the diploma." Penny is shocked then asks, "Gumball, What are you talking about?" Gumball explains to Penny, "He is not a real Principal, sure I didn't care before, but now I do. Call our Parents, and I'll tell them the truth. All we ask is, that you could Look after us until The Robot Carnage dies down. After all, you can't leave kids alone in the streets. So, what do you say Brown?" Nigel then sighs in defeat, "Fine, but you two do what I say when I say it. And there are going to be a few rules if I'm in charge, oh and One more thing, Never mess with my car, or pull pranks on me, as long as I'm here. So, do we have a Deal or not?" Gumball whispers to Penny about the perks of being Taking care of by The School Principal, They stopped and Gumball shakes his hand, telling him, "It's a Deal."

As Gumball and Penny sat on the Hotel bed, Principal Brown tells them the story of his Attack from Droculus last night, (In a Fast forward pace. Until he got to the very Important part at the end.) "And they were threating me, with Guns, and They were looking for some Mysterious object called, "The Chrysalis of Power." I have no idea what that is, or why they were after it, but they thought I had it, and tried to kill me." "So this, Chrysalis of Power, they thought you had it?" Asks Gumball. "That is correct, I'm actually surprised, you actually listened to that Gumball, you mostly don't listen worth a damn." Says Nigel. Gumball then stands on the bed, and asks, "Dude, do you really have to bring this up? We aren't in School right now after all." Penny Interrupts, "Look, can't you guys just not fight through The Robot Apocalypse, that's going on now?" Gumball then, tells Penny, "I'll try my best, my love." Just then, someone bursts through the Hotel Room 237, It was Darwin. He has a, black pen he secretly took, from A Hotel Employee, without noticing. And he points the tip, right at Browns Neck, the problem is, he is so hairy, he has no idea where his neck is. Darwin yells out, "LOOK, I'M TAKING THESE TWO WITH ME, AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO FOLLOW US!" Gumball tries to stop Darwin, from making a big mistake, "DARWIN, Don't hurt him, he is just going to look after me and Penny, until the Apocalypse is over." Darwin tells him, "But, I need to get you back to Mom, so we can leave Elmore." Gumball calmly tells him, "Look, I don't want to leave Elmore. And I certainly don't want to leave Penny." Darwin got annoyed and said, "Look, I know you love her, but we have to leave some of our loved ones behind, Like I did with Carr..." Darwin suddenly realized, he forgot about his plan to hang out with Carrie." Ohh No, I forgot to meet Carrie at The Mall today, I really wanted to hang out with her, You are dating a girl Gumball, so I need to date one." Gumball then tells him, "Chill out, it could happen." Darwin yells out, "SHE SAID SHE DOSEN'T LIKE ME LIKE THAT OKAY!" Then Darwin starts crying. Gumball and Penny try to cheer him up. Gumball realizes, "Wait, Carrie should know about ancient things right? So let's ask her for help to figure out what "The Chrysalis of Power" is, and maybe we can stop "The Dwellers Clan" from finding it. Whatever, it does?" Penny and Darwin, told Gumball it could work. Then Gumball says Carrie's name 5 Times, to get her to their location. Then from out of nowhere, A ghost, with emo hair, and a skull clip-on, suddenly appears in the Same room as the Gang.

Carrie then sees the gang, and possess Darwin, to slap him in the face for standing her up on their plan to meet each other at The Mall. Then she comes out of Darwin's Body, and asks, "How could you stand-up to me like this? If you changed your mind, you could've just called and cancelled plans." Darwin apologies to Carrie, but then says, "Wait, I thought we would just be at The Mall as Friends? It sounded like you wanted to date me." Carrie got shocked, and said, "I told you, this wasn't a date." Gumball interrupts their argument, "Umm... Carrie, can we talk to you about something Important? We really need your help." Carrie asks, "Where am I, and Why is Principal Brown in the same room as you 3?" Gumball tells her, "It's a long story, we ran away from our families, We ended up at a hotel with The Principal, Darwin tries to take me back, Blah, Blah, Blah, end of Story." Darwin then remembered what his mission is, and Jumps on Gumball and pinning him down against the floor, and tells him, "Look, I need to return you, to Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad, and Anais. Give me one good reason why I should stop what I'm doing." Gumball thinks hard, "Because, I can't have an adventure without my favorite sibling in the entire world, right?" Darwin makes a cute smile at the comment. "Okay, I'll stop." Gumball asks Carrie, "Carrie, we summoned you here because we need your help to find out what "The Chrysalis of Power." is, can you tell us?" Carrie tells them, "I know what your talking about. The Chrysalis of Power is a green orb, that grants Power and wishes, to whoever holds it. The Chrysalis is in a secret place in Elmore, Guarded for all eternity, by 3 Immortal Giant, Barn Owls, that keep it safe, for as long as they shall live. That is all I know, and I have no idea where this Secret Place is, Why are you curious about it?" Gumball explains, "Because, those Robots that were destroying Elmore, were looking for it or something. I think they are going to use it for no good." Carrie then says, "Okay, I'll do my best to help you find it. We will leave in the Mourning." Principal Brown says, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold the phone here, Are you saying, that we are going to find it?" The kids all say, "Yes" at the same time.

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds were on the road still, looking for their kids. When suddenly, A Car pulls over and A Tiger comes out of it, It is Marcus Flynnigan. He walks up to them to greet them. Then he asks, "Have any of you seen Principal Nigel Brown? He hasn't come to the meeting I set up for him." Nicole tells him, "No, we were just looking for our children." Marcus remembers seeing the Sight of Nicole and says to her, "Well, fancy meeting you again Nicole. So, your telling me, that your children are missing?" Patrick walks up to him, "Well, my Daughter is missing to, Her Name is Penny Fitzgerald. By the way, Who are you?" Marcus introduced himself to Patrick, "My name is Marcus Flynnigan, I'm the Super Intendant at Elmore Junior High." Patrick suddenly remembers him, "Wait I think I've seen you before, You were The Principal there last time I saw you." Oh yes," Said Marcus, "I think I remember you Patrick, you were a bully before, the one that picked on The Current Principal back in 8th Grade." Patrick freaks out, "Oh yeah, look, I'm sorry about that, I've changed." "I'm going to look for Principal Brown, and maybe, your children to." Said Marcus, "I'll let you all know if I see anything that could help you all." Nicole tells him, "Thank you Marcus." Marcus drives off in the Open road. Richard comes out of the Car, and asks Nicole, "Hey, isn't that the same Marcus that you told me was hitting on you?" Nicole answers, "Yes, but don't worry, Your my husband Richard, nothing will change that. Plus he was our Principal, when we were in Elmore Junior High, remember?" Richard remembers, "Oh Yeah, He was never really nice to Nigel, when we were kids. Hopefully, he changed."

* * *

**Okay Gumball, Penny, Darwin, Carrie, and Principal Brown are going to find The Chrysalis of Power. Their Journey begins in the Next Chapter. Yes in my Fanfiction, Principal Brown was once a student, and was friends with Richard.**

**Room 237 was a Reference to The Shining by: Stephen King.**

**The Chrysalis of Power is a Relic, to be based on The Ember of Hoole From my favorite Book Series: Guardians of Ga'hoole. Oh and so are the Imortal Barn Owls.**

**I hope you like this chapter of Rise of Droculus.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is created by: Ben Bocquelet**

**The Shining is owned and written by: Stephen King**

**Guardians of Ga'hoole is owned and written by: Kathryn Lasky **


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Journey**

* * *

Back in Elmore, life has turned from Amazing, to a Living Hell. The Survivors of Elmore, were put into Slavery to build statues and stuff, while handcuffed. Droculus, enjoying the slaves labor, Whips them with his whip, that's also in his arm. He Laughs Evilly, Whipping The Students of Elmore Junior High, and the teachers, because his creator changed his mind about slaughtering the innocent. The sky in Elmore, has turned deadly grey, making it a wasteland, and Playground for "The Dwellers Clan." "Those slaves aren't giving you trouble, are they Droculus?" asked Steeltron, "Not much at all, I barely give them breaks anymore. Now they work twice as hard to build my monument celebrating my glory." said Droculus. Droculus whips a walking Cactus, with arms and legs, and is also a female. As she feels pain, falling to the ground with her arms and legs touching the ground to avoid an injury, tells him, "Why are you all doing this? What have we ever done to deserve this?" Droculus yells at her, "Shut up Cactus!" and whips her again, while laughing evilly. Just then a Balloon with a moving face, gets in his way, asking him, "Look, can't we just Put our differences aside, whatever I did, I could make it up to you. If you can leave My girlfriend alone. Please?" Steeltron threatens the Balloon, telling him, "If you don't shut the hell up, and get back to work, I'll send you to space, where you will never be found by your family or anyone ever." The Cactus tries to warn his boyfriend, "Alan, we should get back to work, and quit bothering them." Alan responds back, "Okay, I'll do anything for you Carmen." As they left, Droculus tells Steeltron, "You Know, I honestly have no idea why those two are pairs?" Steeltron tells Droculus, "Well, there are many questions, and sometimes, we just don't know why some messed up things happen in this world." Droculus responds back, "This world is meant to be messed up." Just then he gets a call from his Creator on his Phone Arm, while his Ringtone sings "I'm a Barbie Girl." Steeltron Laughs at the Ringtone Droculus picked for his creator. Droculus gets embarrassed, and whines, "Shut up, this song is catchy." He answers the call, "Hello Father." The Creator yells at him, "How many times do I got to say this? I'm not your Father, I am your maker, Never ever Call me Father, Do you understand me?" Droculus sighs sadly, "Yes, Creator." The Creator explains to Droculus, "Look, I think we might be screwed." Droculus answers back, "Ughh... Your telling me, we are missing 2 slaves, that were supposed to be here, We are missing, Darwin Watterson and Carrie Kruger." His Creator interrupts, "And, 2 more Slaves, Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald, Not to mention The one I want the most, Nigel Brown. They are missing, you gather some of your men, and track them down." "But boss!" Complains Droculus, "I still need to watch the Slaves." "Your not going, Just your men, You need to realize, that if they find The Chrysalis before we do, Our plan will Crumble to dust. We would be rad out." Droculus tells him, "I'll get right on it, those tiny brats and Slug, won't know what hit them."

In the Mourning on the Open Road, Principal Brown, was driving to the Car Wash with 4 kids behind him. "So, how are you kids doing back there?" Nigel asked. All except Gumball, responded, "Good." Gumball, then hears his stomach growl, then says, "I'm Hungry, Can't we just stop to get something to eat?" Carrie looks at Gumball annoyingly, Gumball catches her glance to him, "What?" Says Gumball, "You know I can't eat anything Gumball, don't tempt me to possess you again." Says Carrie. And with that, Gumball nervously says to Carrie, "Okay I'll be Quiet." Penny, stares at Carrie, then tells her, "Don't you think that's a bit mean Carrie? He just needs something to eat. Come to think of it, I think I need some food too." Darwin is also Hungry, then he says, "Me too." Principal Brown tells them, "Oh no, I'm just getting my Car Washed, and then we need to Find The Chrysalis. We are NOT stopping to eat." Then, Principal Brown's stomach growled next. "Umm... Maybe just for 30 Minutes." The kids cheered, except Carrie. Darwin felt sorry for her love interest, then from out of nowhere, Darwin says to Carrie, "If you want to eat, I'll allow you to possess me so you can eat, as long as you don't go crazy." Carrie Excitedly says, "Really, wow." But tries to be calm and talk normal to Darwin, "I mean, sure whatever."

The Car stops at Joyful Burger, and they decided to go in to eat. "Now I'm paying for the food okay, you keep your money. If I buy food for you kids, just get Cheap food okay, I need to leave some money for myself to get my Car Washed. You understand?" Asked Nigel. Then, The kids all shock their heads yes, as they walk into the restaurant. Gumball then tells him, "No, keep the rest of your Money, we have our wallets, and we can pay ourselves." Principal Brown sighs, "Fine, at least I'll still have some money left over." As The kids walked up to the counter, A Person with a gigantic rock head, (Who actually works almost everywhere, in Elmore) Answers, "Welcome to Joyful Burger, How can I... Oh no, it's you Wattersons." Gumball tells him, "Look Larry, we are on a Journey to get a relic some robots are looking for, and we need to eat before we go back on the open road." Larry tells the kids, "Fine, but leave me out of this Journey of yours, I got a job to get back to." Principal Brown responds to Gumball, "Umm... Maybe, we shouldn't be telling anyone of our Journey," He then Whispers in his ear. "We are talking about a orb that grants powers and wishes after all. I just don't think it's wise to be telling other people about it." Gumball thinks to himself, and say's, "Mehh, Good point." In The next scene, They all sat down and ate, and quietly, talk about the orb. Gumball got Two Burgers shaped like hearts, which was part of the Valentines Day Month Promotion. He got two for himself, and Penny, so he would help her save her money. Principal Brown got a Salad, Darwin got himself some Chicken Nuggets, and Carrie got a Burger (without pickles). Carrie Possesses Darwin, so she could eat her Burger, as Darwin reminded her, "Remember, Don't go Crazy." Gumball asks Carrie, "So what are we going to do with The Chrysalis once we find it?" Carrie tells him, "We have to Destroy it." Gumball argues, "If it grants powers and wishes, can't we use it to solve world problems, cure diseases, or single handedly defeat The Dwellers Clan?" Carrie explains, "No, trust me, there is a reason why it has been guarded. Haven't you seen any Middle-Earth Movies? It's like that one Necklace, it Corrupts those who have it long enough for them." Principal Brown asks, "Well, how do we destroy it?" "It's not going to be easy. Well actually, it is easy to destroy, but the problem is that if you destroy The Chrysalis while holding it, It will take your life with it." Gumball gets nervous, but realizes, "You know what, How about we don't only find The Chrysalis, but we take down The Dwellers Clan, and maybe take the One Person who made them down? But the Question is, Who made Those Robots, and why does he want to kill us? and also, how are we going to take them down, without any weapons?" "I have a weapon," Whispers Brown, "It is a Pistol, from World War II, It is also a weapon Germans used in the war. It belonged to My Great, Great, Great, Great Grandfather, who served in the war be for his sons and grandsons, inherited it. It is Called a Walther P38, I use it when hunting. It may be powerful, but I always use One Bullet at a time when I shoot out of it." Gumball gets Confused, then asks, "Why just One Bullet?" "Because," Explains Brown, "I said this is a powerful Pistol, plus, This is rare, and it's exhausting now these days, trying to find good ammo for it." Gumball admits that, that sounds Lame.

The Kids and Brown, are back on the Open Road. Brown asks them, "Do you guys want the Radio on?" He turns it on, and on comes a song from AB/CD, playing the song "You, Hit me all Day Long." Principal Brown, cheeringly exclaims, "YEAH, THIS IS MY JAM." Gumball is surprised at this, because he also like the song. As Gumball and Nigel listen to the song, Darwin, Penny, and Carrie are covering their ears, because the music is loud, Carrie complains, "I hate this song" luckily, no one else heard her say that.

Back at Joyful Burger, some Dwellers Clan Robots showed up to investigate the perimeter. One of the Robots, Shot the Manager with his Shotgun arm, killing him instantly, leaving Larry alive as a hostage. One of the Robots asked Larry, "Have you seen these children and Slug?" Larry complains, "Why should I help you, you got me out of a job, now the manager is dead." The Robot Thug switches his Arm into a Shotgun, and points it at Larry, threatening him. "Let's try this Again." said The Robot. Larry panics, and tells him the truth, "Yes, I've seen them, they were here wanting to eat. Then left looking for some Relic or something." The Robot is shocked hearing this, then tells one of his men, "Report that straight to Droculus and our Creator." He then points his Gun straight back at Larry's face, "What direction did they go after they left?" Larry tells him, "Look, I told you enough, I can't tell you where they went so you could kill them." The Robot cocked his Gun, to Scare Larry to tell him where they went, "They were, going right, straight on the road." The Robot tells him, "That will be all, oh and one more thing, If I see cops, or FBI, or CIA, or A military squad follow us, One of us will come back and kill you." And then they left, to find Brown and The Kids.

* * *

**Oh no, The Dwellers Clan are on their tail, Hopefully The could fight them, Because in the Next Chapter, there will be A chase, and Fight scenes in it. If you thought this Chapter was Boring, wait until what happens Next.**

**I do hope you like the chapter though.**

**AB/CD is a Parody of AC/DC, but if you watch the show, I'm sure you should know I didn't make the band up, but I did make the song name up.**

**I don't know much about Walther P38, but It was the Pistol Megatron Transforms into in Transformers G1. I'm a Transformers fan, so I wanted to make a reference to that.**

**Oh and The One Necklace is a Parody of The One Ring from The Lord of The Rings Trilogy and The Hobbit. **

**The Double U Out.**

**Transformers is Owned by: Hasbro**

**Barbie Girl song is Owned by: whatever company owns Aqua.**

**The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit Written and owned by: J.R.R. Tolken**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Chase**

* * *

The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds camp out in a Near-by-forest trying to think of a plan to find the children. Nicole, suggests to look around The Entire city of Elmore, to look for them. But, Patrick thinks they would automatically get caught by The Dwellers Clan, going back in the City. They set up a fire, to keep warm, while Camping at night. Nicole Suddenly says, "Isn't this great? It's like a Parents night out, except with little toddlers." Anais and Penny's little sister, get offended by this and said, "Hey, we heard that." Richard asks Patrick, "So, how come the rest of you can't come out of your shells? Everyone should know what you all look like on the inside now That Penny is going to stay out." Patrick Explains, "Because, I, I just think it's to risky. You know, not all of us turn into what Penny can turn into, some of us can turn into even more Ferocious Creatures." Richard asks, "How Ferocious?" "So Ferocious, It would make people want to Study us, like we're out of this world." Nicole asks Patrick and his wife, "So are you?" Patrick's wife answers for him, "No, we belong here, we just don't want anyone hurting us, We mean no harm to anyone, no matter what we turn into." Patrick gets up from the log he and his wife was sitting on, and picked up his 2nd Daughter, telling The Wattersons, "Okay, we are going to bed, No more questions about who we are, we will just find our children, go home, and Never discuss This again." Richard, garbed Anais, as he and Nicole went to their car to sleep in to energize to find Gumball and Darwin. And The Fitzgeralds doing the same thing, (Also sleeping in Their own Car.) to energize to look for Penny.

Meanwhile on The Open Road, The Kids and Brown are still driving. Brown asks Carrie, "How do we find out where The Chamber of The Chrysalis is?" Carrie explains, "I know someone who can help us find out where it is. He knows where almost every location is in the Entire World, His Name is Columbus." Gumball asks Carrie, "What does Columbus look like?" "He is a Living, Breathing Compass with Arms and Legs. He can help us." Just then, Brown see's a Police Car ahead in the road. The Car stops him, and He see's a Woman with a Ginormous Butt. She walks by and Asks Brown, "Do you know how fast you were going?" Brown confusedly argues, "I didn't know I was going that fast." "Well, you were." Say's The Police stranger, "I just want to know one thing. Are you Nigel Brown?" Brown shakes his head yes, and The Police Woman surprisingly held a Gun in his face. "You and The kids are coming with me." Said The Police Woman, but she sounded very robotic for a moment. Nigel realizes, that was not A Real Police Woman, and quickly drives away from her. It is revealed she is in fact, A Robot from The Dwellers Clan, (And the only Female in The Clan.) Behind her came 2 More Male Dwellers Clan Soldiers, as They were Chasing The Car, with Their Motorcycle Bodies. The Robotic Woman tries to shoot The Car, along with other Dwellers Clan Robots. As Principal Brown drives fast, he tells the kids, "Get out of the Car if you want to live!" Penny then tells everyone except Brown, "Everyone, Hold on to me tight!" She jumps out of the Moving car with Gumball, Darwin, and Carrie. Then did a Roll move on the road, as The Dwellers Clan Henchmen and Woman drove past them. "Guy's, I'll deal with Brown, you all get the kids." Ordered The Robotic Woman. When The Dwellers Clan robots turned around, The Kids were gone. One of the Robots Asked, "Where did they go?" The other responded, "I Don't Know." Just then a gigantic Fire Ball suddenly hits One of the Dwellers Clan Robots. The Other Robot looked up, and See's a Dragon (With Antlers) carrying Three kids on her back shooting Fire Balls at The Dwellers Clan Thugs. The Robot gets scared, and Drives away from The Dragon in Fear, and decided to help the Robotic Chick Capture Brown. Gumball Warns Penny, "Try to Fly low, we don't want Military or someone taking you down. Also Nice shot of Fire." Penny told Gumball, "Thank you." (In her Dragon Voice). As Penny (In Her Dragon form) flies low Near Principal Brown's Car, The Robot Female tries to shoot her with her shot gun. Luckily, Penny was so Athletic she dogged every Bullet she tried to kill her with.

The Dwellers Clan Chased Brown's Car to The Forest of Doom. Penny flies up, and see's a forest shaped like a skull. Penny then says (In her Dragon Form voice), "Oh no, We have to get Brown out of there, it's The Forest of Doom!" Penny dives deep within The Forest, As Gumball warned her, "Be Careful. There are loads of Monsters here, Me and Darwin barely got out alive Last time." As Principal Brown drives through The Forest of Doom, the Female Robot is still trying to shoot the Car. Penny then, Shape-Shifts to her Wolf form, after she gets close near Brown's Car. The Female Robot Successfully shoots, one of Principal Brown's Tires, and wildly shifts left and right. Gumball tells Penny, to get closer to his car, as he tries to warn Brown, "Jump, we will catch you. If you stay in the Car you will die." Brown had no Choice, He jumped out of the Car (In Slow Motion). And while Gumball looked at the sky, he saw a Blue Jay then said, "Oh look a Blue Jay, I have never seen one in real life before." Then Without Paying, any attention, Gumball successfully Catches Brown. Just as They Stopped, Brown's Car crashes into a Tree, then Explodes very big. The Female Robot Stops her Motorcycle Body, and Turns her Wheels back into Feet, and Handles and Rods back into her arm. Penny tells Gumball (In her Wolf Voice), "You and the others go somewhere safe, I'll deal with this Bitch." As they Got off of Penny, She Shape-shifts into her Red Beast form, as she prepares to battle The Robot Female. As they are Fighting, Penny used all her might to defeat her and Protect Gumball and his Pals. She Punches The Robot so hard, her Mouth started leaking Oil. The other Robot starts to fight The Others, But apparently from out of nowhere, A Monster from The Forest, ate The Robot then left. Gumball see's Penny getting her ass kicked by the Robot, as She Shape-shifts Back to her Normal form, after getting weak from the fight. The Female tells her, "It's a Pity, we would've loved to have you on our side. But, we Don't trust much People." Gumball tells Principal Brown, "Where is your gun? I have to save my girl." Gumball searches for Brown's gun in his fur while brown felt uncomfortable. He finds the Gun and Points it at The Female Robot from a Distance. Brown screams at Gumball, "No, don't you dare Pull that Trigger." Gumball pulls the Trigger, Then (In Slow Motion) The Bullet successfully hits through The Female Robot's Head, killing her in a flash, and Saving Penny's life. The Gang runs over to Penny, as Gumball with a worried look asks, "Are you alright?" Penny responds, "I'm alright, Thank you for saving me." Then she Kissed Gumball on the Forehead, as she got up.

Brown got on his Knees, and is shocked that his Car (That was never washed) was destroyed. As The Car is still in a Blaze, He turns his head to Gumball in a Mean Look. "You," Said Brown. Then Yells, "You did this. You are responsible for making my life a misery, and now this has gone to far. My Car is Destroyed." Then strikes his face down to the Forest Floor, crying and Blaming Gumball for His terrible Luck. Gumball calmly exclaims, "Well, look on the bright side. At least you don't have to go to the Car Wash to clean it anymore." Brown is in rage, then surprisingly attacks Gumball, "You took everything from me." Said Brown, as he continued, while attacking Gumball, "I had enough of you Watterson, This is the Last Straw. I don't care if it's illegal, I'm going to kill you." He then throws Gumball hard at a Tree. Penny shape-shifts to her Medusa form, to scare Brown and Jumps in Gumball's way to protect him. Penny hisses at Brown, telling him, "In case you haven't noticed, Gumball just saved your life. And you're repaying him with Murder? I don't think so." Penny then wraps her Medusa tail around Brown's body, strangling him. Gumball Then yells, "Penny, don't kill him. We had a deal with him, we could get in trouble if we stoop to his level." Penny then looks at Brown, as he feels pain and agony from being Strangled. Penny turns back into her normal form, letting Brown go as he Coughs and breaths very hard. Gumball (While scared) walks to brown, and tells him, "Look, I didn't mean to have this happen. But whatever is making you angry, don't take out your anger on me. Not everything is my fault." Brown calms down and whispers to himself, "It is not your fault, I know." Gumball asks, "What?" Then Brown yells, "None of your Business! Lets just find the Chrysalis, so I would never have to see you again. When this is all over I'm Calling all of your Parent's." Darwin asks Gumball, "Do you want me to watch him, in case he attacks you again?" Gumball shook his head yes. Carrie then tells everyone, "Look, I don't want to waste your time fighting and settling things, But we need to Find Columbus if we are to find The Chrysalis." Gumball then remembers, "Oh Right." Penny then Shape-shifts back into a Dragon, then the Gang got on her back as they flew away from The Forest of Doom. Back in the Forest, Inside The Robotic Female there is a blinking Light flashing Red, and Recorded The Gang talking about where to Find The Chrysalis, As it is sent to The Dwellers Clan.

* * *

**Well, I tried to make this Chapter as AWSOME as Possible, but yes. Also The Gang could be in even more trouble then we Thought. In the Next Chapter Columbus will be introduced, as well as Where the Chrysalis is. Tune in Next time to see What happens Next.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Columbus**

* * *

As The Message is being sent To The Dwellers Clan, Droculus along with Steeltron walk to The Lair of The Creator and See's The Creator with his face still silhouetted and Covered in the Hood. They Bow to The Creator, Then he says to them, "Please, Tell me you have helpful information about where The Chrysalis is." Droculus answers, "We do. And The Soldiers found The Kids and Brown, but something attacked them, and Killed Steeltron's Mate Silvera. And We have The Name of someone they are tracking that could lead us to it Named Columbus." Stelltron cries at hearing this, then yells, "I WANT TO FIND THE PEOPLE RESPONSIPLE FOR HER DEATH!" The Creator tells them both, "Who Cares? We know where to find The One Man that could lead us to Brown and The Chrysalis. When you find him, bring him to me alive. And put The Children with him to Slavery with the others." Droculus argues, "With all do respect, You can't be serious right? You have been obsessed with That Slug since you met him." The Creator yells to Droculus while Slapping him in the face, "DO NOT QUESTION MY DESIRE TO RUIN HIS LIFE, AND MY CONQUEST OF POWER AGAIN! I made you Droculus," The Creator says Scratching Droculus's Chin with his Claw. He Continued, "And I can Destroy you, or anyone who tries to get on my back and stab me." The Creator chuckles, "Find Them and This Columbus Person, and Find Me The Chrysalis. And if you are wondering, Kill Columbus if you have to." Droculus and Steeltron did a Grin then Laugh Evilly.

Meanwhile, As Penny (In her Dragon form) flies Gumball, Darwin, Carrie, and Nigel Brown to Columbus's Fortress of Location, Carrie gives Penny directions to where it is. Darwin keeps watching Brown for Gumball to make sure he doesn't attempt to kill him again. "Can you quit looking at me?" Asks Brown as he say's to Darwin. Darwin Responded, "No, it's for your own Good, and also Gumball's own good." Carrie suddenly tells Penny, "There it is, The Fortress of Location." As Penny descends down to the Front Yard, As Shape-shifts to her Normal form, then moves near Gumball as they held hands on The Way to The Fortress door. Carrie stops them from entering for a minute, then warns them, "Now I should let you all know, He can be very cranky meeting Strangers, so let's make sure he gives us a nice welcome to his home, Oh and don't touch anything." As Carrie knocks on The Door, Someone's Eyes are shown in The Door's Mail Door thingy, Then asks in a French Female Accent, "Who are you?" Carrie tells her, "We are here to ask for help from an old friend of mine." The French lady tells them, "Go Away, Mr. Columbus doesn't want Strangers here." Gumball says to her, "No, You got it all wrong, we aren't Stanger's. Sort of." Then she Open's The Door, and Appears some French Maid with A shotgun in her hands, "I Said Mr. Columbus doesn't to be Bothered by people he doesn't know." Just then Someone with a gentlemen voice appears, then asks The Maid, "What the Hell are you shooting at?" He has the appearance of a Compass but with arms and legs, He stops in shock to see a familiar face. "Carrie?" Said Columbus. "Columbus?" Just then Carrie floats over to Columbus and Hugs him. He responds, "It's been a long time since I've seen you. Last time I saw you, you hugged me the same way you just did when you moved to another school." Carrie tells him, "It's great to see you too Columbus, you've grown up since I saw you, you were 8 right?" Columbus corrected for her, "7 actually, so are you going to introduce me to your friends there?" Carrie get's embarrassed and tells him, "Of course, but can you tell Your Maid to back off please?" Columbus Holds his hand up to The Maid, "Rosalie, it's okay they are with her." She then puts her Shotgun away. Carrie introduces her friends to Columbus, "Okay so This is Gumball, and..." Columbus interrupts the Introduction, "Ohh... so You must be Carrie's Boyfriend right?" Then The Shape-shifter interrupted, "I'm Gumball's Girlfriend." Columbus then awkwardly says, "Oh, My apologies." Carrie continues, "This is Penny, she is Gumball's Girlfriend and she can Shape-shift into a lot of cool animals and Creatures." Penny gave Carrie a small smile for Complementing her. Carrie moves on, "This is Darwin, he is Gumball's Brother." "Wow," says Columbus, "I've never seen a Fish with Legs before, or seen it breath air. Impressive." Then he looks at Principal Brown, and asks Carrie, "So who is the Big naked glasses guy covered in fur?" Brown got offended the told Columbus, "That is Racist, you know that?" Carrie tells him, "He is our School Principal." Columbus then tells them, "Welcome to The Fortress of Location. You all may come in."

The Gang is Astonished, because Almost everything in Columbus's house is made of Gold. Gumball asks Carrie, "How do you two know each other?" Carrie Responds, "Columbus was my Ex-Boyfriend." Darwin hears this then says, "What?" Everyone looks at Darwin. He then says, "Did I Say What? I mean, Where do you get your Gold from?" Columbus gets Interested in Darwin's Fake Question, "I'm Glad you ask." Says Columbus, "I got this Gold from my Great Grandfather's Treasures. Sold them on the Internet." Brown Interrupts, "Won't your Grandfather be Displeased you sold his stuff?" Columbus tells Brown, "My Grandfather is Dead, he can't stop me from doing anything anymore. I even bought Rosalie from France 5 Years ago." Brown thinks to himself, "Now that's just Wrong." Carrie tells Columbus, "Hey umm Columbus, We came to ask for your help. We are looking for an Artifact called The Chrysalis of Power, and we believe you could help us find where The Chamber keeping it safe is." Columbus thinks hard to himself for a few seconds, Then finally pops up an Answer, "I will try to find where The Chrysalis of Power is. Follow me." As The Gang followed Columbus, He lead them to a Room with a Table with a Holographic Video of the Earth. Everyone is astonished at The Map. Columbus tells them, "This is The Table of Earth. It shows anything on Earth and Shows where everyplace on Earth is. Far like Elmore Earth, but Far better than that." Everyone is still astonished, Gumball and Brown said at the same time, "Amazing." Columbus then tells them, "Yes, it is indeed, Amazing." Columbus then looks into The table and moved some Holographic Images like a Smartphone, He stops and found where The Chrysalis of Power is, then tells everyone, "Okay, so this is where The Chamber of the Chrysalis is, it lies in a secret cave In The Forest of Doom, Deep Under Ground." Brown gets pissed off telling him, "WHAT! But we were just there battling some of Droculus's Army, and That Robotic Bitch. You mean to tell us we went PAST IT?" Columbus then gets disgusted by Brown's attitude, "Yes, and would you kindly get 5 Inches away from me you bastard?" Gumball gets shocked and calmly tells Columbus, "Look," Says Gumball, "He didn't mean to act like that, he is a bit grumpy. Do you have some kind of device that could get us there before The Dwellers Clan gets To The Chrysalis?" Columbus sadly answers, "No, but if I were you I'd get out of here as fast as possible." Gumball asks, "Why?" Columbus answers, "Because, we are about to have Intruders."

Just then, The Fortress of Location doors Exploded open. And Droculus, Steeltron, and 5 Robot Soldiers burst into The Fortress, Then shot Rosalie in the chest, killing her Instantly. The Kids and Brown get scared, but Columbus tells them, "Go, I'll hold them off." Penny Shape-shifts into her Red beast form to help. Brown See's Droculus, and trembles in fear. Carrie gets shocked then, asks her friends, "Umm... Is that The Droculus guy you were all talking about?" All the Kids including Brown shake their heads yes as a response. Droculus Laughs evilly, and says, "Well, Well, Well, What do we have here? 4 Kids and a Slug." He Laughs Evilly again. Brown is super frightened then pathetically Surrenders telling him while crying, "Go ahead, Go Ahead and finish me already." Droculus tells him, "As much as I would love to, My Creator wants you alive. You aren't going to die, Yet." Penny Tells Gumball and Their Friends, (In her Red Beast Voice) "Protect Principal Brown, Me and Columbus will finish him off." Gumball gets worried, then tells Penny, "I think we should just do what Columbus says, and Get the Hell out of here." Penny Shape-shifts back into her Normal form, and Runs with Gumball and their Pals. Droculus growls, "Stop them, Don't let them escape!" Columbus fights Droculus with his Great Grandfathers swords, "Good thing I didn't sell these babies." He fights Droculus with them head on. The Gang successfully escapes The Fortress, after Penny Shape-shifts into her Dragon Form, then melts The Robots feet to the floor, Causing them to get stuck. Carrie Tells them, "Wait I got to get Columbus out of there." Carrie goes back to The Fortress to try to save him, she went back to The Map Room, and finds Columbus weak and defenseless. Droculus grabs him and Holds his Arm Sword against Columbus's Neck, telling him, "How do you know how to Find things? TELL ME NOW!" Carrie yells to Columbus, "Come on, I'll help you escape." But Columbus refused to go with them. Columbus kicks Droculus in the Face, and runs after his French Maid's Shotgun. He then uses it to Destroy the map. The Map Room Explodes. Columbus is Even weaker then before after Droculus kicked him in the face. Columbus's says to him, "You will never find The Chrysalis now." Droculus Laughs at Columbus, telling him while pointing his Shotgun Arm at Columbus, "Never say Never." Just then, He pulls the Trigger and Kills Columbus, Carrie watches in horror (but not in the way she likes it) Columbus's Final words to Carrie was, "Carrie, you and your friends Run." Columbus then lays dead in the Room full of Dwellers Clan Robots. Carrie leaves The Fortress, then All the Kids including Brown, are on Penny's back as they fly away, Carrie cries over Columbus's Death.

Back at the Fortress of Location, Droculus tells Steeltron, "Get The Technician Robots to work on Fixing this Machine, Its the only thing to lead us toward victory." They at last laugh Evilly, Steeltron gets upset and yells at their Soldiers, "YOU IDIOTS, YOU LET THEM ESCAPE. Just for that Your Fired Permanently." Steeltron shoots at The Soldiers that failed to capture The Kids and Brown.

* * *

**Oh my God, Columbus sacrificed himself to save Carrie and her Friends, also Stalled The Dwellers Clan Robots from Knowing Where The Chrysalis is. Please don't hate me for killing off one of my OC's I just introduced in this Chapter. Hopefully The Next Chapter will be Better. If not, I Apologize.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rest**

* * *

In the Open Road, The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds are still looking for their Kids. Nicole still driving on the Road says to her family, "Maybe I should call Marcus, and hear his progress on finding the Boys." Richard then responds, "I think we could try to find them ourselves. After all, I don't know if we could even trust him." "I told you already Richard. You don't have to worry about our Relationship, and..." Richard Interrupts, "No, I meant how I used to know him a long time ago. I can't explain it but there is something about that guy I just don't like. He was never Nice to me either. When I was a student and he was The Principal, He used to treat Me &amp; Brown, how Brown treats Gumball and Darwin." Nicole stops her car(In a shocked screech from the tires way.) , and asks, "What? What are you talking about?" Richard continues, "Back at School, Marcus was always to busy about something, and was always Grumpy about everything, he's been this way since the 70's. He always had something to do with some files, I figured those were our School records, But I have no idea what they were. Before I met you, I had Nigel as a friend, one day we did something so bad, it could've had one of us expelled. I'd rather not talk about what that was. When we got caught, He was beyond angry that he ROARED straight into our faces. The Trouble was my Fault, But Nigel took the blame for me and got Suspended for 5 Whole Months. He always gets Super aggressive to Brown, he even beats him up for doing these things." Nicole had a Suspicious look on her face, then said, "That's strange, That sounds a lot like what happened with Brown and Gumball a few days ago, but without the beatings." Richard then tells her, "I don't know why he does it, but I always told myself, "Marcus needed to control his anger and take Anger Management Classes." But after the 5 Months past, Nigel barely cared to hang out with me anymore, Like he became a different person somehow." Nicole thinks to herself, then continues Driving, then told the Family, "When we find the Kids, I'm going to have a Chat with Marcus, and your coming Richard." Anais was beyond Surprised, her Father remembered all of that from the 70's. "Why didn't you tell us this before?" Asked Anais. Her Father responded, "Well, I thought if we weren't supposed to see each other again, I thought we should never talk about our good times anymore." The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds continue to drive on the road.

Meanwhile in the sky, Penny (In her Dragon form) got tired of flying. She tells The Group, "I need to rest, my wings don't feel well." She descends into The Forest of Doom, then Shape-shifts back to normal. She tells the group, "We're back, but it's night time. Can we rest until Mourning?" Gumball tells her, "Okay, but there are Monsters here, we should find a safer part of the Area to rest." Carrie has her head down, while she was still saddened that Columbus was killed. Darwin walks to her, then tells her, "Hey, I'm sorry about your friend. If there is anything I can do to make you feel better, I could..." Carrie interrupts Darwin, while she was so upset, "There is nothing you can do, and Nothing can make me feel better. In fact I can't feel anything at all. My Friend is Dead, AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY! SO PLEASE STOP HITTING ON ME!" Darwin gets Sad and started to cry, because she yelled at him, and said these mean things. Carrie is shocked she raised her voice like that, "Oh my god, Darwin, I'm sorry. I just wish I could've saved him, I know you were just trying to help." Darwin, got so sad he ran away from the group. Gumball gets mad at Carrie, "How could you do this? Who knows what could happen to him out there?" Carrie felt Extreme Guilt from what she said To Darwin, "I'll go find him, hopefully I can fix this." And with that, Carrie left to go find Darwin.

Gumball, Penny, and Brown found themselves a Safe place to rest for the night. Brown went to sleep 15 Minutes ago, and Gumball and Penny decide to be at least 5 feet away from Brown as he sleep. As Gumball lays against a tree, he felt extreme breeze coming at him. Penny notices Gumball is freezing, and decides to Shape-shift into her Wolf form to warm Gumball, as she wraps her entire Wolf body around him. Gumball felt warm now thanks to his Girlfriend, "Thank you, I needed that." He says to her. Penny then responds (In her Wolf Voice), "Your Welcome. If you want, I could keep you warm for the rest of the night?" Gumball shakes his head yes, as Penny decides to be a Blanket for Gumball as a Wolf for the Rest of the Night. Gumball starts to have a Private conversation with her, as Brown is asleep and Carrie is looking for Darwin. He starts with, "Hey Penny, you know I will never let you go right?" Penny Responds, "Of course, You know this situation takes me back to a memory of how we became an item. After you gave me the courage to come out of my shell, and reveal who I really am to you. Then You tried to show me, I don't need to hide who I am anymore, then lastly we became more than Friends." Gumball tells her, "I Love you just the way you are, but out of one of your forms you can be, my favorite one is The Wolf Form." "Why is that?" asked Penny. Gumball explains, "Because, You were in that form when I first kissed you. Breaking out of your shell wasn't the only thing that brings good memories. Plus your fast, soft, and Well if I had to get another pet, it would be a puppy, and Wolves are like Dogs in a way." Penny smiled at what Gumball was telling her. She responded back, "Well, to be honest, I think I love that form to. If your Happy, I'm Happy." Gumball then asks her, "I know we have to destroy The Chrysalis, but what would you wish for?" Penny hesitates to say, Gumball Persuades, "Come on, Tell me, Please?" Penny tells him, "If I could wish for something from The Chrysalis, It would be to start a Family in 9 years." Gumball then says to her, "Well, you know that wish will come true right? After all I would Love to be married to you. Why can't we get married?" Penny turns her head, then tells him, "Because we are 12 Years old, But that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you." Gumball then says, "Okay, thank goodness, because I would want to be called Gumball Fitzgerald." "And I would be called Mrs. Watterson, Hey how about this, In 9 Years, you and I will get married, then we will start a Family?" Gumball thinks hard realizing they will be 21 when they get married. Then he asks, "But what if we forget?" Penny tells him in a brave wolf tone, "We won't, I Promise." Gumball cries tears of joy, and Kisses Penny's wolf lips for 5 seconds. Gumball then asks Penny, "Do you mind if I pet you to sleep?" She tells him, "Not at all, I think that can help my back to help my Dragon wings feel better." and So Gumball started to Pet her to sleep, as she falls asleep wrapped around his body while smiling.

In the Fortress of Location, The Dwellers Clan are trying to rebuild The Map Table to locate The Chrysalis to find for The Creator. Droculus shouts at The Builders, "Keep going, we need to build it fast, No Breaks unless you want to go to The Restroom so you all don't have a oil accident." Steeltron tells Droculus, "Oh man, When The Creator finds out we will be delayed, he will explode." Droculus says to Steelton, "Relax, I'm sure he will understand. I'll call him soon enough." Steeltron then says, "Good. Hey I'm Curious, Did you get rid of that Ringtone on your arm phone?" Droculus suddenly gets nervous and tells him, "Of course I did, I'm completely over that song now." Just then, his Arm Phone was playing "Barbie Girl" again, then Steelton laughed finding out Droculus didn't lose the Ringtone. Droculus then Complains, "I said I was going to do it, I just didn't do it yet." Steeltron sarcastically exclaims, "Yeah Right." Droculus answers The Call coming from His Creator, "Hello Creator." The Creator answers back, "How is everything going? Do you know where The Chrysalis is now, and is Brown and The Kids Captured?" Droculus gets nervous and tells him, "Ummmm... Funny story, Ummm... We found the one thing that could find it, but..." The Creator Interrupts, "But What?" Droculus finishes his sentence, "Ummmm... There has been a delay, The Map Table has been Destroyed by Columbus, but we took care of him." The Creator is somehow in a calm tone, "Oh, well That's bad news." Droculus asks him, "You're not even mad at me and Steeltron?" The Creator tells him, "No, No, No, I'm not mad at you two." Droculus and Steeltron calm down and felt relived, "See, I told you he would understand." Droculus says to Steeltron. The Creator Yells, "I'M MAD AT YOU DROCULUS. What about the Kids and Brown?" Droculus tells him Nervously, "Ummm... We didn't get them yet." "WHAT?" Yells The Creator. Droculus tells him, "But don't worry, we got our best Builders working to fix it as fast as possible." The Creator tells him, "Whatever, Don't come back or call me, Until you all Get Brown and The Chrysalis, Do you Understand me?" Droculus says to The Creator sadly, "Yes, we won't return or bother you until we have what you want." Droculus laughs Evilly, then tells The Builders, "Okay back to work."

* * *

**Okay Gumball and his Friends still have time to find The Chrysalis, but how much time do they have? Will Carrie find Darwin and Patch things up with him? Will The Dwellers Clan get The Map Table fixed and Find The Chrysalis and Their Target? Will I think of a good Chapter next? Will Gumball and his Friends find The Chrysalis? Find out in the Next Chapter.**

**I Thought I should have a Gumball and Penny Romance scene in this because, I love the Pair so much.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network and Created by: Ben Bocquelet**

**Barbie Girl owned by: Whatever company music Record owns AQUA. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hope**

* * *

It is 3:00 P.M., and Carrie is still trying to find Darwin. She has been searching for 3 Hours, and had no luck finding him. Carrie thought to herself, "Okay, if I was a fish, where would I be?" She realized that he could be at a Lake, Stream, or Pond. Carrie looks to go find a Near-By lake to look for Darwin. Just then, she finds a Lake with a Couple of Hillbillies fishing for fish. Carrie tries to look at The Lake without The Hillbillies noticing, She found loads of Fish, but Darwin was nowhere to be found. Just then, One of the Hillbillies yells out, "LOOK PAUL, I GOT A BITE, AND IT SEEMS HEAVY!" Carrie takes a peek, and see's that The Hillbillies Captured Darwin on a Hook. She Gasps, "Oh No." Carrie just has to save him. She told herself, "Ughh... I can't believe I'm doing this." She teleports to The Hillbillies, then she Did a Demonic Scary face, scaring The Hillbillies and Letting Darwin go. As The Hillbillies ran away like there's no tomorrow, Darwin suddenly notices Carrie, "Carrie? What are you doing here?" Carrie responds, "Looking for you for hours, but somehow I forgot how easy it could've been. Have you been in the Lake this whole time?" Darwin tells her, "Yes. What do you want?" Carrie tells him, "I Went to look for you, to apologize again for what I said. Look, I was worried something could've happened to you. I want to talk to you." Darwin tries his best to Ignore her, but felt guilty at the same time. Carrie then sighs, "Can you come out of the Lake, so we can talk?" Darwin walks out of the lake, then sits on a stump. Carrie tells him, "I am just sad Columbus died today, I didn't mean to raise my voice at you like that. I should've been nicer to you, after all, Your always Nice to everybody, sort off." Darwin answers, "Well, I'm just tired of Gumball and Penny getting annoying on me." Carrie looks puzzled, then asks, "I thought you were no longer jealous of them?" Darwin is surprised, then asks Carrie, "How do you know about that?" Carrie Responds, "Penny told me, and the other girls all about it. And she told me about that Basketball game, That was not an okay thing to do." Darwin sighs then, corrects her, "I really am not Jealous anymore, It's just, I don't get enough time with Gumball sometimes. I always like to hang out with my bro, but I always want to hangout with friends. That time I asked to hang out with you at The Mall, I didn't want to just hang out, I just want to help myself from the Possibility Gumball not wanting to hang out anymore." Carrie looked sad, then tells Darwin, "Look, I know for a Fact that Gumball would always be your friend, No matter what happens, you are always there for him ever since you grew legs and Talked. Gumball will always care about you as a Friend, and we can hang out, It's just that I don't want to date you. Columbus was my Ex-Boyfriend for a Reason, he cheated on me." Darwin is shocked, then says, "Are you kidding me?" Carrie tells him, "No. Before I moved to Elmore Junior High, I was at Columbus's 7th Birthday Party. Most of the kids were playing games like Pin-The-Tail-On-The-Donkey, and some were eating cake and playing outside. When I was at his Party, I got him a DVD of Star Battle, and when I went to give it to him, I caught him cheating on me with an anthropomorphic Watch. This made me sad, so sad I went home and felt depressed ever since. But me and Columbus patched things up before I left to move to your school, I thought I should never date anyone again, because I always thought any man would be Like Columbus, cheat on me." Darwin is Saddened by the story, then tells her, "Ohh, I'm so Sorry Carrie, But to be Honest, If I was dating you, I would never cheat on you, You are Beautiful, and I've always thought that ever since." Carrie starts smiling, then tells him, "That sounds good, but I'm not completely ready to date anyone. Now, Let's go Find Gumball and the Rest."

It turned day time, as Gumball, Penny, and Brown woke up. As the sun rose high in the sky, Penny Shape-shifts to her normal form, as she and Gumball got up. Brown wakes up then asks, "Are we here already?" as he yawned and popped his back. Gumball tells him, "We are here, but we need to wait for Darwin and Carrie. We need to stick together." Just then, Darwin and Carrie were seen walking to them. "So, What did we miss?" Darwin asked.

As the Sky turned completely Light Blue, They went on to look for the Chamber. Brown asks them, "I just had a thought, The Monsters that live in this Forest, am I the only one who thinks they also protect The Chrysalis? I mean I know there are Barn Owls guarding it, but what if they put in Extra Security, and that Security is The Monsters of this Forest?" Gumball stopped, then said, "You know, somehow I think your right. But how do we Know?" Carrie says to them, "We need to find the right spot to go down." The Gang looks puzzled as Penny asked, "What do you mean by that?" Carrie tells them, "The Map Table looked like it was pointing in Dirt, I think it's Underground." The Gang gasped at the same time, "WHAT!" Carrie answers repeatedly, "Underground, we need to dig ourselves down to find it." Brown remembers something helpful, "I think I have a few Shovels in the Trunk of my Car, I Know it's destroyed, but maybe we could use them if they survived the explosion." Gumball exclaims nicely, "Well, that's going to come in handy, Somehow, I'm now glad you came with us." Brown tells Gumball, "Correction, you all came with me. If that car is still there and all my supplies, maybe we can use them. I'll have to go look for my Car." Carrie tells him, "Not a problem, Hold on to my hand." As she told him to do it, he did. They Both teleported to The place where they encountered The Dwellers Clan Female. Luckily Brown's destroyed Car was still there, and The Supplies. Brown says to himself, "Oh, Thank Heavens they are still there." Carrie and Brown teleported back to Gumball, Penny, and Darwin. Carrie tells them, "Everyone, Grab a Shovel, we have to dig to find it." Gumball asks her, "How do we know if we find it?" Carrie responds back, "Trust me, You'll know if you found it." Then they decided to dig to The Chamber of the Chrysalis, in hopes if it's there.

Back at Elmore Junior High, The Students and Staff are still in Slavery labor. A Sunflower in a Flower Pot was working when he said to some students, "I hope Penny made it, We are working our assess off, and I don't want Penny to feel that. I hope The Douchebag Clan doesn't find her." A floating cloud with a face floats over to the group, then says, "Leslie, Don't be down on yourself. At least we are okay. I just wish Daddy was here." Just then a animal with horns, and a lion tail walks in and mocks The Cloud, "I wish Daddy was here, Blah, Blah, Blah, You know what Masami you are Such a Daddy's Girl. You are so annoying, that I can't take being part of this slave business." Just then a T-Rex walks in to tell the Animal, "Jamie, Please Calm down." Jamie Yells at the Dinosaur, "Don't tell me to Calm down Tina. We shouldn't be working our assess off for these Robots, I'm so angry, I want to find whoever made these Damn Robots, and Punch Him or Her really hard with my Fist." Jamie calms down, then says, "You know what? We should fight these Losers, Not do what they tell us to do. Their Machines not People. These Guys need to be stopped." A walking, talking Banana walks into the Conversation, "Well, how can we fight back? It's hopeless, Our Parents are even Imprisoned." Then a Rainbow guy, who is athletic and has a Bandana on his head, Also walks in the Conversation, the says, "What we could do to Fight back, is to Elect a Leader to start an Uprising. I Tobias Wilson nominate myself, to be the leader." Everyone in the Group tells Tobias, "No, Not in a Million Years." Tobias then complains, "Well, Banana Joe asked. So I thought I had the Answer." Tina then tells Tobias angrily, "Get out of here before I eat you." He then responds back, "Well trust me sister, I don't want to bark at this Tree if you know what I mean." Jamie yells at him, "JUST SHUT UP AND GET OUT OF HERE." And with that Tobias left. A Yellow Female Ice Cream Cone walks in, telling the group, "Tobias is right, We need a Leader if we need to stop those Robots." She then looks at Joe telling him, "And don't say it's hopeless, There has to be Hope for anything. And as long as we have Hope, we can Stop them somehow." Banana Joe smiled at her, then Told the Group, "Sarah is right, as long as we have hope on our side, maybe we can defeat these Robot's somehow." One of the Robots spoke into The Intercom in The School Building, "Okay slaves, Break time is over." Then, The Students continued to work, but held one word in their minds. And that word is Hope.

* * *

**Wow, who knew Sarah held onto Hope the entire time, and was able to share it with Others. Well, Will Gumball and his Friends find The Chamber of the Chrysalis? Will The Slaves at Elmore Junior High have an Uprising against The Dwellers Clan? Find out in the Next Chapter.**

**One reason I wanted everyone to be a jerk to Tobias, is because I Don't like him. But I decided to put him in this story anyway.**

**Star Battle is a Parody of The Star Wars Saga. (I myself am a Star Wars fan as well.)**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network and Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Chamber of the Chrysalis**

* * *

Back in the Forest of Doom, The Monsters notice there are 5 holes in the ground. Some of them go down the holes. They hear voices as some Strangers dig down into the hole. Gumball notices that he hears something behind him, as He and His Friends go to look for The Chamber. He turns his head slowly, then see's a One eyed Monster, looking at him like he wants to eat him. Gumball panics as He digs for his life, almost in a flash. Gumball digs through the dirt, and finds hallow spaces in it, which he falls into along with The Monster. He backs against the wall in panic, then notices above The Monster's head, he sees piles of dirt falling on him. The Rest of Gumball's friends arrive in The Hallow Dirt Room. Gumball (In Relief) tells his friends, "Boy, Am I Glad to see you all!" The Monster pops out of the Dirt, then prepares itself to eat Gumball and his Friends alive. Just then, a Creature with wings start to claw the beast, It wasn't Penny of course because she is right next to Gumball. The Creature has an appearance of a Bird, but not just any Bird, It was A Barn Owl. The Barn Owl tells The Monster, "Leave them alone, they aren't going to hurt us. Just do your job, and keep up the good work okay?" The Monster nodded Yes with a sad look on his face. The Gang looks at The Barn Owl, he looks so young and is the size of a Teenager. He tells them, "It's okay, It's safe now. Sorry about The Monster, he is a bit Protective." Brown then says, "And Hungry." The Gang gasps to see That This Owl could be one of The 3 Owls that keep The Chrysalis safe. Carrie asks The Owl, "Are you what I think you are?" The Barn Owl answers, "You mean one of The Keepers of The Chrysalis? Yes I am. But I do have a Name. My Name is Joshua, I'm the son of 2 Keepers of the Chrysalis. I know you were coming here." Gumball asks, "How did you know we were coming?" Joshua answers, "I see the Future Gumball Watterson, I even know all of your names to. And I can sense Personality to." The Gang Gasps, Then Gumball says, "Wow, you know who we are? That's AWESOME!" Joshua then continues, "I also know you all don't mean harm to us, and you came here to destroy The Chrysalis." Penny says to her friends, "Wow, he's good." Gumball walks up to Joshua, telling him, "Thank you for saving us Joshua. Now, Can we please Destroy The Chrysalis?" He tells The Gang, "I'll have to speak to my parents about that, They have been guarding it almost their Entire Lives. I know you need to destroy it, Because of a Sinister Person that made Evil Robots. I could also Read some Thoughts. I'll at least take you to The Chamber, then we will have a discussion about this." The Gang starts to follow The Owl. Darwin tells his friends, "Well, he seems Nice. At least he knows who we all are." Carrie tells Them, "Well, Owls are always Considered Wise in the Animal Kingdom. These Owls are Special."

They walk into a Room full of Crystals, As Joshua Opens the Door to let Them In. The Gang is astonished seeing The Chamber for the first time, Joshua tells them, "This Entire Chamber is made of Real Diamonds. We thought it would look very cool." Brown says, "I was expecting a cliché Tomb or something, But this is more amazing then that." Then, 2 other Barn Owls much bigger than Joshua appeared, as they flew to their chairs. The Mother Owl tells her son, "Joshua, what have I told you about bringing Outsiders in our Chamber?" Everyone got offended hearing this. Joshua explains, "We don't come out much often." The Father Owl asks, "Who are these Creatures?" Joshua tells both his Parents, "They mean no Harm to us, But they came for The Chrysalis. I think we should give them The Chrysalis." The Father Owl tells them, "Fine, but We will be asleep in a few minutes, You will have to wait until Night Time then we will give you The Chrysalis. Good Light to you all." Then The 2 Owls fell asleep. Joshua tells them, "I'm sorry you all have to wait this long, but you know how Owls are, They sleep in the daytime." Penny asks him, "But you don't?" "I'm a Mourning Person, there are much people awake in the daytime anyway. Feel free to make yourselves at home, and Just be patient. We have a TV so feel free to watch some Show or Movie, and B.T.W. Some big People shows are Blocked." Nigel whispers to himself in anger, "Son of a Bitch!" Joshua Concludes, "Good Luck." as Joshua Flies away to his Room, Gumball stops him telling him, "Wait." Joshua flies back down to hear what Gumball has to say, "Can we get to know you? You seem like a very nice person. We would love to add another friend to our party." Joshua explains, "I can't, I mostly get Nervous talking to people, Because I don't have any friends, I just worry about people not wanting to be my friend." Penny steps in, "Trust me, I know how that feels. But, Friends are an amazing thing in life." Joshua tells Penny, "I do know how you feel, you were trapped inside a Peanut Shell almost your entire life, Before Gumball started to date you. In Fact, he would even date you even if you were still in your shell." Penny got nervous because Joshua knows about her life and everyone's life. Joshua tells them all, "I know you will all do great things soon. I see big Surprises coming to each and everyone of you." They all Gasp at what Joshua said. Gumball asks him, "What are the Surprises? Are they Good or Bad?" Joshua laughs at Gumball's curiosity, then tells them, "They are good Surprises. But I can't tell you what will happen to you all, It wouldn't be a surprise then would it?" Darwin then says, "Fair enough. If you know everything about us, Why don't you Prove it?" Joshua exclaims, "What? Knowing all of your Names isn't proof enough?" Joshua tells each of them their Lives, "Gumball Watterson, I know you are 12 Years old, and you try your very best to make your life as awesome as Possible." Joshua then Looks at Darwin, "Darwin Watterson, A Former Pet Fish, that somehow grew Legs and be able to breath on Surface, and would always be beside Gumball anytime." Next, Joshua takes a Look at Penny, "Penny Fitzgerald, Athletic, Skillful, and Former Peanut Shell with Arms and Legs. And also is in Love with Gumball, as he also shares the same feelings for you ever since he met you." Then, Joshua Moves to Carrie, "Carrie Kruger, A Emo Ghost with a Life of Depression and Misery which you are fond of." And Finally, Joshua moves to Nigel to talk about his Backstory, "Nigel Brown, Furry Slug who is a Fake Principal of Elmore Junior High." Joshua stops in the middle of finding his backstory, and gasps in horror at what he found out. Joshua continued Nervously, "He was having a Bad Childhood, He used to be like Gumball, then something changed him forever." Nigel gets shocked with worry, then tells him, "That's absurd, I would never be like Gumball, you are a Liar." Joshua corrected, "I never ever lie, It's a very bad thing to do. But you told a lot of Lies yourself." Gumball steps in telling Joshua, "Are you sure your not talking about another Nigel Brown? Because we are his Students, and He is more Anti-Fun then any one of us." Brown gets Upset then tells him, "I don't believe a single word out of your beak, I'm going to rest." Joshua tells him, "Rest in my room, It's Comfy." Brown, still upset walks over to Joshua's Room and slams his door in anger. Joshua Tells The Kids, "It's true what I said. I checked his mind, and I found these things that made his entire Childhood a Living Hell." The Kids ended their Conversation with The Owl, and Decide to have fun in The Living Room quietly. The Camera zooms in on Gumball, as he got suspicious and Worried look on his face, Because of What Joshua said about Principal Brown's Backstory.

Back in The Fortress of Location, Droculus and Steeltron are monitoring how The Progress of The Map Table is. One of the Dwellers Clan Soldiers announced to Droculus and The Rest, "It is all fixed up!" The Dwellers Clan cheer at The Re-Built Map Table. Then, they had a Dance Party for completing The Reconstruction. The Party went for 3 Hours. Then after The Party, Droculus yells at them, "Let's Fire it up!" The Dwellers Clan, Fully Activated The Map Table. One of The Builders told Droculus, "We also Upgraded it to be a Voice Activated Machine, to make things less complicated." Droculus is astonished, "Oh Really?" He then stares at The Map Table as he speaks to it, "Map Table, Show Us where The Chrysalis of Power is." The Map Table zoomed in and pointed straight down some holes, then had a Camera view of The Chamber with The Kids, Brown, And The 3 Barn Owls guarding it. Droculus laughs evilly and Hysterically, "It Works! But, Not Only do we Know where it is, But we also found where our Targets are at." Droculus tells The Dwellers Clan Soldiers, "We will get The Chrysalis, and The Targets today. We must Reach The Chamber in The Forest of Doom, And we will make our Creator happy. We Are The Dwellers Clan, and No one Can Stop Us." As The Soldiers Cheered at Droculus's Speech, Droculus Laughs Evilly at What to do to Achieve their Goals. "Dwellers Clan, To The Forest of Doom!" The Dwellers Clan left The Fortress of Location to Capture The Targets, and get The Chrysalis of Power.

* * *

**Oh No, The Dwellers Clan are on Their Way to The Forest of Doom to Capture The Gang and find The Chrysalis. Hopefully they could stop them in time. Find out what happens next in Rise of Droculus.**

**In the Next Chapter Principal Brown's Full Backstory should be revealed. **

**Joshua will be in This Story even more, and is based off of Guardians of Ga'hoole Soren, and Joshua can do more than see the Future.**

**The Double U out.**

**Guardians of Ga'hoole is Written and Created by: Kathryn Lasky**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet**


	13. Chapter 12

**(Some of this will be told in Principal Brown's Point of view. Only when The Quotation Marks are Bold.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

It has been 3 Hours, (Same time as The Dwellers Clan started to go to The Forest of Doom.) Since Brown decided to rest. But it turns out he wasn't resting, he was just laying on the Bed, with a sad look on his face. He stares at a picture taken in 1978, and shows a Furry Child and A Pink Chubby Rabbit Child. Just then, Someone knocked on the door to visit Brown, it was Gumball. He tells Brown, "Okay, I just want to see if your awake. Umm... Can I talk to you?" Brown gets annoyed, then tells him, "Fine, What do you want to Talk about?" Gumball answers, "All this stuff Joshua say's, Is it all true?" Brown Tells him, "No, absolutely not." "Dude, He knows everything about us, and most of the stuff he say's are true. Your hiding something, aren't you? Tell me everything, Please?" Gumball's Principal sighs deeply, (In a Depressed type of way.) He tells him, "Okay, I'll tell you everything. But, You need to swear, you will NEVER tell anyone else about this EVER." Gumball then tells him, "Well with Joshua feeling disturbed about your life and everyone else was there, The Group will also have to know at least." Nigel calmly says, "Fine. Pull up a seat, This is going to be shocking." Gumball finds a chair and puts it to stare at The Bed, as Gumball sits in it, as Principal Brown begins to tell him about his life. Brown starts the story, **"**It all began when I was 3 years old, The Year was 1969...**"** Gumball interrupts, "Sorry for Interrupting, but if the start of the story takes place in 1969, and you were 3 Years old, Wouldn't that mean you were born in 1966?" Nigel tells him calmly, "Yes, that's correct. I am 49 Years old." Brown continues his story, **"**The Year was 1969, I was a 3 Year Old, and My Parents were making Dinner, and Watching TV. I was Playing with my old Sock Monkey, when suddenly a Flamed up Alcohol Bottle broke the Window, and set Our House on fire. The Fire spread like a Disease, and it killed my parents. I survived The Fire and I crawled out of the house. Just then, I saw a Tiger walking by, and That Tiger was Marcus Flynnigan. He found me and took me in, then started to raise me to take care of myself. But there was a problem, Marcus never took care of me properly. He never even once told me he Loved me as a son. When I was your age, Marcus was however kind enough to enroll me to a school I thought was magnificent, that school is Elmore Junior High. It was the Perfect school, but the only downside, was that Marcus was The Principal before me. I didn't make that many friends, but I've met Someone I was somehow close to as a friend, Your Father. Now not everything about me was to much like you Gumball, but I used to cause a lot of Trouble in the School, Not as much as you Though. One day, Me and Your Father were going to use a Machine your Father somehow built for Science. Then we tested it on School Grounds, it was an Automatic Gun Machine that shoots N&amp;N's candy out of it. We fired it, It was like a Machine Gun. It shot Marcus plenty of times as he came to The School, He dropped a some files of Something. As that happened, he Caught us, and took us to The Principals Office.

**"**When we went into The Principal's Office, Marcus was Super Angry with us. Your Father made the machine, and Marcus assumed right. But I Took the Blame for my friend. Marcus told Richard to get out, then he gave me a Far Superior Punishment than I Thought. When Your Father got out, Marcus was Brutally beating me up as my 1st Punishment, He even gave me a Big Scar.**"** Principal Brown moves his Fur on his Right Side, Revealing a Humongous Scar to Gumball. Gumball gasps at the sight of the scar. Nigel tell him, "Marcus did this to me when I was your age, as a Warning for being such a child." Gumball then asks, "Why would he do this to you? Why were you forbidden to be acting like a child when you once were one?" Brown explains, "Because Marcus Never liked Children, and he treated me like Crap my whole Childhood. He ran The School like a Dictator, Life was Unfair in that School." Brown continues his story, **"**After the Beatings, Marcus suspended me from School, and started Home Schooling me. Every time I failed at something, he Pepper Sprays my eyes, which was The Reason why I wear Glasses.**" **Principal Brown tells Gumball, "Marcus was also The Reason why I have a Fake Diploma." Brown Continues Narrating the Story, **"**In 1994, I have decided to take Marcus's Job of being a School Principal. I tried to take some Teaching classes to start up my Destiney. But most Classes had a lot of Annoying Disrespectful Kids, And I tried my best, to not be like Marcus. Over the Summer of 1994, I had think of a way to get an easier way to get A Diploma. I went of the Internet and did something I thought was Illegal, I Printed one out.**" **Gumball looks Confused, "But I thought it was Painted on the wall?" Gumball's Principal corrected, "The day my head suddenly got on fire, I accidently set The Fake Diploma on Fire. It was Destroyed, I didn't have enough Paper to Print another one out, and The Site I got it from was Shut Down for Giving away Fake Printable Diploma's. I decided to get a buddy of mine, who is very good at making realistic painting, to paint one onto the wall. I paid him $200 to keep his Mouth shut when he is around people." Gumball than says, "Wow, that's actually Impressive." "Thank You." Brown replies. Then he tries to finish his Story. **"**I presented it to Marcus over Summer Break, he believed it was real then gave me the job. But, The Mayor of This City, gave him the Job to be a Super Intendant. My Nightmare's with Marcus got even worse, but I took the Job, and ran The School for 21 Years.**"**

Gumball sit's there with a sad look on his face, then asks, "So, Marcus ruined your childhood?" Nigel shook his head yes in a depressed look. Gumball than asks him yet another question, "So, If I'm correct Marcus was why you act the way you do as a Principal, don't you?" Brown shook his head yet again, then tells Gumball, "Not the only reason, we do have bad students, Of course you are one of them. But in reality, I would hate to treat my students the way Marcus treated me." Gumball exclaims, "I never thought I would hear this coming from you, Maybe you aren't as bad and cruel as I thought. I never saw this side of you." Brown tells him, "At least you have Parents, and I don't." Gumball see's a tear sliding off of Brown's eye, Then Gumball felt something he thought he would never feel about Principal Brown. For the First Time, He actually feels sorry for him. Gumball asks him, "Why didn't the Super Intendant fire Marcus?" Brown sighs then tells him, "He died the Year before Marcus took his Position, and I Became The Principal. No one knows what happened to him. Come to think of it, I have Never met him." Gumball then tells him, "I Never thought I would say this, but I'm sorry, for what you had to go through. And I'm sorry for saying these mean things to you, and doing these things to you, Everything, Especially destroying Your Car." Brown then tells him after sighing in depression, "It's not your fault, I was just in a Super Bad mood. When I was trying to kill you, I was imagining Killing Marcus. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I know it was wrong." Gumball got out of his seat, and told Brown, "Well, thanks for the story, I have to see how the others are doing. I enjoyed this talk, See you later." Gumball leaves Brown in Joshua's room. Nigel stares at the ceiling, then said, "I also enjoyed it."

* * *

**Okay so I Realize this Chapter was a little Short. So, Marcus was torturing Principal Brown, even as a child. Gumball starts to think, he might not be a Bad Guy after all. What will happen next? Find out next time.**

**To be Honest, I have no idea how People can become a Principal or a Super Intendant. So yeah, I want to keep it that way.**

**N&amp;N's are a Parody of M&amp;M's.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Chrysalis of Power**

* * *

"That's Awful!" Penny tells to Gumball, as he finishes explaining Principal Brown's Backstory around The others. Gumball tells everyone, "I never knew he only acted this way is because of Marcus." Darwin remembers something, and asks Gumball, "Wait, Isn't Marcus the Tiger that was hitting on Mrs. Mom?" Gumball answers to Darwin, "Yes!" Gumball then turns his head to Joshua, then asks him, "Isn't that what you saw inside of Principal Brown?" Joshua responds, "Yes, all of the things I saw in his past was horrible!" Gumball then tells everyone, "Now I feel bad for doing this stuff to him. I apologized to him during our talk." Principal Brown opens the door slightly in the background, to hear the conversation. Gumball gets angry and screams, "I AM GOING TO DESTROY HIM!" Penny comforts him, then tells him, "You can't destroy him, You would get in trouble for harming him." Gumball, (Still Angry) says to Everybody, "Marcus will be in Even more Trouble when I tell everyone what he has been doing to Brown." Everyone gets shocked, as Carrie asks Gumball, "Wait a minute, Do you suddenly care about him now? Even after everything he put you through? This Man gave you hell for quite sometime." Gumball corrects, "He only did these things because of him. Plus, I did do bad things that gave him a reason to give me Detention. But, this changes everything. He was once friends with Dad for Cheese Sake." Penny comforts him More, then tells Gumball, "I don't blame you, and Marcus should be Arrested for Child Abuse. But, this is someone who strongly despises you. He even tried to kill you." Gumball tells his Girlfriend, "He told me, that he imagined me as Marcus. I think I'm going to make it up to him, make things right, stop our rivalry. When this whole quest is over, We are going to get Marcus Fired." Brown heard that and Smiled at what Gumball was telling everyone, in a thoughtful way.

It is now Night Time, as Joshua's Parents awoken from their Slumber. As he notices, Nigel Brown ran to the bed after shutting the door, to hide the fact he was spying on Gumball and his Friends. Gumball opens the door to Joshua's Room, then tells Brown, "Alright, it's time to see The Chrysalis." Principal Brown pretends he just woke up, then tells Gumball, "Well it's about time!" As they walk to The Living Room part of The Chamber, Brown grabs Gumball's hand, then whispers in his ear, "Can we talk after this? It's about what we talked about earlier." Gumball tells him, "Of Course, I can't believe we are finally going to see The Chrysalis of Power." As Nigel lets go of Gumball's hand, The Group walk to The Room. The 2 Owls arrive in The Living Room, then The Father Owl tells them, "We will bring it out when ready. Because you were all good to our son, We will let each of you use one Wish from The Chrysalis. But I should advise you, Like Shooting Stars, You can only wish with your Mind. If you wish for it out loud, The Wish will not Come true." Joshua comes back with a Crate, with The Chrysalis of Power inside. The Crate Glows Green from the inside. Joshua unlocks The Crate, and OPEN SESIMI. The Crate falls apart, and Reveals a Green, Glass looking orb, Known as The Chrysalis of Power. Everyone looks at The Chrysalis in awe, as they see it for the first time. Principal Brown just then, remembers something about The Chrysalis, as if he has seen it before. He walks up to it, then tells them, "I think I have actually seen this before. But, How can this be?" The Mother Owl tells them, "The Chrysalis was an inheritance, that passes onto Each Member of The Brown Family Tree. The Chrysalis is Your Families Burden." Gumball steps up, then exclaims, "So that's why The Dwellers Clan thought you had it that night. Then this could possibly mean that, The Dwellers Clan never knew about The Keepers." The Mother Owl continues, "Your Parents gave us The Chrysalis, to guard it for Ions to come." Joshua tells Principal Brown, "It was before your Parents died, the night they got rid of The Chrysalis." Gumball tells Brown, "I think you should have the First Wish." Carrie tells Gumball, "Gumball, I think that's a Bad Idea." Gumball tells her, "No, I think he should do it first. Plus if this turns out to be a Shame, at least we would know before we use it." Nigel gets nervous, as he Picks up The Chrysalis, then asks, "This thing isn't radioactive is it?" Everyone laughed, then The Father Owl said, "If it was Radioactive, We wouldn't let you touch it." Principal Brown got even more Nervous, then Thinks hard with The Chrysalis. He starts screaming as he uses it, This scares The Kids. When it was Over, Principal Brown turned, then told the kids, "Gottcha!" The kids look upset, then tells him, "You scared us to death." Carrie then exclaims, "Even that scared me." Gumball asks him, "What did you wish for?" Darwin steps in, then asks The Owls, "I know we can't say our wishes out loud, But what about telling them after that?" The Mother Owl said to them, "That's for you to decide." Principal Brown gets out of The Chamber, then see's a Metallic Red Car. He then says excitedly, "Oh my Gosh, IT WORKS." Then laughs in Celebration. The kids got out to see The Car, then all together, they ask, "That's what you wished for?" Brown tells them, "Yep, This is Twice as Better then my old Car." Penny, Darwin, and Carrie are relieved, Penny tells Gumball, "I thought he was going to wish you would've never been born. I'm happy your still here."

They all went back into The Cave, Then Gumball took The Chrysalis to wish for whatever he wanted. The wish was done, but what did he wish for exactly? Well just then, Penny walks near Gumball as She puts her hand on his Shoulder, asking him, "What did you wish for?" Gumball exclaims, "I can't reveal it, It is a Surprise. But, It is not for you. Sorry Penny." Penny tells him, "That's okay, Can I Go Next?" Gumball tells her, "Of course Cupcake." Everyone except Darwin, Awe at this Moment. Penny wished for what she wanted. Joshua tells everyone, "That is so Romantic. She wished to have a Happy Life with Gumball, and start a Family with him." Gumball exclaims, "Well, that's what she told me Last Night. I will Love her No matter what." Penny gave Gumball a Loving Hug for saying this. It was Darwin's turn to wish, but he declined it, because he was already happy with is life. And Carrie also Declined The Chrysalis. The Owls tell everyone, "Well, we hope you enjoy your wishes." Carrie tells The Owls, "We didn't just come here for free wishes, we came here to destroy The Chrysalis before The Dwellers Clan find it." The Owls Huddled to have a whispering Conversation. They decided, "Okay we will let you Destroy it. But If you Destroy it while it touches you, It will kill you." Brown tells them, "We are actually aware of that. Thank you for this." The Owls told them, "Your Welcome." The Gang were just leaving, when they suddenly Spotted The Dwellers Clan. Carrie exclaims, "Oh no, They found the Location. They must've Fixed up The Map Table." Gumball yells, "WE NEED TO WARN THE OWLS NOW!" Droculus says out loud to His Army, "Dwellers Clan, Take The Chrysalis, Kill The Owls, and Capture Nigel Brown." Droculus along with Steeltron laugh Evilly, as they Prepare for Battle and an Invasion.

* * *

**Okay I admit, this Chapter was also Short. But, Oh No, The Dwellers Clan found The Chamber and are going to Fight our Heroes. What shall happen next? Can The Owls Fight or Escape? Find out in the Next Chapter.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Invasion**

* * *

In the same scene as the last chapter, The gang ran back inside The Chamber to warn The Keepers that The Dwellers Clan has arrived. Gumball spotted Joshua, then tells him, "You need to get your Parents out of there." Joshua tells him, "I know, I saw that coming. My Parents are going to try to fight them." Joshua's Parents came out with Guns, and did a Battle Cry. They charged at The Dwellers Clan soldiers, and shot them in the faces. But they missed Droculus and Steeltron, because they were dodging every single bullet. The Father Owl tells The Gang, "Here, take these!" As he threw some of their Guns at The Gang in hopes of catching them. All except Gumball caught their Guns, Then a Dwellers Clan Solider steps on Gumball's Gun, Breaking it in the Process. Gumball then quakes in fear as he thinks he is close to death, When suddenly a bullet launched through The Soldiers Chest. Gumball didn't know who shot him, but as The Solider falls down, Principal Brown appears behind The Robot with Dual-Wielding Guns, As it was reviled he saved Gumball. He tells Gumball, "You can Thank me later." Penny Shape-shifts into her Red Beast form, then She tells Droculus, (In her Red Beast Voice) "Time for Round 2 your Bastards." Droculus corrects her, "I never fought you. As I recall, You ran like a Coward with your Friends, while we executed The Compass. Now Prepare to die." Penny battles Droculus, then Gumball Yells out to her, "PENNY, He is Dangerous, RUN!" Penny responds back to Gumball, "I have to protect you, and our friends. Get The Chrysalis out of here, I'll be alright." Then suddenly, Droculus Stabs Penny, (But not deep enough to kill her.) Principal Brown throws his Extra Gun to Gumball, He doesn't catch it, but he takes it luckily. Gumball yells to Droculus, "HEY DORKULUS, KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" As Gumball Shoots at Droculus across the shoulder, He turns around to Try to kill Gumball. However, Darwin Shoots Steeltron, as Steeltron screams out to Droculus, "DROCULUS, HELP ME I'VE BEEN SHOT!"

Droculus got Steelton's Attention, then tells Gumball, "I'll deal with you later." Gumball crawls to Penny, then Puts her on his back. He tells Carrie, "Carrie, Take Penny somewhere safe and heal her please?" Carrie answers back, "Okay, There's not much I can do in this battle anyway." Carrie Grabs Penny, then teleports out of the war zone. Gumball see's Principal Brown getting beaten up badly. Droculus tells The Soldiers, "Keep it up until he is weak enough to stop fighting us." Joshua and his Parents keep fighting them. The Father Owl screams out to Joshua, "GET SOMEPLACE SAFE, PLEASE? WE NEED OUR CHILD SAFE!" Steeltron was healed up, then his arms popped out two whips. He uses The Whips to Ground Joshua's Family, then Droculus gets his shotgun out of his arm, then tells them, "You won't keep anything anymore Damn Birds." Then he shoots The Owls, killing them instantly. Joshua watches in horror, then flies away from the area in sadness. Principal Brown got really weak, then Droculus pulled out his stun gun arm to stun him so he can't move. Gumball screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Droculus laughs Evilly, then Steeltron shoots out his Laser Net to Contain Principal Brown. Gumball Screams to Darwin, "DARWIN, GET OUT OF HERE, FIND A WAY BACK TO OUR FAMILY, AND LEAVE ME!" Darwin tells him, "No, If you go, I go with you." Droculus bends down and moves his head to Brown, telling him, "You have an Appointment with our Boss." Droculus sticks his hand inside the net, pulling out The Chrysalis of Power. He then tells his Soldiers, "Okay Boys, we're done here." They Turned their Bodies into Motorcycles, and dragged The body out of the area. Gumball chases after them, to try to free Brown. Principal Brown wakes up from being stunned, and see's a Blurry blue Figure running after him. Gumball Jumps on the Net to break Nigel free, but Droculus see's the Cat then say's, "THAT STUPID CAT!" Droculus Yells to his Friends, "YOU FOOLS, GET THAT BRAT OFF OF ME!" Gumball tells Principal Brown, "I'm going to get you out of there alright, don't worry." Brown responds back, "Get off, Save Yourself." Steeltron shoots Gumball off Droculus with his Butter Gun. Gumball slides off of Droculus, then is ditched in The Forest. The Dwellers Clan disappear in The Night, Gumball is Left alone as he screams, "NOOOOOO! NO! NOOO! NOOOOOOOO!" Calms down then continues, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Gumball says Carrie's Name 5 Times, to transport near Gumball. Gumball starts Crying, then he tells Carrie, "Take me to where the others are at. Is Penny Okay?" Carrie Responds back, "Penny is still alive and well. She is really worried about you. Where is Principal Brown?" Gumball answers to him, "They got him, and they got The Chrysalis." They Teleport to another part of The Forest of Doom in a safe place. Gumball sees Penny, Darwin, and Joshua, then Hugs Penny telling her, "I'm so happy your okay." Penny tells him, "Carrie did something to me, to heal my wound, Darwin even helped a little." Darwin tells them, "It was no problem." The Gang sees Joshua with a sad look on his face. Gumball tells him, "I'm so sorry about your Parents." Carrie then gets a suspicious look on her face then asks, "I thought you were all Immortal?" Joshua Corrects, "We are Immortal for Age, not for Health." Darwin tells him, "I realize, we could've done something to help. We're sorry." Joshua forgives them, then tells them, "It was all Droculus's Fault this happened." Gumball tells everyone, "We need to Get The Chrysalis back, destroy it, then Rescue Principal Brown." Penny gives him a small smile, then say's to everyone, "I think we should have Gumball lead us to Victory. Who's with me." Gumball gets nervous, then say's, "I'm not capable of being a Leader, I'm just a Kid, and so are all of you." Gumball Runs off into The Forest of Doom. Penny gets worried then says, "Gumball wait, Where are you going? Please Come Back."

* * *

**I'm sorry This Chapter got a lot more shorter than the other ones. So What will happen next, I don't want to say much anymore.**

**I thought I should make a little reference to The Episode: The Secret in this Chapter.**

**I also know Butter Gun was a bad weapon idea, I also realize this chapter was to rushed. I was doing this in The Dining Room, and didn't think of that much good ideas. So Hopefully on Saturday, I will write a Better chapter than this. I'm sorry I wasn't doing well on this chapter. Hopefully you will still read it, if not I understand. **

**The Double U Out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Reveal**

* * *

Back in Elmore, The Creator of The Dwellers Clan was pacing back and forth waiting for Droculus to Return with his army. The Creator hears a Door bell, then he opens it to see Droculus and his army outside, coming into The Creator's lair. Droculus excitedly tells his Maker, "Guess what we got." Droculus pulls out a green orb known as The Chrysalis of Power. He hands The Chrysalis to his Creator, as he says, "Droculus, You actually got it. After all these Years it took to build you all to find it, and you did. Thank you Droculus. What about Brown?" Droculus tells him, "Nigel Brown is captured and already locked up in your Prison Chamber." Droculus then holds out a bag of bones, as he then says, "Plus, A Bone-us!" Steeltron laughs hysterically at Droculus's pun, then says, "Get it your Bonus, is a Bag of Bones?" Droculus drops The Bag in front of his Creator. The Creator asks Droculus, "Why do you have a bag of bones?" Droculus answers, "We didn't know this, but we found out The Chrysalis was guarded by Owls who call themselves The Keepers. These are their Bones." The Creator then says in an Impressed way, "Nice work. What about The Children?" Droculus tells him, "We don't have them. What could they do anyway? They are just a Bunch of Spoiled Brats, Just like you say about all children." The Creator gets angry, then pushes Droculus against The Wall, yelling to him, "THE KIDS ARE STILL ALIVE, AND YOU DIDN'T CAPTURE THEM?" Droculus corrects His Master, "Wait, you said to not come back or call you until we have Brown and The Chrysalis. That's what you said. I recorded what you told us on The Phone." Droculus messes' with his arm to find The Recorded Phone Conversation. He found it then pressed play, as The Audio file reveals what his Creator said to do, " Don't come back or call me, Until you all Get Brown and The Chrysalis, Do you Understand me?" The Audio finished, then The Creator says calmly, "I did say that, Well played." The Creator lets Droculus go, then Yells to Everyone, "WE HAVE THE CHRYSALIS OF POWER!" The Dwellers Clan cheered at this. The Creator continues, "NOW THAT WE HAVE WHAT WE WERE LOOKING FOR, I NOW HAVE POWER." The Clan kept cheering on, then had a Party that goes on for 2 Hours. The Creator tells Droculus and Steeltron, "You guys go celebrate, I'm going to have a Private Conversation with our Prisoner."

Back in The Forest of Doom, Penny is looking for Gumball. She searched for him for 30 Minutes, she got worried and thought something terrible must've happened to him. Penny calls out for her Boyfriend she can not find, "Gumball, Gumball, If you can hear me please Respond." Penny then sees a light ahead, Then walks towards it to find a Phone Booth. And inside That Phone Booth is The Cat she was looking for Gumball Watterson. Gumball is seen putting his quarters in The Booth. Penny knocks on The Door, saying, "Gumball, What are you doing?" Gumball opens the door, then tells Penny, "I'm calling our Families to Pick us up." Penny is shocked, then says," Why? We came all this way, and we're giving up?" Gumball sighs, then tells her, "He got captured because of me. No wonder why he despises me badly. I was mean to him, and now he's gone." Gumball sobs at the thought Principal Brown could be Dead now. Penny tells him, as she hugs him to calm him down, while shushing him, "It's not your fault, Don't blame yourself for losing Brown. What happened to our quest?" Gumball tells her while sniffling, "There was no quest. We forced him to look after us. If it hadn't been for us, Brown could've been safe." Penny corrects him, "But then you would still hate him. Calling our Parents won't reverse what happened, What's done is done. Besides, Why would you call Your Family when you possibly wished to stay here forev..." Gumball cuts her off, but apologizes, then tells her, "I didn't use The Chrysalis for that." Penny is shocked hearing this, "What? But this could've been your chance to stay with us. To stay with me." Gumball tells her, "Believe me, I was planning to use it to Change My Family's mind. But, I Wished for something else." Penny asks, "What did you wish for?" Gumball whispers to her. Penny is shocked and Happy for Gumball for some reason. Penny says to Gumball, "Wow really? I never thought that you would wish for that." Gumball responds, "Neither did I. But we lost, we can't do much now, we are just children. We won't be able to Beat Droculus or whoever made him and his pack of robotic jerks. I probably won't be able to save Principal Brown. We Lost." Penny comforts him even more, telling him, "No, hope isn't lost. For all we know, they probably didn't kill Brown. Besides, A Brave Cat once said, "That if you believe in yourself, You can Accomplish anything." You said that, and I Believe in You, and I always will." Gumball smiles to Penny, then tells her, "Thank you. Let's get back to our friends." Penny shape-shifts into her Dragon form, then says (In her Dragon Voice), "That's the Gumball I fell in Love with." As Penny smiles to Gumball, Gumball gets on her back as Penny flies him back to Darwin, Carrie, and Joshua.

Back in The Lair of The Dwellers Clan, in a Prison cell Principal Brown has his head down in depression. Someone walks by The Cell, then that someone clacked his claws against The Bars to get Brown's attention. That someone then says, "Enjoying The Beds? I thought this would be of comfort to you." Principal Brown got up from his bed, then tells that Guy, "You must be The Creator of The Dwellers Clan. You have some nerve coming to me. Why am I here? What did I do to deserve this? Who are you?" The Creator asks Nigel in a teasing way, "Don't you recognize me Nigel? Or are you an even Bigger idiot then Richard Watterson?" Principal Brown got shocked then asked, "How do you Know my old Friends name? For the Last Time, Who are you?" The Creator tells Brown, "I hope your Glasses are clean, because My True Identity will not only refresh your memory, but be shocking." The Creator pulls his hood down, Principal Brown gets frightened and shocked, saying, "No, It can't be." Dramatic music starts Playing whenever Brown says "Your, Your" Then The Dramatic Music leaves a Big finish, to reveal The Creator of The Dwellers Clan is Principal Brown's Super Intendant. Brown finishes his sentence, "Marcus Flynnigan." The Dramatic Music finishes as the camera closes in on The Creator's Face revealing him to be Marcus Flynnigan. Brown replies in an Upset tone, "It was you all along. It makes sense to me now, The Dwellers Clan torture me, You torture me. I see the Big Picture here." Marcus gloats telling him, "You were such an Idiot, almost as dumb as Richard. Why did that Bitch marry him, and not me? He will be dealt with soon enough, after you and your friends die." Nigel slams his fist against The Bars, as he asks Marcus, "Why are you doing this." Marcus tells him, "I did it for The Chrysalis, why else did I Kill your family and took you in." Brown gets shocked, then asks, "You killed my Parents?" Then he got very angry shouting to Marcus, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HAD NO CHILDHOOD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Marcus angrily exclaims, "You should be Thanking me, I despise Children. That is why I'm going to use The Chrysalis to Wipe them all out, and Dominate this entire world." Brown says, "You wanted me for The Chrysalis didn't you? You knew it was in my families burden this entire time." Marcus says, "Wow, you are smart at some things Principal Brown, Or is that who you really are?" Brown gasps, "You knew my Diploma was Fake?" Marcus shook his head yes, then says, "I knew it was fake ever since you showed it to me." Nigel then asks, "If you knew My Diploma was Fake, How come you gave me The Job?" "Because I thought if You took my job, I could have my primary focus on The Army I've been building for 25 years. Plus, I thought this would distract civilians about my where-a-bouts and you would be the idiot they would look to in The School." Brown tells him, "When someone wonders what happened to me, People will get suspicious about why I was missing." Marcus corrects, "Well, we thought about that. I will tell The Mayor of Elmore you are responsible for Building them, Then you will be put away for your false crime. Plus, who would save you? No one likes you. You are nothing but a Pathetically Stupid Vile Worm no one cares about. You were Born to be alone, and your are destined to Die alone." Nigel Brown got his heart broken hearing this, He went back to his bed. Marcus tells him, "Enjoy your life, while you still have it." Then with that Marcus left. Principal Brown starts sobbing tears, from the fact nobody will be able to help him in his Darkest Hour.

* * *

**Yes I finally got a some what long Chapter in this Story again. So Marcus made The Dwellers Clan. (And for the record. Despite the Fact Droculus's name is in the Title, Marcus Flynnigan is The Main Antagonist in this Story.) Gumball and his Friends have to devise a Plan to Stop The Dwellers Clan once and for all, and Rescue Principal Brown. What will happen next? Find out next Time.**

**I made a Reference to the Gumball Episode: "The GI" in this story, to fit a moment in this. Hopefully this Chapter was good.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Mission ****(Not to be confused with The Season 2 Episode: The Plan.)**

* * *

As Penny descended into The Forest with Gumball, she shape-shifts back into her Normal form. Gumball tells the Group, "We need to think of a plan to Take back The Chrysalis, Defeat The Dwellers Clan, Save Elmore, and Rescue Principal Brown. We need to find out who made The Dwellers Clan, so we can defeat him." Darwin asks his brother, "How are we going to find out who it is? We don't even know where they took Brown to." Joshua steps in, then tells them, "We need a part of a Robot. Maybe I can find out who made them if I examine a part of them, by using my powers." Carrie floats in, then tells everyone, "I found an arm in the bushes, It's from One of The Robots." Penny exclaims, "Great, now we can try to find out who built them." Carrie hands Joshua the arm, as Joshua rubs it, while his eyes are closed. While thinking hard, he finally found out who built them. "I think I found who made them." Joshua tells The Gang. "I think a Tiger built them." The Group gasps in shock, Carrie then says, "But the only Tiger we know is..." Gumball suddenly figured it out, then cuts off Carrie, saying, "Marcus Flynnigan, Of Course. We know The Dwellers Clan were after Brown, so this could make a lot of sense." Joshua sadly exclaims, "I have no idea where these Guys came from, I can't see where he was made." Darwin then says, "Well, we're Screwed." Gumball then asks, "Do you think you can find more information out of That Robot?" Joshua then tells Gumball, "All I know is this guy was built while a Tiger was Drugging a Hamster, before he was completely Built. This Robot was the 100th one made after Droculus, and Steeltron. Then..." Gumball interrupts quickly, "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Did you say Marcus Drugged a Hamster?" Joshua then tells Gumball, "Well, Yeah! But, what's that got to do with Everything?" The Camera closes in on Gumball, as He thought of an Idea. "I think I might know someone who can tell us Where The Dwellers Clan is!" Gumball excitedly exclaims. "That's if, he's even still alive."

In the Road, The Watterson's and Fitzgerald's are still looking for their Children. Nicole got super worried about her kids, then Richard tells her, "It's been 4 Days already, Can't we just get some Pizza or something?" Nicole told her Husband, "We can't stop now, I'm not stopping until we find Gumball and Darwin." Anais then tells her Parents, "Maybe we should check some Places we could be able to find them. Think, what do Boys Love more than anything in the world." Both her Parents think hard to find out where Gumball and Darwin. Nicole then gasps, then says, "The Arcade?" Anais then shakes her head no, then tells her, "That is the Most Clichéd Place any Boy could be at. We need to think harder."

Meanwhile inside The Fitzgerald Car, Patrick asks his wife and 2nd Daughter, "What places does Penny like to go to?" His 2nd Daughter then says, "She usually likes going with Gumball to some places." Patrick then tells her, "Dakota, That's what worries me about Penny. Plus we obviously know she is with Gumball, we just need to think of Places we think she always goes to alone." Patrick's wife asks him, "Why can't you trust Gumball? He is a nice, kind, and swell boy. He would do anything for Penny." Patrick sighs telling his wife, "Because Dana, I don't know if he will do something bad to her." Dana then tells Patrick, "He got Penny to come out of her shell, and ever since then, They started to become Love Sick Puppies for one another." Patrick tells Dana, "Especially since Penny is out of her shell, I'm even more worried about what could happen to her." "Well Patrick, I've been thinking. And I think, Maybe we should all come out of our shell's." Said Dana. Patrick is shocked he stopped The Car, then asks his wife, "What? Dana, I don't think it's a good idea. The Longer we stay in our Shell's, The Happier our Lives will be. It's bad enough we can't fix what happened to Penny, But all of us? We won't be accepted." His wife then tells him, "Honestly, I Never wanted to stay a Peanut for the rest of my life. Patrick, What if your Wrong?" Patrick starts to get annoyed, then tells his wife, "When Penny got out of her Shell, She nearly destroyed Elmore because of her abilities. Penny was always an emotional little girl, she wasn't able to control herself. Our Daughter was almost taken away from us." His wife corrected, "She can control her Shape-shifting now. Just like we can. Patrick, this isn't who we are. I think we should come out." Patrick tells her calmly, "Look, I love my family. I love my family too much to see them get hurt, or killed." Dakota then tells her Daddy, "Mom could be right, I think we should get out." Patrick sighs again, then begs, "Please don't do this, If you two or Penny ever get killed by someone who thinks we are a threat, I will never forgive myself." Patrick's Wife and 2nd Daughter sigh very uncomfortably, then both said at the same time, "Okay, we will stay in our shell's." Patrick thanks them, then says, "I will do whatever it takes, to keep you all safe. I Promise." And with that, The Fitzgeralds continue driving with The Wattersons.

In The Desert, A deformed Hamster continued to walk wondrously in The Desert. He then tells himself (With Translating Subtitles so we know what he is saying, because he can't speak English), "I shall become one with nature soon enough. I just need to keep going." Just then, an Owl swooped in and Caught The Hamster. The Hamster was Struggling, then say's, (Translating Subtitles) "Put me down, Put me down at once." The Owl says (In English), "Sorry, I need to take you to visit some people you know." The Owl Flies The Hamster to The Forest of Doom, as he let's The Hamster go. The Hamster turns around to see 2 Familiar Faces, who are in Fact, Gumball and Darwin Watterson. The Hamster slowly smiles, then says, (Translating Subtitles) "Gumball, Darwin, Good to see you again." Gumball and Darwin both looked puzzled, because they have no idea what The Hamster is saying. A Ghost floats over then see's An Ugly looking Hamster, then asks Gumball and Darwin in disgust, "Ewe, What the Hell is that thing?" Gumball tells The Ghost, "Carrie, This is our Former School Pet, Chris Morris." Carrie then says in disgust, "That thing looks Ugly." Darwin gasps, then tells Carrie, "Don't be like that he is just a Hamster." Darwin then bends down to Chris Morris, then whispers, "Sorry, she can be literal at times." Gumball tells everyone, "A week after me and Penny got together, Principal Brown assigned Me and Darwin to look after Chris for the weekend. But We realized we were looking after something else by mistake, as We accidently left him at school. Then, When we went back for him, He tried to stop us from getting him. Next, He helped us avoid getting caught by Brown, Simian, and The Sheriff. Lastly, We let him go. To be free from Captivity." Penny then asks Gumball, "Then, what was that thing you brought on our First Date?" Gumball Nervously tells her, "Trust me, You don't wanna know."

In the same scene, Carrie interrupts the conversation. Carrie clears her throat, then exclaims to the Group, "The Mission!" Gumball then says, "Right. Chris Morris, We need your help. Do you know a man named Marcus Flynnigan?" Chris looked shocked Gumball knew who that was, Then Chris speaks like a hamster. Then Gumball told everyone, "I have no idea what he is saying." The Owl steps in telling him, "I speak Hamster." Carrie then says, "You speak his Language Joshua?" Joshua corrects her, "I can speak any species of animals." As Joshua says this, Chris Morris speaks to Joshua to translate for Gumball and his Friends. Chris finishes speaking, then Joshua tells Gumball, "He say's Marcus is a man you do not want to mess with. He is a Mad Man who built a bunch of Robots, to rule the world with an Iron Paw." Gumball then exclaims, "Aw ha, Marcus did build The Dwellers Clan." Chris keeps speaking to Joshua, then he tells Gumball, "He also said, Marcus did a lot of Illegal Animal Testing on him, and drugged him to turn him into his slave. Luckily, Marcus's experiments keep failing on Chris, and they made Chris intelligent, and worst of all deformed." Darwin steps in, then says, "So you weren't always like this Chris?" Chris Morris shock his head slowly, yes. Gumball bends to Chris, then asks him, "Can you tell us where to find Marcus and The Clan? They captured Principal Brown." Chris speaks to Joshua to translate again, then Joshua says, "He said, Nigel Brown was the only person to take care of him properly, but Brown was unaware of what has been happening to Chris. He kept Trying to Warn Brown about Marcus, but sadly, he never understood him. And was kept in a cage for to long." Chris then thinks to himself for a few seconds, then concludes by Telling Joshua how to Find Marcus, The Clan, and Principal Brown. Joshua tells The Gang, "He says, he Lives in an abandoned Factory, that was where Chris got experimented on. Marcus is building a Tower, To watch over Elmore to make sure life in Elmore is a living hell. Find The Factory, and The Tower, Then You will find Brown." Gumball then proudly says, "We shall find Marcus Flynnigan and put an end to his terror." Gumball bends toward Chris, Thanking him for all his help. Then, Chris tells Joshua to tell Gumball, "He says, Your Welcome. Anything for his saviors, who freed him from captivity. Good luck." And then, Chris walks out of The Forest slowly.

Penny then exclaims proudly, "Now we know where to Find The Dwellers Clan, First we need to think of a Plan. Gumball, What do you think we should do?" Gumball thinks hard, then says, "Marcus and Droculus have an army right? If people are still alive in Elmore, Maybe we can ask them to fight back. The Entire City will be our Army." Carrie then tells Gumball, "But, not much people in Elmore like you, even your Family. What makes you think even People you don't like you will help?" Gumball answers, "I'll think of something."

* * *

**Wow this was a good chapter to write for me. So do you think Gumball will think the Plan to get the rest of The City of Elmore to fight Back against Marcus, and Rescue Principal Brown? Will The Wattersons and Fitzgeralds find The Kids? Find out soon in this Story.**

**I thought I should put Chris Morris in this story to have a small role, and give him a backstory of his own. Plus, he is only in this story to help The Heroes find out Where The Villains live. I hope this Chapter was good.**

**Plus Those aren't Their Official Names, but I thought I should Give Penny's Sister a name, and Penny's Mother a Name. ****Penny's Mom is Named: Dana Fitzgerald ****and Penny's Sister is Named: Dakota Fitzgerald ****I hope you like their names.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Message**

* * *

Continuing from last Chapter, Gumball was still thinking of a Plan to Take Down The Dwellers Clan and Defeat Marcus. Gumball pops an Idea in his own head, and told his friends, "If there is a Radio Station somewhere, We can use it to ask for help." Darwin looked Confused, then asked, "If The Dwellers Clan has good technology, Shouldn't they be able to trace the signal?" Gumball hums to himself thinking of another way, but realized they have to risk it. Gumball then tells everyone, "We're going to have to risk it. If The Dwellers Clan invaded a Radio Station, we could probably kick some ass right?" Everyone started to agree with Gumball, as they will be with him to end the apocalypse. Gumball then tells them, "We don't need just 100 or 200 people to fight back, I'm going to allow our parents to help. Even if they help us, they will probably be mad at us. I will No longer Run, We stand Together, We Fight Together, and we will Battle Together. WHO'S WITH ME?" Darwin raises his hand, then tells Gumball, "I am. Besides, if you battle those meanies, at least I will battle at My Brother's Side." Penny then raises her hand, then tells Gumball, "I maybe hurt, but you are going to need support, and My Forms to help you. It will be an Honor to fight with you My Love." Gumball had no choice but to let Penny help and fight. Gumball holds both of Penny's hands, then says to her, "I promise, I will do what ever I can to keep you safe." Penny then tells Gumball, "As shall I." The couple kissed each other on The Lips, then Gumball tells her, "I Love you." "I Love you to." Says Penny. Carrie then raises her hand, then tells Gumball, "So far, You guys are my Best Friends. I will fight with you. Besides, They can't possibly think they will be able to kill me, Because I'm a Ghost. I can probably kill The Clan in a Stealthy way. I'm glad you all dragged me to this Adventure, Even though Columbus is dead. But, I shall Avenge him. I'm with you all." They all hugged each other in agreement. Joshua then tells them, "Your going to need Weapons, Take which ever one you like."

The Gang went back to The Chamber to get Weapons that belonged to The Keepers. Gumball saw 2 Machetes, then said in astonishment, "I'll take these swords, and These Guns." Gumball grabbed 2 Machetes, 2 Pistols (With a Silencer), 2 Machine Guns, 2 Shotguns, and 2 short Daggers. Gumball then asks Joshua, "Do you have any Bigger Swords?" Joshua laughs telling him in a teasing tone, "You must be some kind of Sword addict." Joshua stops laughing, then shows him a Big Sword. Gumball is impressed by the appearance of The Sword, he said, "Wow. I'm going to save that for Principal Brown, Because I want him to stop Marcus." Darwin grabbed a few Guns as well, along with 1 Dagger. Gumball asks Darwin, "Why can't you just get a Sword?" Darwin explains, "Because Swords are to Big and could hurt someone inches away from me, so I'm going with something smaller." Gumball then whispers to himself, "I hope he doesn't go Overboard with Safety again." Carrie grabbed 2 Submachine Guns, and that was all she needed I guess. Penny decided not to use any weapons, because she insisted she should use her various forms to stop The Clan. They all cocked their Guns, and Penny shape-shifts into her Dragon form. Gumball tells everyone, "Let's Save Elmore." Joshua then tells Gumball, "Gumball, do me a favor, and whop Droculus's Ass for me." Gumball and his friends are shocked hearing this. Gumball asks Joshua, "Wait, your not coming? We could use someone like you." Joshua then made his face sad, as he tells everyone, "I need some time to think. The Dwellers Clan killed my Parents, so I should stay here and pay my respects to them." The entire gang gets a sorry look on their face, as Gumball tell him, "I understand. It would've been nice to have you fight with us. But, we see your in a Depressed mood. Goodbye Joshua." And with that, The Gang left to go Save Elmore, and Stop Marcus and The Dwellers Clan.

In The Lair of The Dwellers Clan, The Party was Over. Droculus ordered some Robot who doesn't look like he is From The Clan, but he is also a slave for them to clean up after them. Droculus tells The Robot, "Get this entire place cleaned up Bobert, or I will melt your Family to dust." Bobert stands up, telling Droculus, "Your a Monster, I am a Robot too you Jackass. Can't you just let us go? We won't do anything I swear." Droculus shoots near where Bobert was then yells, "NOW!" Bobert while complaining, did what Droculus told him to do. Marcus calls Droculus near Steeltron. Droculus's Ringtone sounded very different, then boasted to Steeltron, "HA. IN YOUR FACE. I got a way better Ringtone so you can't laugh at me." Steeltron rolls his eyes at this. Droculus answers Marcus's Call, "What do you want Creator?" Marcus answers back, "I need you to beat Nigel to a pulp, give him a large amount of bruises, but don't kill him, or else our plan will fail." Droculus tells Marcus, "Yes Creator, I will do anything for you." Marcus tells Droculus, "Our plan is almost in affect, We will show everyone, what will happen if they mess with The Dwellers Clan. I think I'm going to watch you hurt him, I should enjoy this. Beat him more than I could." Droculus tells Marcus, "As you wish."

In the Prison cell, Nigel Brown is still crying his eyes out. The Cell opens, as Principal Brown see's Marcus again, but this time, Droculus is with him. Principal Brown asks Marcus, "What are you doing? Are you letting me go?" Marcus laughs very hard, then tells Nigel, "Why on Earth would I do that? I thought I should let Droculus have some fun with you, just as I had fun with you. Beat him up badly, but I want him alive." Droculus cracks his knuckles, then says, "Yes sir." He turns to Nigel, as he prepares to bully him savagely, "Don't worry, this won't hurt that bad, IT WILL HURT MUCH, MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!" Droculus laughs in amusement. Principal Brown looked scared, and helpless, as he begs mercy to Marcus and Droculus, "No, please, No more, Please Have Mercy on me. Please Don't hurt me, Please. You Wouldn't hit a man with Glasses right? No, No Please." The camera pans up from Principal Brown and Droculus, as Droculus finally beats him up. He was beating him so bad, Large Amounts of Blood splashes on The Wall the camera is looking at, because of how savagely Principal Brown was getting beaten. The scene ends, as Principal Brown is in agonizing pain, and screaming bloody murder, with every beat Droculus throws at him.

Meanwhile in the sky, Penny (In her Dragon form) flies to a Radio Station so Gumball can send an S.O.S. to Elmore. She finally finds a Radio Station, and in the area are 5 Dwellers Clan Soldiers. Gumball pulls out his Pistol with a Silencer on it, then tells Penny, "Don't worry, I got this." Gumball shoots The 5 Soldiers in the head, with every perfect shot. Penny tells Gumball, (In her Dragon Voice) "Wow, Thank you. You know, you are a very good shooter." Gumball thanks his Girlfriend for the compliment. Penny descends in the area, then Shape-shifts back to normal after everyone got off of her. Gumball tells Carrie, "Carrie, can you see if there are Soldiers in The Building?" Carrie phases through The Building, and see's 2 Dwellers Clan Robots doing a Talk show on the News. One of The Robots speaks into The Microphone (In a Clichéd announcer voice), "Hello and welcome to the DW Station, where this station can always be heard on the Radio in Elmore. Oh, and there will be no songs playing at all." Carrie phases out of The Building, then tells everyone, "There are 2 Robots inside doing The News." Gumball then says, "Then I guess it's time to cancel their program." The Gang went inside to Fight The Robots. As Gumball pulled two Shotguns out, he shoots The Robots, killing them instantly. Gumball then goes near The Microphone, then says, "I'm sorry but The DW Station is now officially off the air. Now for an important message for anyone in Elmore who isn't in The Dwellers Clan." Gumball clears his throat, then speaks into The Microphone, "Citizens of Elmore, If you don't recognize this voice, This is Gumball Watterson. I am speaking to you now on The Radio, to tell you, you don't have to do what The Dwellers Clan say. They are Menacing Robots that will stop at nothing to hurt you all. I know I am not the most likable cat in Elmore, but I speak to you now, to ask for your help. You may remember the disaster's Me and even My Family did in The Past, But if you are hearing this right now, I would like to tell you we aren't The Enemy. My Family had Nothing to do With The Dwellers Clan, I'm asking for your help, to end this carnage once and for all. Elmore will be safe again if we fight back against The Clan. If anyone hearing this hates, or despises Me and My Family, I promise you all if We succeed, Me and My Family will leave Elmore and we will Never Return." Penny got shocked hearing this. Gumball continued (As the scene moves to The Wattersons driving the Car with the station on.), "And to My Family still looking for Me and Darwin, (The Scene then moves into The Fitzgerald Car , also hearing The Radio.) and The Fitzgeralds looking for Penny, We will be back in The City saving it." (The Scene move back inside The Station) "Together, we stand against those who torture us and we will fight them until Those Robot's are no more. I LOVE ELOMRE, BUT IF YOU ALL WANT TO SEE US LEAVE, PLEASE HELP US SAVE YOUR CITY."

Inside Elmore Police Department (Filled with Dwellers Clan Soldiers), A bunch of Adults are inside Every Cell in The Prison. One of them said, "We do despise The Wattersons, but he was on The Radio, and His Speech was sort of inspiring. Let's help them." And with that, Everyone in Every cell cheered for Gumball Watterson. For they have no choice, they should have to put The Safety of Elmore in the hands of Gumball Watterson.

At Elmore Junior High, Every Student and Staff cheered to the fact Gumball and The Other missing Students are still alive and well, and will try to save them from The Dwellers Clan.

Unfortunately, Marcus heard everything on The Radio. Marcus ordered some soldiers, "Find The Radio Station, and silence them." Some Robots left to kill Gumball and his friends.

Penny walks to Gumball then says to him, "Please tell me you were joking when you said You are leaving with your Family." Gumball sighs, then tells Penny, "We need our Parents to help us. Plus, we can't keep running away from them, they will find us eventually. If I Leave Elmore, I want to leave it how I Love it. But I will always love you Penny." Darwin realizes something important, then yells out, "Oh man, we Forgot to tell Elmore, Marcus Built The Dwellers Clan." Gumball hears Some Dwellers Clan Soldiers outside. Gumball then says, "We don't have enough time. We have to leave. But, I don't want these guy's following us." Gumball suddenly steps on something lumpy, and it was a Grenade from one of The Robots. Gumball thought of a Plan, He tells everyone, "We need to get out the Back Door." Everyone left, just as Some Dwellers Clan Robots kicked The Door wide open. They see Gumball holding a dead Robot's Grenade, as He tells them, "So long Suckers." Gumball pulls the pin, and Throws it at them. Penny Shape-shifts into a Dragon, as everyone got on her. One of the Robots screamed, "GRENADE!" As the Grenade Blows them up. Penny flies Gumball and her Friends back to Elmore, as they Prepare for A Battle to the Death.

* * *

**Gumball has The City of Elmore on his side, and They will prepare for an Epic Battle to save Elmore. What happened to Principal Brown? Will Joshua actually show up in The Battle? Will Gumball actually Leave Elmore for Good after the Battle? Who will Survive? Who will Die? Find out next time, as The Battle Begins.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Rescue**

* * *

In the sky (At Night time), Penny (In her Dragon Form) tries to look for Marcus's Factory and Tower. Gumball spotted The Factory, then told Penny, "I think this is the place. Besides, other than The Rainbow Factory, And that Sewer Place, this has to be it." Darwin then looks down, then says, "Gumball's right, this is it." Penny descends Near the Factory, then Shape-shifts to her Normal form. The Gang hide in the Bushes, as Gumball uses his hands as Binoculars. Gumball looks through his Binocular shaped hands, and see's 2 Soldiers guarding the entrance. Gumball turns to his friends, then says quietly, "Okay, there are 2 Guards at the Entrance. We need to find a way to get them out of the way. Maybe a Distraction or something." Penny Shape-shifts into her Jackalope (Rabbit) Form, then tells Gumball, "Leave that to me, sweet heart." Gumball stops her from hopping to The Guards, then whispers, "There are Security Cameras. We are going to be spotted. Let me try something." Gumball pulls out his Silencer Pistol, then shoots The Cameras. Gumball then Whispers to Penny, "Okay, Go do your thing, and we will do ours." Gumball and Darwin pull out their Daggers. One of the Guards notice a noise in The Bushes, as he cocks his Gun Arm. The Guard tells the other, "I think I heard a noise. Cover me." As The Guards walk to The Bushes, A Rabbit with antlers (Who happens to be Penny) pops out. The Guards held their fire, as They look at it in awe. The Guard on the Left says, "Awe, look at that cute little Rabbit." The Guard on the Right tells his friend, "Actually, that's a Jackalope. A Rabbit with Antlers." The Guard on the Left tells him, "Okay, it just looks so adorable." Penny pretends to blush, as Gumball and Darwin quietly walk behind them. The Guard on the Left picks Penny up, then pets her. Penny stands up, then Kicks The Guard with her 2 feet. The Guard on the Right yells angrily, "You Bitch!" He pulls out a Gun, and points it at Penny. But just then, Gumball stabs him while covering his mouth. Then, Darwin Stabs The Guard Penny kicked, while covering his Mouth too. Gumball tells Penny, "Nice acting and Distraction." Penny (In her Rabbit Voice) said to Gumball, "Thanks. I am in amazing Actress, That's why I got in the Play with you." Penny was about to Shape-shift back to normal, but Gumball stopped her, telling her, "Maybe, you should stay in your Rabbit Form, Until something Majorly bad happens. You can probably sneak around to find any other soldiers." Penny tells Gumball, "Okay, That sounds fair. My Rabbit form is meant to be cunning Anyway."

The Gang all went inside after Carrie phased into The Password lock, then hacks it to help get inside without detection. Carrie turns herself invisible, (That is just some Power I made up for Carrie, even though all Ghosts can be invisible.) to check and see How Many Dwellers Clan soldiers are in The Room. Carrie turns Visible to her friends, then told them, "There are 5 Robots in this Room. Wait here." Carrie turns Invisible again, to kill The Robots in a Stealthy way. Her Robot killing spree lasted for 5 seconds. Carrie reappears, then tells her friends, "Okay, the coast is clear." The Gang checks a Few Rooms, to find The Chrysalis and Principal Brown. Gumball tells Penny, "I know what I said, but can you Shape-shift into your Small Spirit form? I think you can find Principal Brown if you look through The Vents. Please, Report back to me when you find him." Penny Shape-shifts into her Small Spirit form, then tells Gumball, (In her Spirit Voice) "I'll try to find Brown." Gumball opens a Vent, then with a worried look, tells Penny, "Be Careful." Penny Enters The Vents to look for Principal Brown. Gumball then tells Carrie, "Carrie, Can you look for The Chrysalis?" Carrie tells him, "I'm on it. But, can I have one of your Silencer Pistols, Just in Case?" Gumball hands her one of his Stealthy Weapons, as Carrie thanks him. Gumball tells Darwin, "Darwin, Your with me. We need to find a Security Room, if it watches a lot of things in Elmore, We can use them to look for Survivors." Darwin gets a smile on his face, then says to his Brother, "Okay, Let's do this."

Gumball and Darwin approach The Security Room, then see's 2 Soldiers Monitoring The Lair. Then, Both Gumball and Darwin Stabbed them, while covering The Robots Mouths. Both look for The Chrysalis Room, and They see Carrie killing The Robots guarding The Chrysalis. Carrie phases her hand inside The Locked Box, then successfully pulls out The Chrysalis. Gumball and Darwin hug each other in celebration. Then, above Gumball and Darwin, Penny floats down The Vent. Penny tells Gumball, "I Found Principal Brown. He is locked up in a Prison Cell, and he doesn't look so good." Gumball presses a Button on The Security Camera Panel, then sees Everyone in Elmore (In the Prison and In Their School) Alive and Holding on to hope. Gumball then says excitedly, "Yes!" Then he looks at Penny then asks, "Can you show me where Principal Brown is?" Penny tells him, "He is on The First Floor, Third Door on the Right. That's where I found him." Gumball sighs in relief Brown is still alive. Gumball then say's Carrie's Name 5 Times, so she could appear where they are at. Gumball asks Carrie, "Do you still have it?" Carrie pulls it out, then says, "Boo Yeah!" Gumball then says, "Great, Now stay here. Darwin and Penny, you two get out of here. I want to look for Brown myself." Penny Shape-shifts Back into her Normal form, then hugs Gumball, telling him, "Stay Safe." Gumball notices The Robots He and Darwin killed have Ear Pieces, Then he Gives one to Carrie, and another one to Penny. Gumball tells Both of them, "If I'm in any Danger, Carrie you warn Penny to come to save me." Carrie says, "Alright, I'll monitor everything, and you Rescue Brown." And With that, Gumball was on his own to Rescue Principal Brown.

Gumball sneaked his way into The Room, while trying to avoid The Dwellers Clan from Spotting Him. Gumball notices, 10 Guards in The Prison Room. Gumball checks his gun, to see if he has enough ammo to kill them all without being seen. Luckily, he did. Gumball Walks into the Open, then says, "Welcome to Spare-Part World, Population 10." Gumball successfully shoots all 10 Robots, After exposing himself, before they did anything. Gumball tries to look For Principal Brown. He Checks every cell, until he finds one with Loose Brown hair.

And after that, Gumball took the Keys from one of The Robots, and tries to find the Correct one for The Cell His Principal was in. Gumball opens The Door, as He can't see Principle Brown. But, Gumball noticed something move in The Shadows, It had to be Principal Brown. The Shadowed figure says in terror, "Please no more, If you want to kill me, then get it over with." Gumball looked Confused, then says, "Principal Brown. It's Me Gumball." Gumball got The Shadowed Figure's attention. "Gumball?" The Figure could in fact be Principal Brown. "Gumball! I Never thought I'd be so Glad to see you in my Life." Said Principal Brown. Gumball told him, "I came to get you out. Why are you in The Shadows?" Brown then says, "I'm Terribly hurt. Marcus was Responsible for Building The Dwellers Clan." Gumball asks him, "Can you please step out of The Shadows?" Principal Brown walks out of The Shadows, as Gumball notices Blood Stains on his Fur (Mostly on his Chest), and He has been Bruised up Very Badly. Gumball gasps at Principal Brown, as he is Very Weak, Hurt, and Miserable. A tear sheds down Gumball's Face, then asked Brown, "Did Marcus do this to you?" Principal Brown collapses on The Floor, coughing Blood badly. Principal Brown talked to Gumball, (In a Very weak way) "No, Droculus did this to me. And Marcus was sitting there Laughing, and Laughing, and Laughing at me. Gumball, You shouldn't have come. You need to leave, Leave me here. Or Better yet, Kill Me." Gumball got shocked, then said, "What? I can't kill you." Principal Brown argued, "You Must. The Longer I stay here, The More Marcus will Torture me. I don't want this anymore. Please Gumball, I don't want to Live anymore. Life isn't worth Living." Gumball tells him, "I can't. I will Never Kill You." Brown still argues, then starts Crying, "Please Gumball, I'm Begging you. Take your Gun, and shoot my head. Marcus told me I am Nothing but a Pathetically Stupid Ville Worm no one Cares About, and He is Right. I've been a Horrible Person to you and Others, I don't deserve to Live. Marcus took everything from me. My Parents, My Childhood, and My Girlfriend." Gumball pats Brown's Back trying to calm him down, Gumball then tells him, "I'm not trying to be mean, But Like I told you before, You can do much better than Miss Simian. And What Marcus said to you is Not True, I thought at First you were, But during our Journey, I found out underneath that Ville Worm, was a Heart that got lost when Marcus found you. I Found your heart, and I realize You aren't Evil, You just Lost your Childhood to a Tiger." Brown calms down, then looks at Gumball, as he continued, "Principal Brown, You are none of those things. I'm not going to Kill you, and you are coming with me. Me and My Friends will put an end to Marcus and The Dwellers Clan. I Want to help you. I Promise What Marcus does to you will Stop, and we will no longer hate each other. Please come with me." Gumball Pulls out his hand, as Principal Brown was choosing whether he should Die in The Dwellers Clan Lair, or Let Gumball save His Life. Principal Brown finally made his Decision to Go with Gumball. And then Gumball tells His Principal, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

**Okay so The Battle didn't start Yet, But it will soon. So, What will The Dwellers Clan realize They don't have The Chrysalis of Power or Principal Brown anymore? Will Gumball get Principal Brown to safety? Find out Next Time.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Not so Great Escape (Just so I can make a Parody of any story that has the title: The Great Escape)**

* * *

In The Lair of The Dwellers Clan, Marcus hears his Ringtone on His YPhone 6 Plus. He answers it, and The Caller is Droculus. Marcus answers, "What do you want?" Droculus answers back, "We have a Big Problem Creator." Marcus teases Droculus by asking, "What is The Problem? Do you need a Glass of Oil? Do you want you Me to Clean you up? Did Drocky have a Nightmare?" Marcus starts to teasingly cry like an infant, while Some Dwellers Clan Soldiers started Laughing. Droculus screams out to Marcus, "THE CHRYSALIS IS GONE, AND THE PRISONER IS GONE!" Marcus angrily yells, "WHAT?" Marcus got out of his chair, then tells Droculus, "Lock this Place Down, and Track Nigel Down." Droculus tells Marcus, "We can Track Brown, But The Chrysalis is not in The Building." Marcus got even more pissed off then before. He Tells Droculus, "WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IF YOU FAIL ME! Abort Lock Down, I will track them myself. You all Pissed me off Enough today." Marcus runs down The Hall looking for Principal Brown.

Meanwhile, Gumball is Carrying Principal Brown, as Gumball's Principal is to weak to keep going. Gumball accidentally runs into an Anthropomorphic Tiger Known as Marcus Flynnigan. Marcus tells Gumball, "Hey, I Remember You. Your The Son of Sexy old Nicole Watterson. Would you mind If I call Your Parents, to tell them I found you?" Gumball angrily exclaims to Marcus, "I Know you built The Dwellers Clan. And I know what you did to Principal Brown. Your part of the reason Principal Brown and I hate each other. And why He didn't care about his Students at all. You Ruined his Life far too long." Marcus laughs in amusement, then tells Gumball, "Well, What a Brave little Boy, Risking your Life for someone who told me you were the Worst Student He ever Had." Gumball got shocked hearing this, then asks Principal Brown, "Principal Brown, Is that True?" Nigel sighs in defeat, then tells him, "Yes I did say that. But, that was before we got to know each other better during our Journey. I take back what I said. If you were The Worst Student, I would still be in a cell, giving up hope. You have to Believe me." Gumball tells him, "I Believe you." Marcus taunts, "Oh, How Heart Warming. Now, I'm going to do this The Hard way." Marcus claws The Panels to The Doors, automatically locking them up. Then He tells Gumball, "How about a deal? I let you live, if you give me Nigel and The Chrysalis." Gumball tells him, "Sorry, but I don't have The Chrysalis. And you are not going to hurt him anymore." Marcus tells Gumball, "Then you will have to loose all 9 of Your Lives." A Camera moves in The Ceiling, Carrie see's what's happening. Carrie tells Penny, "Gumball and Brown are in Trouble. Hurry!" Marcus tells Gumball, "It's a Pity, Killing you means I will never Steal your Mother away from that Fatass." Gumball claws Marcus for saying that, then yells to him, "How dare you call my Father that! And my Mom will Never love you, especially after hurting her son. My Mom will always love My Dad, and No Matter what you do, Nothing will Split them apart." Marcus angrily exclaims to Gumball, "I will show you how it feels to be Principal Brown." Marcus begins charging at them. When suddenly, A Red Beast with Antlers smashes through The Door. Gumball notices it was Penny saving him. Penny tells Gumball, (In her Red Beast Voice) "Go, I'll be behind you." Penny throws Marcus against The Wall, as She runs with Gumball while carrying Principal Brown. Penny tells Carrie, "Carrie we could really use some help to teleport out of here." Marcus chases them. Carrie appears next to Gumball, Principal Brown, and Penny as she tells them, "Everyone, hold on to my hand." Then before Marcus could claw them (In Slow Motion), They disappeared. Marcus was Growling like a True Tiger, then screams out, "WATTERSON!"

Outside The Lair, Gumball, Brown, Penny, and Carrie appear next to Darwin. Darwin cheers that his Friends are still alive, and they got what they needed. Gumball tells his Friends, "Lets go to Prison, to free The Citizens." Penny Shape-shifts into her Dragon form, Then with everyone on her back, she flies away from the area. Gumball got near Penny's Dragon head, then told her, "Thank you." Then Penny tells Gumball, (In her Dragon Voice) "Your Welcome." Gumball then tells his Girlfriend, "You know what? This is my Second Favorite Form you can be." Then Gumball hugs her neck gently, as Penny felt gentle Love from Gumball.

In The Elmore Police Department, Everyone was still miserable. When suddenly, They heard something attack The Dwellers Clan Robots outside of The Building. A Dwellers Clan Robot smashes through The Wall, as A Red Beast with Antlers is beating the living Crap out of The Robots. Then 3 People entered The Giant Hole in the Wall, It was Gumball (While Carrying Principal Brown), Darwin, Carrie, and Penny who just Shape-shifted Back to Normal. Gumball grabs The Keys, then unlocks every cell in The Prison. Everyone in the Cells, Ran from them, Cheering to the Fact They are Freed. Gumball asked Everyone, "You heard what was on The Radio Right?" Everyone Gumball freed, nodded Yes. Then, Gumball said, "Good. So are you with me? Or Not?" Everyone cheered once again to Gumball and his Friends. One of The Prisoners stepped out of the Crowd, It was a Weird Chin Person with Brown hair. He then tells Them, "We need to get our Kids out of Elmore Junior High. They Took over the School, then turned The Students and Staff into Slaves. My Daughter Sussie is in there." Darwin then tells Gumball, "Oh No, We have to save our Friends. I'm sure they will also help us." Gumball gives Darwin 2 Dollars, then tells him, "Okay. But First, we need to Give Brown some Food. Go to The Vending Machines and get him some Chips and a Soda." Darwin buys The Chips and Soda, then gives it to Principal Brown. Darwin asks Gumball, "Why did you tell me to do this?" Gumball answers, "Because he lost a Lot of Blood, and Sugar can probably help him." Principal Brown finished his snacks, then felt Better now thanks to Gumball. He tells him, "Thank you Watterson." Gumball explains, "I told you I wouldn't kill you." Gumball tells Everyone, "Listen. The Man who built The Dwellers Clan, is Marcus Flynnigan. The Super Intendant of Elmore Junior High. And he Tortured this man, for his entire life." The Prisoners remembered who Marcus was, then agreed Marcus was Always a Mean Person who should be Brought to Justice. They Agreed to Help Gumball Defeat him, then they went off, to Save The Students and Staff of Elmore Junior High.

In Elmore Junior High, Every Kid was Miserable. Suddenly Fire came from The Sky, as A Dragon with Antlers Destroyed some Guarding Posts that held Some Dwellers Clan Soldiers on Top of them. The Kids and Teachers cheered, then attacked The Dwellers Clan, by ripping their heads off with their cuffs, and using what they had as a weapon. The Dragon descended down, then The Kids and Teachers, saw 4 People on The Dragon's Back. A Banana screams with excitement, "It's Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Carrie, And..." The Banana slowed his sentence realizing Principle Brown is with them. He Finishes, "Principal Brown?" A Baboon steps in the way, then said excitedly, "Nigel. Your Alive!" Principal Brown recognizes her, "Lucy?" Said Brown. They reunited by hugging each other, But stopped to realize they broke up. Principal Brown apologizes to Miss Simian, as She apologized to him to. Gumball tells Everyone, "Today, We Fight The Dwellers Clan. Marcus Flynnigan is behind all of it. He Made Every Robot in The Clan. We stand against him to Save Elmore, and Live in Peace one again." Every Child and Teacher cheered to Gumball's short Speech. Everyone Took Apart some Weapons from The Dwellers Clan, to fight back. Gumball then adds, "TODAY WE TAKE BACK ELMORE, AND END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Everyone cheered again.

In The Lair of The Dwellers Clan, Marcus was Watching Elmore Junior High on his Camera. Then, Marcus gets Very, Very Angry, then Screams Out, "THEY KNOW I MADE YOU ALL. NOOOOOOOOO!" Droculus asks Marcus, "What shall we do now?" Marcus smirked, then speaks into The Microphone, "Everyone, our plan to Frame Principal Brown has Failed. Time for Plan B. We take The Chrysalis Back, then I Will Kill Nigel, He is no longer useful, and I will miss Torturing him. Everyone, Prepare for Battle." Marcus started laughing like a maniac.

On the Open Road, in the Middle of a Sun Rise, The Watterson and Fitzgeralds are in The Desert driving Back to Elmore. Dana Fitzgerald was Driving, because Patrick fell asleep. Then, Nicole Notices The Fitzgeralds have stopped their Car. She asked Dana, "What happened?" Dana Responded, "It's okay, we will be right behind you. We all need to talk to each other about something." Nicole says, "Okay, We are going to Rescue our Children." Then afterwards, The Wattersons drove off, leaving The Fitzgeralds behind to settle something. Dana wakes Patrick up, "Patrick. Patrick." Says Dana. Patrick woke up asking his wife, "What?" She tells him, "We all Need to talk." Dana looks at her 2nd Daughter, "Dakota, wake up." Dakota woke up, then asked her Mother, "Mommy, Why have we stopped?" Dana tells her Husband and 2nd Daughter, "We need to stay up, We need to save Penny. And since there are Too Many Robots we are going to fight, We need to do something Risky. We are breaking out of our Shells, and use our Forms to help Elmore." Patrick gets Shocked, then tells His Wife, "Dana, we have been over this. We are not coming out of our shells." Dana tells Everyone to get out of Their Car, then tells them, "We need to save our Daughter and we are facing over God Knows how Much Robots we are going to Face. We need to come out of our shells." Patrick argues, "No, Please Dana." Dana grabs a Near By Rock, to try to smash a Crack into her Shell. Patrick tries to stop her, "No, Please Dana. We will find another way. Please Put the Giant Rock down." Dana gently puts down The Rock. Patrick tells her, "Thank you. Like I've been saying before, 'The Longer we stay in our Shell's, The Happier our Lives will be.'" Dana sighs, then tells Patrick, "Then I hope you can forgive me." Patrick get's confused then asks His Wife, "For What?" Dana Picks The Giant Rock back up, then yells, "FOR THIS!" Dana throws The Rock Very Hard at Patrick, as he collapses on The Desert Floor. He got up, then he feels himself for cracks, until he found one on his Shells Lip. Patrick is shocked His Wife did this to him. He asks her in a disappointed tone, "Dana, How could yo...?" Just then he sees Dana getting ready to Crack Dakota's Shell. Dana warns Dakota, "Hold Still, Mommy's going to make sure she doesn't hurt you, when she breaks your shell." Before Dana can Crack Dakota's Shell, Patrick tackled her to The Ground, trying to stop Her and Dakota from coming out of their shells. Patrick holds his wife Down until she stops Struggling. She tells him, "Patrick, Your hurting me." Patrick arguably corrects, "No I'm not. I'm trying to keep both of you from making a Big Mistake." Dakota is terrified that her Father is doing this to her Mother. Dakota screams while crying, "Please get off of Mommy. Please, Your hurting her." Patrick stops and realizes he is hurting The Woman he Loved, in front of their Child. He got off of Dana, then Patrick then said to them, "I'm Sorry. But We shouldn't come out of our shells. People will think we are Freaks, I just want us to be safe and Accepted." Dana comforts Patrick, then tells him, "Penny has been out of her Shell for Months. Maybe this is a sign that we don't need to hide ourselves anymore. If you want to keep pretending to be someone your Not, That's fine. But Me and Dakota had Enough of this, Especially Penny. Patrick Please. This is what Penny would want." Patrick still felt guilty hurting His Wife. Just then, Dakota gently pulls on Her Fathers Arm, then said in a Desperately sad way, "Please Daddy. No More Hiding." Patrick stares at His Daughter for 3 Seconds, then made a Decision. He tells Them while mumbling, "Fine, I'll Do it." Dana asks him, "Sorry, What did you just say?" Patrick tells them so they could hear him, "I will come out of my Shell with you all." Both Dana and Dakota felt happy Patrick changed his mind, they thanked him. Patrick continues, "On one condition. All of you stay near me during The Battle." Both Dana and Dakota told Patrick, "It's a Deal." Dana kisses Patrick on The Lips, then told him, "Your doing the Right Thing." Patrick tells her, "I still don't know if it is The Right Thing. But, I'll do it for all of you. And for Penny." Dana and Dakota cracked their Shells. Patrick and His Family are ready to Break out of Their Shells to reveal who they really are. As The Fitzgerald's Shell's started Glowing on the Inside, and The Cracks spread across their Shell, they started to struggle and scream. Then, BOOM! As the Scene turns completely white.

* * *

**Okay, The 1st Part of The Final Battle is about to Begin. The Fitzgeralds are Completely out of Their Shells, so they can use their Forms to Battle The Dwellers Clan and Help Gumball and Penny. What will happen in the 1st Part of The Final Battle? What Forms will each of Penny's Family have? (For The Record, Each Fitzgerald will have completely Different Forms from Penny's.) Lots of Surprises coming in what's left of this Story. Find out what happens in The Next Chapter.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part 1 (Elmore Fights Back)**

* * *

Everyone in Elmore is following Gumball (While He is on Penny's Back as She is in her Wolf Form) to battle The Dwellers Clan, So they can end Their Destruction. Gumball and his Army walk to The Factory where The Dwellers Clan got Built. They arrive at The Factory, As Gumball yells out, "Marcus Flynnigan, We know Your in there. We come to Fight you and The Clan, and Save Elmore. Please come out. We have an Army of Civilians outside Your Factory, And We won't stop until you and your Robots are taken down." Just then, A Gigantic Monitor with an mechanical arm holding it appears in front of The Factory. The Monitor turns on and reveals Marcus Flynnigan. Marcus takes a Good Look at The Army, then greets Gumball, "Welcome back to My Factory Gumball Watterson. Oh, and Your Friends as well. Not to Mention My Personal Punching Bag. And you brought guests. How Thoughtful." Gumball yells to him, "This Stops Now Marcus. Before we fight, I would love to reason with you first. I don't want anyone in My Army to get hurt, I don't want anyone at all hurt, Not Even You." Marcus lets out a small sarcastic, "Ha!" Then tells Gumball, "My scar you gave me says otherwise. What are you Proposing?" Gumball responds, "I don't want it to come to this, I Really don't. Please, I'm giving you a Chance to Abandon your Goal of World Domination, Shut Down Every Robot in The Dwellers Clan, Apologize to Principal Brown, Surrender to Justice, and Let us remain in Peace. But just know this, We are Not giving you The Chrysalis. We will find a Way to Destroy it without Death happening. Please, Surrender, and Nobody will be harmed." Marcus hums to himself thinking. Then Answers to Gumball, "Why would you want to Destroy something that can give you what you want?" Gumball responds, "Because it will corrupt those who use it too much." Marcus tells Gumball, "Corruption is my Pleasure. And my Robots were Built Corrupted. Corruption will come with good perks." Gumball tells him, "And, You will Leave My Principal alone when it's all over." Marcus laughs, then tells Gumball, "I know his secret you little Brat. You can stop calling Nigel a Principal, Because he isn't one. I'm not Like Your Father, An Idiot. Or That Liar you once Hated." Behind Gumball, He hears whispers and mummers in The Army. Someone in The Army asks Gumball, "What is he talking about." Marcus then taunts Gumball, "Don't you think This City should know who they placed the trust of running a School too?" The Monitor then faces Gumball army, Exposing Nigel for The Phony he really is. "Everyone in Elmore, You have been lied to for 21 Years. Nigel has Kept a Secret he thought he could get away with. Nigel Brown has A Fake Diploma." The Entire Army gasps at what Marcus announced. Then got angry. Nigel whispers, "Oh, No. Marcus You Bastard." Marcus laughs then says, "One more thing Nigel, YOUR FIRED!" Gumball's army starts Booing Nigel for hiding this truth. Nigel felt depressed A lot of people are really Pissed off at him now. Gumball tried to think fast, then said, "Nigel is not The Enemy. He did this all for a Reason, and that Reason was Marcus. He has been abusing him his entire Life, and Kept doing it while raising him. Believe me when I tell you all, Marcus is no better than Nigel." Gumball turns to Nigel, then says to him, "No Offense." Nigel responded, "None taken." Marcus Screams out, "ENOUGH! We will get what we need. The Dwellers Clan." The Door to The Factory revealed Too Much Robots, ready for Battle. Marcus finishes his sentence, "Attack!" The Dwellers Clan prepared to charge at Gumball's Army, as Gumball yells to Everyone in Elmore, "CHARGE!" And The Battle Begins.

The Citizens of Elmore and The Dwellers Clan started Fighting each other, as They Kept Punching, Kicking, and Even Shooting Each other Left and Right. Gumball gives Nigel a Big Sword, then tells him, "If anyone has to take down Marcus, It has to be you. It's time you stand up to him." Brown took the Sword, then said, "Your Right. Marcus can't scare me anymore." He jumps on top of a Car, then screams so Marcus can hear, "I'M COMING FOR YOU MARCUS! REVENGE WILL BE MINE!" Nigel ran, as he is slicing some Robots to cut his way to Marcus. Penny Shape-shifts into her Red Beast Form, As She and Gumball are Side by Side. As Penny is fighting The Robots, and Gumball is Slicing and Shooting at Them, while trying to keep Penny safe. There was one Big Problem, There is Too Many Robots. A T-Rex known as Tina Rex told Gumball, "There is too Many of them. They are actually winning at taking me down." Everyone in Gumball's Army is losing. Gumball got worried, they won't be able to stop them. When Suddenly, he hears a Familiar Car Driving. Gumball said, "I know who's Car it is." Just then, A Yellow Car rams through The Army, It was Gumball and Darwin's Family coming to help. Gumball and Darwin see their Mother, "Mom, You Got My Message." Nicole finds her sons, then tells Her Husband in an Excited way, "Richard, I found Gumball and Darwin." The Wattersons cheered they found Their kids. Nicole tells Richard, "Get what you can find Under Your Seats." Richard and Anais looked under their seats, and They Found Guns. Nicole pulls out 1 Machine Gun, and 1 Shotgun, then goes on top of the Car while her Husband Drives. She tells Richard, "Pop, the Hood." And so Richard did, And Nicole Jumped very high with a Explosion cloud Behind her. (In Slow Motion while laughing) She shoots Some Robots while in the air, as Richard said, (at normal speed) "Wow, That's Hot." Then, Nicole made her way to her Sons. "Kids!" Said Nicole, as she hugged Gumball and Darwin. Gumball and Darwin are both happy they reunited with Their Family, Nicole said to them, "I'm so happy your both okay. But, you realize you are in trouble now right?" Gumball apologizes to Her Mom, as she forgives him and kisses his cheek. And, Darwin apologized for not Returning Gumball to them, as Nicole also forgave him. Gumball tells his Mom, "I know we have to leave, But if I leave, I'm not leaving Elmore for Dead. Can you help us?" Nicole thought to herself, then She finally tells her Son, "Okay, We are in this Together."

Marcus watches The Battle, then notices Nicole is fighting His Soldiers with her Family. Marcus did a Spit-take for getting shocked at this. Marcus tells The Dwellers Clan, "Kill every one of them. But, Leave Nicole Watterson alive." Droculus argues, "I don't think that's a Good idea. She is actually tearing through our army." Marcus tells Droculus, "I don't care. Don't question me." Steeltron tells Droculus, "Screw his order, we need to Kill Nicole." Droculus and Steeltron enter the Battle, and started to Fight off some of Elmore's Civilians.

Gumball yells out, "Even if our Family is hear, they are still winning." Just then an Owl swooped from the Sky, It was Joshua Son of The Keepers of The Chrysalis. Joshua grabbed a Robot by the head, then swoops him up in The Air telling The Robot, "Going Up.". Joshua then says as he is high enough , "Going Down." Joshua lets go of The Robot, as The Robot falls to his Death Screaming. Gumball and his Friends saw Joshua, then said, "You came back for us." Joshua tells Gumball, "They Murdered My Parents, I have to do something. Plus the surprises I told you about happens during this fight. Oh, and I brought a Few Friends with me." Gumball asks, "What Friends?" They hear Roars and Creepy Noises, It was The Monsters From The Forest of Doom. And they are helping to defeat The Clan. Joshua swoops at Some Robots, and stabbing them with his talons. He is even sinking his talons into The Robot's Eyes, killing them instantly.

Marcus is shocked to see a Barn Owl killing his Soldiers. He growls and Calls Droculus. He answers, "Now is not a good time to call Creator." Marcus yells, "IT IS A GOOD TIME TO CALL!" Then talks Normal to Droculus with an angry tone, "Droculus, Who The Hell Is That Flying in the Air?" Droculus got nervous, then says, "Oh, I Forgot to mention, The Keepers had a Child." Marcus got upset, then said to Droculus, "You killed The Keepers, but Never Bother to mention They had a Child?" Steeltron laughs at Droculus's call, "Must have slipped his mind." Said Steeltron. Marcus ordered, "Bring that Damn Bird out of the Sky!"

Gumball and Darwin got separated from Their Family during The Battle, and are with Penny and Carrie. Carrie is shooting The Robot's heads with her Guns. Penny says, (In her Red Beast Voice) "I can't hold them. They are to Powerful. We need a Bigger Army or Something." The Robots held Penny down, as She Shape-shifts back to Normal because of how weak she was getting. Gumball was Screaming, "Noooo!" One of The Robots got His Sword out, and was ready to kill The Shape-shifter. But, Gumball suddenly heard a Screech, as he looked up and saw 3 Birds he has Never seen Before, and they all have Antlers on their heads. The 3 Birds are 1 Big Condor, 1 Griffin, and 1 Phoenix. They all flew at The Robots attempting to Kill Penny, and are beating the living crap out of them. The Robots left. Penny gasps with surprise, as she recognizes The Birds. The Birds Shape-shifted into a Form that looks like Penny except all of them have different colors. One of them is Green and Blue, who had big Antlers and Muscles, and has the Shape of Penny's Father's Shell . The 2nd One was Blue and Pink, Who looks like Penny but Taller. And the Last one is Purple and Red, who looks like Penny but Shorter. Penny is surprised to find out that, her entire Family is out of Their Shells. Penny looks at The Green and Blue one, then says to it, "Dad?" She Completely recognized Them, then got happy she to was reunited with her Family, and also They all got out of their shells. They are now A Shape-shifting Family. Penny and her Family hugged each other. Gumball see's Penny's Family out of their shells, then say's, "Wow, Your all out of your Shells. You all look AWSOME!" Patrick tells Gumball, "I still haven't forgotten about what happened last time I saw you." Gumball Remembered he Took Penny away from them. Then Gumball tells her Family, "I'm sorry, I just want Penny to be safe. I would do anything for her." Patrick explains, "We forgive you, But It's our Job to make sure we all stay safe. Thank you for Protecting her." Gumball felt Thankful that The Fitzgeralds are willing to forgive him. Patrick tell him, "Now if you'll excuse me..." Patrick Shape-shifts into a Gigantic Green Scorpion the size of a Skyscraper with Antlers on his Head, then finishes to Gumball, (In his Scorpion form Voice) "I've got to Protect My Family and save everyone." Dana Shape-shifts into a Black Panther, and Dakota Shape-shifts back into her Phoenix form, and attack The Dwellers Clan Army. As Patrick uses his Scorpion Tail to Pierce a lot of Robots, and Snapping them in half with his Scorpion Claws. Dana is Pouncing on The Robots, and Biting their heads off, and Tearing them with her Claws. Dakota flies near The Robot's Oil they spilled from Elmore Civilians shooting them, and flies near The Oil to light them all up, and make The Fire on her go into The Robots, and Blows them up.

Bobert manages to Escape The Lair, and ran to Gumball, and told him, "I heard what you said on The Radio. Listen The Dwellers Clan have Unlimited Ammo, But there is a way to Shut their Weapons down. You all have to get to The Signal Generator, and destroy it. Then, The Dwellers Clan won't have any Weapons to fight back, for they will be Jammed and Stuck inside of them." Gumball tells Bobert, "Your a Genius." Gumball runs towards Darwin and Carrie, then told them, "Get inside The Factory, and find The Signal Generator that allows The Dwellers Clan to access their weapons, and destroy it." Carrie tells Gumball, "Okay, it will make things easier. Come on Darwin." Carrie and Darwin made a Run inside The Factory, Unfortunately Steeltron spots them, then says to himself, "Where do you think you 2 are going?" Steeltron tells Droculus, "I got to follow These 2. Hold them off." Steeltron leaves Droculus's Side, to follow Darwin and Carrie into The Factory.

* * *

**Okay so Darwin and Carrie need to Destroy The Weapon Signal Generator do The Dwellers Clan will be easy to stop. Part 2 starts soon. What did you think of Penny's Family after they came out of their Shells? Do you like some of their forms? (Those aren't all their Forms.) Will Principal Brown defeat Marcus? Will Steeltron stop Darwin and Carrie? Will Gumball win? Find out in Part 2 of The Final Battle.**

**Patrick Shape-shifting into a Scorpion was an exciting thing I thought of.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and is Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Final Battle Part 2 (Weapon Jam)**

* * *

As The Final Battle takes place outside The Factory, Darwin and Carrie are on their way to destroy The Weapon Signal Generator. Darwin and Carrie found The Assembly Room, Where The Dwellers Clan got Built. They look around to find The Generator when suddenly, Darwin steps on a Cracked Picture on The Floor. The Picture is from The 70's, and on it was Elmore Junior High and Younger Nigel Brown, Richard, and Nicole. Darwin picks The Picture up, then tells Carrie, "This Picture has been smashed. It must have been smashed years ago." Carrie reminds Darwin, "We need to find The Generator to save our friends." They left The Assembly Room.

Back outside The Factory, Gumball and his Army are kicking Major Ass. Gumball and Penny are on top of a Truck fighting The Dwellers Clan. Gumball tells Penny, "Stay close to me. If Someone tries to hurt you, I'll kill them." Droculus appears in front of Gumball, then tells him, "I keep forgetting to kill you every time I ran into you. This Time, You won't be so lucky." Droculus kicks Gumball Down, As He and Gumball prepare a Fight and one of them will walk out of the ring soon. Gumball Punches Droculus in The Jaw, and Droculus Swings his Mace arm at him. Luckily, Gumball dodges Droculus's Mace. Gumball kicks Droculus's side, and Droculus uses his Sword to try to stab him. Gumball got 2 of his Machetes out, and Prepares to Fight Droculus in a Sword Fight. As swords collided (While pushing each others swords), Droculus taunts, "Killing a Little Child will be easy as Killing an Adult." Droculus laughs, as Gumball released His 2 Swords from Pushing Droculus's Swords. They continue to fight. Penny Shape-shifts into her Wolf form, then jumps in front of Gumball, protecting him and Growling at Droculus. Penny tells Droculus, (In her Wolf Voice) "No one is hurting him, as long as I'm around." Penny jumps onto Droculus with Very Sharp Teeth, She Tries to Bite Droculus hard to get him weak. As she keeps chewing Droculus like a Savage, Droculus Punches her off of him. As he Did, Penny let out a small Wolf Yelp (You know, from whenever Wolves or Dogs get hurt.) Gumball see's this, then get More Furious than His Mother gets. Gumball Shot Droculus with his Shotgun, then gets his sword to Kill Droculus. Droculus deflected Gumball's attack, then continued fighting with Swords again.

The Watterson Family are still Fighting The Dwellers Clan, as Richard is Running them all over with Nicole's Car, and Nicole keeps fighting them like a True Ninja. Anais told her Father, "Dad! Mom is in trouble. Come On." Nicole gets Captured by a Solider, as one of them said, "Marcus told us to leave you alive. Your coming with us." Richard comes to The Rescue, by Killing The Robots that caught The Woman he Loves. He frees Nicole, as she tells him, "Thank you sweetie." Nicole kisses Richard on the Lips, then tells him, "I think I know Who is responsible for making these Robots." Richard asks, "Who?" Nicole answers, "Marcus." Richard gloats, "HA. I knew there was something bad about him. He is Evil." Nicole tells him, "I can't believe it. He seemed so nice. You were right about him. And he is going to kill our son. We need to stop him." Richard asks Her, "Do you still love me?" Nicole answers, "Of course. You will always be my Husband. We make a Good Team, and we will always be one." Nicole kisses Richard on the Lips again, but this Time for 5 Seconds.

Inside The Factory, Darwin and Carrie found The Generator. It was a Big Power Supply. Darwin tells Carrie, "Well, let's go Sabotage Marcus and The Clan." Someone tries to shoot at Darwin, but misses. It was Steeltron, ready to stop them from Sabotaging The Dwellers Clan. He tells them, "Me and The Clan might have a Victory Supper when we Stop Elmore's Civilians. Maybe I will cook me a Nice Goldfish with Legs." Steeltron laughs as he shoots one more bullet at Darwin. Carrie tells Darwin, "RUN!" Then tells Steeltron, "You won't be able to defeat me, because I was born a Ghost. And Everyone knows you can't kill a Ghost." Steeltron laughs, then tells Carrie, "That is where you are Wrong." Steeltron pulls out a Vacuum Pipe. Carrie is shocked, then said, "You got to be kidding me." Carrie tries to fly to Darwin, and Steeltron follows them. Darwin climbs up to a Shaft Ladder that leads to a Bridge attached to the ceiling with Pillars. Just than, Steeltron grabs Darwin's leg. Darwin screams, then Steeltron tells him, "Before we eat you, Mind if I turn you back into a Real Fish?" Steeltron laughs at the thought of Pulling Darwin's Legs completely off his body. Suddenly, something invisible was kicking Steeltron. Darwin tells Carrie, "Thanks for Saving me." Carrie tells him, "I didn't do that." Carrie gasps with excitement at something. Steeltron is getting beaten up by nothing for some reason. Darwin asks, "What's Happening?" Carrie tells Darwin, "Take a Drop of My Potion. You will see what's going on." Carrie drops her Potion on Darwin's Tongue, then see's an Anthropomorphic Compass that looks like a Ghost kicking Steeltron's ass. Darwin realized it was Carrie's Ex-Boyfriend who died named Columbus. Darwin stops and realizes Carrie had The Ghost Potion, then said angrily, "Wait! You had The Ghost Potion from Halloween The Entire Time? It could've been helpful to us." Columbus tells Carrie, "You Miss me? I got Most of The Ghost to fight back against The Dwellers Clan." Darwin then says, "Well, that explains why they keep falling apart for some reason Outside." Steeltron tries to fight Columbus, as He tells Darwin and Carrie, "I got this, Go!" Darwin and Carrie are trying to find a Perfect angle to Shoot The Generator. Carrie tells Darwin, "We need a Perfect shot." Steeltron shoots Darwin's Gun, then The Gun shoots The Water System. The Room is Spreading Water in The Entire Room, meaning it will Flood the entire Room. Sadly, The Generator is Waterproof. Columbus tells Darwin and Carrie, "I need to help the other's Good Luck." Then, Columbus disappeared.

Outside, Elmore is still Fighting The Dwellers Clan. Banana Joe is Fighting The Clan. When suddenly, he hears a Girl Scream. It was The Yellow Ice Cream herself Sarah. Banana Joe gasps at this, then takes his peel off, then throws it near a Soldiers foot as They walk the Captive Ice Cream to The Lair. The Robot slips on Joe's Banana Peel, then accidentally shoots his friends. Then, Banana Joe grabs a Gun, and Shoots The Robot that caught Sarah. Banana Joe frees Sarah, as she thanks him. Banana Joe tells her, "If we die, There is something I need to get off my chest. I... I have a Crush on you." Sarah is shocked, then Banana Joe kisses Sarah on the Lips, as Sarah is struggling to stop him. But after a Few seconds, She stopped then lets Joe kiss her for 3 seconds.

Darwin and Carrie are still trying to shoot The Generator. But, Steeltron Hangs from The Bridge, and tries to Suck Carrie in his Vacuum weapon. Carrie tries to hold onto The Rail, so she can't be pulled in. She tells Darwin, "Grab the Gun and Shoot The Generator." Darwin asks while panicking, "What about you?" Carrie tells him, "Forget about me, Just grab the Gun. Save our Friends and Families." Carrie's hand slipped slightly, because The Vacuum was getting stronger. Steeltron tells Carrie, "When I'm done with you, I'm turning your friend into Fish Sticks." Steeltron laughs Insane at what he said. Darwin saw Carrie's Ghost Potion on the ground. Now Darwin needs to make a decision. He wants to save his friends, but he also what's to save The Love of his Life. He had to Choose quickly and Fast. Darwin choose to Rescue Carrie. He grabbed Her Potion, as Carrie gets worried, then said, "Darwin, What are you doing? No, You'll be in Even more Danger as a Ghost." Darwin drinks The Potion, as Carrie screams, "NOOOOO!" Darwin's Body fall's flat, as He is Now a Ghost again. Darwin rushes to Carrie. Carrie's hands slips from The Rail, as she is getting sucked in. Luckily, Darwin caught both of her Hands, so he can try to save her. Steeltron Laughs, then says, "How Nobel of you to save Your Friend, rather than Stop our Creator's Plan for World Domination." Carrie tells Darwin, "Darwin, You need to let go of me, go back in your Body, and destroy The Generator." Darwin tells Carrie as he is trying so hard to save her, "No, Carrie I'm not Letting you Go. I LOVE YOU." Carrie is shocked, then her cheeks turned bright red again. Carrie snaps out of it, then tells him, "Our friends lives are more Important than mine. Save them Darwin." Darwin argues, "I'm not leaving you until your safe. Carrie, I Know you don't feel the same way, but I will always LOVE YOU!" Carrie asks, "How would I know? Even if I do date someone, they are going to end up cheating on me. Nobody wants to be my Boyfriend, they just do it for Games and Stuff." Darwin tells her, "I'm not that kind of Person, and you know it. I told you Before I wouldn't cheat on you. I would want to be with you forever. Without you, I wouldn't find much beauty unless they wear a Beautiful Dress." Carrie is getting pulled even more, as she tells Darwin, "I'm Slipping, If you don't go back in your Body, We will both be Defeated by this Psycho." Steeltron tells them angrily, "You will both be mine soon enough." Just then, Joshua arrives to save Darwin and Carrie from Steeltron. Joshua Rips Steeltron's Vacuum arm off with his Talons, Freeing Carrie and Darwin from Defeat, as Carrie falls onto Darwin. Joshua then claws Steeltron's arm he was using to hold on to The Bridge, Then Steeltron falls into The Water flooding The Room. Steeltron then screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then SPLASH, Steeltron gets Electrocuted by The Water, killing him instantly. Darwin and Carrie got up, then thanked Joshua for saving them. Carrie asks Darwin, "What you said back there, Is it all True?" Darwin tells Carrie, "Well, like people say, 'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.'" Carrie smiles at this. Darwin tells her, "Well, I'll just go back in my Body, and Destroy The Generator." Carrie stops him, then says, "WAIT! Can I do something before you go back in your body?" Darwin thinks to himself, then says, "Sure, what do you want?" Carrie says, "This!" Then Carrie pulls Darwin in for a SURPRISE Kiss on The Lips. Carrie kisses Darwin, as Romantic Music Plays. Darwin and Carrie slowly pulled away, then Darwin says, "But, I thought you said..." Carrie places her Hand on his Lips, Then they kiss again. As Joshua sees it happen, he tells both of them, "That was your surprises. Carrie got a Boyfriend, and Darwin got The Girl of his Dreams." Darwin asks Carrie, "Then, can we go steady?" Carrie thinks to herself, then finished, "YES, A THOUSHAND TIMES YES. I LOVE YOU DARWIN WATTERSON!" Darwin calmly tells Carrie, "I Love you too, Carrie Kruger." Darwin goes back in his Body, then uses his Gun to Shoot The Generator. The Generator explodes, Then Joshua tells Darwin and Carrie, "Let's get out of here before I drown." Joshua Flies out of The Factory, and Darwin dives into The Water to swim out, and Carrie teleported out of The Factory.

* * *

**YES! Darwin finally got Carrie to be his Girlfriend. I wanted to put that on there for the Carwin Shippers. So Darwin destroyed The Generator, Steeltron is no more, and The Dwellers Clan are near Defeat. What will happen in Part 3? Find out next time.**

**I also want to put in an Actual Quote in there, for Darwin to win Carrie's heart. I Hope you like this Chapter.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet **


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: The Final Battle Part 3 (Downfall of The Dwellers Clan)**

* * *

Outside The Factory, The Dwellers Clan army somehow can't access their Weapons. The Civilians of Elmore notice The Dwellers Clan Army is No Longer Armed. The Army got so Frightened, They don't have Weapons to defend Themselves. Citizens of Elmore attack them all, and The Dwellers Clan army is Falling as quick as Wildfire. Gumball smiles at The Possibility, His City will Win The War. Gumball tells Penny, "Darwin and Carrie did it. Marcus's Army is Falling." Gumball turns to Droculus, then says, "Take that! No Weapons will make everything easier." Droculus got up, then his arm Pulled out a Spear. Gumball is Shocked Droculus still has Weapons. "SURPRISE!" Says Droculus. Gumball backs away from Droculus freaking out, saying, "No. That's Impossible. How Can this be?" Droculus tells Gumball, "Marcus gave me Weapons to transmit into a Chip. A Chip that lets me Bring out My Weapons, That's how special Marcus Made me. Now Prepare to Die." Droculus laughs. Penny comes back to Try to Save Gumball from Droculus. Behind Droculus, Penny Shape-shifts into her Medusa Form. She grabs Droculus from behind, Then hisses at Droculus. Penny beats him up, then One of the Snakes on Penny's Head spat Venom directly at Droculus, Hitting his Right eye. Droculus somehow had Blades pop out oh his Shin Guards, then Penny got hurt (But didn't die), accidentally Releasing Droculus. Penny's Snake Venom that Hit Droculus in The Eye not only Turned his eye Green, But also Blinded him in The Eye. Droculus now has Red on his Left Eye, and Green on his Blinded Right Eye. The Blades go back inside Droculus's Shins, and Gumball Got his 2 Swords to Fight Droculus off.

Marcus Wearing a War Lord Outfit, watches from His Tower, He gets Mad saying out loud to himself, "NO! NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" "It is Happening Marcus." Says Someone from behind Marcus. It was None other than Nigel Brown. Marcus laughs in amusement, "Look who decided to come crawling back to his Master." Said Marcus. Nigel told him Angrily, "You are not My Master. Not Anymore. You took everything from me, You Ruined My Life. I am Done Running from you, You can't Control me Anymore." Marcus yells to Nigel, "What potential do you have to Stand against me?" Marcus chuckles to himself. Nigel tells Marcus, "Your going to get what you deserve Flynnigan. Your Army is Falling, Surrender or I will give you what I should've Given you the day I found out Your nothing but a Monster." Marcus amusingly tells Nigel, "Do you know what my Favorite Part of your Job was? The day after you were Discovered about your Diploma, You were going to Blow up The School. You didn't destroy it, But at least there was an Explosion." Nigel yells, "I thought Gumball would rad me out." Marcus laughs again, "What Potential do you see in That Damn Cat? What has he ever done to you, to make you like him?" Nigel squints his eyes angrily at Marcus, telling him, "I was That Kid before, Until you killed that Part of me 46 Years ago. If I don't bring you down, Gumball should. If I die Today, I'll Die fighting You." Brown pulls out his sword to begin to Face his Fear. Marcus taunts, "Good Luck attempting to kill me, Weakling." Nigel Brown and Marcus Flynnigan prepare to Fight, As Nigel uses his Sword, and Marcus uses his own Claws to Fight Nigel.

Back out of The Factory, Gumball and Penny are still fighting Droculus. Droculus knocks both of them down, then taunts, "You 2 are Perfect for Each other. Too Bad you will both End up Like Romeo and Juliet when I'm done with you both." Droculus laughs again. Gumball looks at The Tower, and Sees Nigel trying to Defeat Marcus. Gumball tells Penny, "We need to get up that Tower and Rescue Brown." Gumball kicks his feet to Droculus's Leg, making him trip and Fall. Penny Shape-shifts into her Dragon form, then tells Gumball, (In her Dragon Voice) "Hurry get on." Gumball made his way onto Penny's Back. When Droculus got back up, he then tries to Jump onto Penny. Droculus got her Tail, then tries to climb on her to Get to Gumball. Gumball looks from Behind, and sees Droculus on Penny with him. Gumball tells Penny while fighting Droculus, "Penny, try to shake him off." Penny did what Gumball said, But Gumball and Droculus couldn't get Good Balance, as Either or Both of Them could Fall off of Penny, Plunging toward Death. Penny's Family finished off The Last of The Dwellers Clan. Patrick (In his Scorpion Form), sees Gumball and Penny are in Trouble. Patrick Shape-shifts back into a Condor, then tells His wife, (In his Condor Voice) "Our Daughter is in Trouble. Come On." Dana Shape-shifts Into her Griffin Form, and Flies with Patrick, to Rescue Penny and Gumball from Certain Death, after Patrick asked The Watterson Family to look after Dakota for him, which they accept. Droculus tries to swing his Mace at Gumball, to make him fall off of Her. Droculus hits Penny's Left Wing, and Penny accidentally Crashes into The Tower with Gumball and Droculus.

Nigel and Marcus kept on Fighting. Marcus tries to use Objects in His Throne Room, to try to Hurt Nigel. Nigel was able to slice, and Deflect Marcus's attacks. Nigel tells Marcus while fighting, "What you are doing to These Innocent Children is Wrong. I'm not going to let you Torture them the way you Tortured me." Marcus uses his Claws to Cut Nigel in his Face, Breaking his Skin and Causing Nigel to bleed from his Face. "I taught you everything I know, And this is how you repay me?" Says Marcus. Nigel jumps and Kicks Marcus's Face. Nigel and Marcus are covered in their own Blood trying to kill each other. Nigel tells Marcus, "People like you deserve to Burn in Hell." Nigel kicks Marcus out of The Window, then Nigel jumps out to fight him in the air, as They are falling 700ft From The Tower. They Both survive the Fall, and Proceeded The Fight.

Inside The Tower, Gumball, Penny, and Droculus woke up from being unconscious for a short time. Droculus sees The Chrysalis of Power, then runs after it. Gumball also runs after it. They both Got it at the same time. Gumball uses The Chrysalis to Wish for Penny to be healed from Droculus hurting her with his Shin Guard Blades. Penny felt better now thanks to Gumball. She Shape-shifts back into her Red Beast Form, to try to save Gumball. Penny punches Droculus in the Face very hard, it caused a Dent in his Face. Droculus growled, then said to Penny, "You will regret the day you did this to me, And My Eye." Gumball Claws Droculus's arm, giving him a scratch mark. Droculus drops The Chrysalis on accident, then Penny grabs it. Gumball is getting hurt badly from Droculus, worse than Droculus was beating Nigel Brown. This time, Droculus might kill Gumball. Droculus tells Gumball, "You are Not going to Live long enough, to see Marcus kill Brown. He shall put him out of his Misery, Like I will put you out of it." Droculus pulls out his Sword Arm, then (In Slow-Motion) Prepares to Kill Gumball Watterson. Suddenly, Penny's Family flies into The Tower Penny crashed into, then Patrick strikes Droculus with is Fist. Patrick tries to put Droculus in a Sleeper-hold, then tells him, "You leave my Daughter Alone, You Damn Machine!" Droculus breaks free, by Punching Patrick in the Face. Then, grabs his antlers to smack him against the wall. Penny is terrified, "DAD!" She screams out. Gumball tells Patrick, "Use your Forms. He will be too Powerful for you to Fight in your Normal Form." Patrick argues, "But, We will be hated doing this much damage." Gumball tells Patrick, "Trust me. Your forms will make you powerful enough to damage him. Your Family is Perfect the way they are. You all got out of your shells. It's time you show everyone, you don't mean any harm, That they don't need to Fear you. Use Your Forms. I Believe in all of you." As The Music in the Background changes, Patrick Shape-shifts into a White Bear, and Dana Shape-shifts into a Black Panther again. Penny Shape-shifts into her Wolf Form to Help her Family Defeat Droculus, and Gumball helps along. Dana says, (In her Black Panther Voice) "It's time we turn you off." The Fitzgeralds and Gumball are all Fighting Droculus, for he is Outnumbered. Gumball uses most of his Weapons to Shoot Droculus. Droculus got Dana, and Patrick weak, But Penny is still Fighting Droculus. Penny Shape-shifts into her Red Beast form to Fight Droculus. Droculus tries to strike her with his sword, but Penny grabbed Droculus's arm and tries to push it back to him. They both Struggle while Penny is still pushing on Droculus's Sword arm, Gumball Shoots Droculus's Legs. Then Penny broke Droculus's Arm, then turns it to slice off his Broken Arm. Droculus now has one arm. He kicks Penny into her Family. Gumball runs after Him with his Broken Arm, but Droculus swings his Mace at Gumball with a Successful hit. Gumball is pushed out The Tall Window with The Arm, As Penny gasps then screams, "GUMBALL!" Luckily Gumball's Paw hung from The Window, as He is holding onto The Window for Life Sake. Penny is relieved Gumball is still okay, but needs to saved from falling. Droculus walks towards The Window Gumball is Hanging 800ft from. He laughs then tells Gumball, "It is a Long fall from here." Droculus Stomps on Gumball's Paws, then grinds his feet to increase his pain and agony. Penny tells her Father, "Dad, Do Something Please. He is going to kill him." Droculus keeps Laughing at Gumball's pain, in hopes he will fall to his death. Patrick Shape-shifts into a Bull, then charges straight at Droculus. (The Music ends) At impact, Droculus gets Pushed out of The Window. Droculus falls 800ft High from The Tower, his legs land on a Part of The Factory, to spin as he falls. Then Slams to The Ground near Nigel and Marcus on Impact. Droculus is Badly hurt, he tries to get back up, but he collapses back down, as both of his Eyes are shut off. The Dwellers Clan are Gone. Gumball slips, then Patrick (In his Normal Form) Grabs Gumball's Paw, Then pulls him up to safety. Gumball Thanks then Hugs His Girlfriend's Father. Penny rushes to Gumball, then they share a Passionate Kiss together. Penny tells him, "I'm Glad you Never Fell, I to wouldn't live in a world without you." Penny then thanks Her Father for Rescuing Gumball. Gumball get's a Call from Darwin, he answers it, "Hey Darwin, How is everything?" Darwin answers back, "Good. Guess what happened. Carrie is My Girlfriend now." Gumball answers back, "Yeah! I Knew you can do it. You 2 Should go on Double Dates with Me and Penny sometimes." Darwin happily tells Gumball, "Yes we should. I'm no Longer annoyed by you 2. Isn't that great?" Gumball tells Darwin, "We defeated all of The Robots. I'll talk later. Bye." Darwin also says Bye, then they both hung up Their Phones. Gumball tells The Fitzgeralds, "We need to Save Nigel. Too make sure We don't have another Robot Problem, We need to make sure we put an end to the one that started it all."

* * *

**Okay, Droculus is Defeated. The Dwellers Clan are all Wiped out. And The Ultimate Showdown begins in The Final Battle Part 4 (Last Part of the Battle.) So, what will Happen in This Conclusion of The Battle? Find out Next Time.**

**The Double U Out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned By: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Final Battle Part 4 (The Final Showdown)**

* * *

Back on the Ground, Nigel and Marcus are still fighting. As they are fighting, Marcus tells Nigel, "You are a Fool to think you can face me by yourself." Brown tells him, "It's Time Someone taught you a Lesson. A Lesson of Payback." Marcus uses his Tiger Tail, to trip Nigel. Nigel lays on the Ground fighting him with his sword. But after a few hits between Claw and Sword, Marcus slips Nigel's sword from his hand, and The Sword fell in The Sewer. Nigel says, "No!" Then Marcus Punches his Face 5 Times in a row while he is grounded. Then he Throws Brown in The Air, then kicks him so hard, He knocked his Left lens on his Glasses off. Then picked up again, and Thrown into a Brick Wall. Nigel is now to weak to Fight Marcus, Marcus tells Brown, "It is only a matter of time before I decided to Kill you, You Pathetic Worm. Say 'Hi' to Your Parents for me." Marcus prepares to Kill Nigel with his Tiger Claws. Just then, Marcus got shot by The Blue Cat himself, Gumball Watterson. Marcus is furious and tries to kill Gumball. Gumball kicks him, then Punches his Face. Marcus tries to Claw him, but Gumball dodges under him, and Kicks His Butt (Literally). Gumball tells Marcus, "Say Goodnight, Marcus." As he prepares to shoot him, All of his Guns are Empty now. Gumball goes back to Physical Combat to Stop Marcus. Marcus sees The Chrysalis in his Pocket, and Kicks Gumball's pocket to Eject The Chrysalis out of it. Then Marcus grabs him by The Neck with his Arm, and Catches The Chrysalis. Marcus tells Gumball, "I told you, you will lose all 9 of your lives." Marcus laughs like a Maniac. When suddenly, Both he and Gumball hear Someone cocking his Pistol, It was Nigel pointing a Gun at Marcus. Nigel tells Marcus, "Let him go. NOW!" Marcus tells Brown, "Certainly. Just Drop your Gun and Give it to me." Nigel asks, "What if I don't?" Marcus explains, "Then I will use The Chrysalis to Kill This Child." Gumball yells to Brown, "Don't do it. Remember who Your dealing with." Nigel gets nervous, He needs to save Gumball. Nigel sighs in defeat, then drops his Gun. Marcus tells Brown, "Now, Kick the Gun too Me." And so he Did. Marcus puts The Chrysalis in his Pocket, picks up The Gun, and Points it at Gumball's head. Brown gets shocked, then said, "You said you'd let him Go!" Marcus smirks, and tells him, "I Lied. You truly are an Idiot, Just like this Child's Father." Brown gets So Mad, he grabs Droculus's Severed arm, and Charges at Marcus. Gumball warns Nigel, "PRINCIPAL BROWN, NOOOOOO!" Just then, Marcus shoots Nigel's gun at him. Brown stops, as he looks at his Bullet wound in his Chest. Then, Nigel collapses to The Ground, Not Breathing or Moving. Gumball starts Weeping for him, Then Marcus Laughs at Nigel's Unmovable Body. Marcus tells Gumball, "Ironic, I'm usually a Bad Shooter." Gumball get's furious at Marcus, Telling him, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Marcus continues Laughing. The Wattersons have arrived near The Area Marcus and Gumball are at. Marcus Points Principal Brown's Gun back at Gumball's Head. The Wattersons saw in Horror that Gumball will Die. Anais Screams, "GUMBALLLL!" Richard Screams, "SONNNNNN!" Then Nicole screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Marcus slowly pulls The Trigger to kill Gumball once and for all. But something went wrong, Nothing Happened after Marcus pulled The Trigger. Marcus kept Pulling The Trigger, but still Nothing happened. Marcus checks The Gun for Ammo, It turns out, there is no ammo left. Marcus is shocked, then said, "It's empty!" Gumball hits Marcus in the Face with his Elbow, and Broke Free from his Grasp.

Marcus asks Gumball, "Why was there only one Bullet in there?" Gumball explains, "Principal Brown told me, He always shoots One Bullet at a Time in That Gun." Marcus gets Angry, then Throws The Pistol at Gumball. Marcus tells Gumball, "I still Have The Chrysalis you Selfish Brat." Marcus reaches for The Chrysalis, but realizes it's Missing. Carrie suddenly appears, then tells Marcus, "Looking for this?" Carrie pulls out The Chrysalis of Power. Marcus tries to steal it Back, but Carrie throws it to Darwin. The Fitzgeralds arrived to Help The Others. Darwin throws The Chrysalis to Penny, Penny Jumps while doing a Front Flip over Marcus, and Catches The Chrysalis. Penny then Throws it to Gumball, which is Bad because he can't catch unless he focuses on something else. (Yeah, I'm going there Ladies and Gentleman.) Marcus catches The Chrysalis, then makes his wish. Marcus's wish turned him into a Demonic Tiger with Bigger Muscles. He smacks Gumball with The Back of his hand, and Prepares to Pounce on him, to kill him. However, Nicole runs Over Marcus (On Purpose) to save Gumball from Death. Nicole and The Other Wattersons stand up to Marcus, as Nicole told Marcus, "I can't believe I thought you were nice. I saw you trying to Murder our Child. I would NEVER Love someone who will hurt our Child. And This is for calling My Husband an Idiot." Nicole Punches Marcus in The Face, Then Marcus got over his love for her, then decided to Kill her instead. Gumball Jumps onto Marcus saving his Mother, and Family. Gumball bites on Marcus, and Scratching him badly. But, Marcus throws Gumball against his Families Car. Carrie tells Gumball, "We have to take The Chrysalis off of his Chest, It will make him Normal again." Everyone is Fighting Marcus, and Gumball is too weak to Fight him. Nicole keeps Battling Marcus with her Karate, and Ninja Skills, Marcus kicks Nicole to The Factory Building. Richard got Worried, than ran too her. Nicole told Richard, "He is too Strong. Even I Can't beat him, and I can beat anything." Richard tells Nicole, "Don't worry Hun, I'm there for you. I'll stay with you."

Darwin yells to Everyone else who is Fighting Marcus, "It's hard to Get The Chrysalis off of him, We need to destroy that thing." Gumball gasps, then tries to Memorize stuff that could End Marcus. Gumball remembers Carrie Telling Him, "_it is easy to destroy, but the problem is that if you destroy The Chrysalis while holding it, It will take your life with it."_ Then, Gumball Remembers Bobert saying, "_The Dwellers Clan have Unlimited Ammo_." Then, Gumball Remembers helping Penny slice Droculus's own arm off with his arm. Gumball sees Droculus's Arm near Principal Brown's Body. Then, Gumball had an Idea, It's Bad, but he has no choice. Gumball yells to everyone, "Everyone, Leave The Chrysalis on him!" Everyone starts thinking that's a Terrible Idea, but Gumball tells them, "Don't worry, I know what I'm Doing. Darwin, Bring me Droculus's Arm." Darwin tells Gumball, "What ever your planning, I hope it works." Darwin runs toward Principal Brown, and takes Droculus's Arm out of his arms. He then hands it to Gumball. Gumball tells him, "Get Principal Brown's Body out of here." Darwin runs carrying Brown's Body somewhere safe. Gumball tells Penny, "Penny, Distract him until I tell you to get away from him." Penny tells Gumball, "Okay." Gumball is trying to make Droculus's Arm pop out a Shotgun, he keeps looking for a Switch, a Button or something. Gumball then repeatedly Slams the Arm, telling it, "Come on, Come on, Turn into a Gun. Come on." Gumball then Punches the arm, then The arm Popped out The Shotgun, as Gumball said, "Yes!" Somehow, Droculus awakens because Gumball accidentally reactivated him when he was Using his arm. Droculus groans, then says, "What happened too me?" He realizes Gumball is Pointing his Gun at Marcus. Gumball tells Penny, "Okay go now. Come back for me when it's over, You might need to keep your eyes closed." Penny flees from Marcus, then Gumball called out to him, "HEY MARCUS!" He turns around, as Gumball whispers, "Don't mess with The Wattersons!" Droculus runs towards Gumball and Marcus, as Gumball pulled the trigger, and Made a Direct hit into The Chrysalis of Power. The Chrysalis shatters like Glass, and it's energy is released and goes inside Marcus's Body. Marcus felt Extreme Pain on the Inside, as His Fur and skin start to disintegrate. Marcus starts bleeding from his eyes and ears, as blood spew out of him uncontrollably. Droculus runs to Marcus, then screams, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Then BOOM, Droculus is pushed back from The Blast. Gumball's friends are relieved Gumball is okay, but Droculus still lives. Droculus goes to Marcus, but finds nothing but Tiger Bones wearing a War Lord outfit. Droculus gets Pissed off, saying, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I WILL KILL YOU GUMBALL!" Droculus tries to get his Weapons out, but couldn't, for his Signal chip was Fried in the Explosion of Chrysalis Energy. Carrie tells Gumball and Everyone Else, "Everyone, grab my hand." As they did, Carrie and Gumball's Companions and Parents disappeared. Droculus screams to The Heavens, "GUMBALL WATTERSON, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Joshua flies by, telling Droculus, "Don't count on it." Droculus sees Police Cars after him. The Donut Sheriff told Droculus, "Freeze, Your under arrest." Droculus remembers he can't defend himself, then says, "Oh, Come on. I was Playing with you with that Grenade Launcher. It won't matter, I'll get out of Prison easily." The Donut sheriff tells Droculus, "No you won't. We were told to Transfer you to Alcatraz, Where There is No Escape." Droculus asks, "Who told you to do that?" Joshua tells Droculus, "Have fun Rusting in Prison Parent Killer." Then Flies off, Leaving Droculus to be arrested and taken to Alcatraz.

Gumball and his Friends teleported to Elmore Junior High. Everyone cheered Gumball on, because He saved everyone in Elmore. Gumball gets worried then asks Darwin, "Where is Brown?" Darwin shows him where Brown is, he is on a Bench. Gumball Gasps, then tries to wake Principal Brown up. "Principal Brown. Principal Brown. Please don't die. Please." Brown never responded. Gumball starts crying over his Body. When suddenly, he hears beating. Gumball places his ear close to Brown's chest, and heard a Heart beat. Gumball is Shocked Nigel's heart is beating. Gumball tells everyone, "We need to get him to The Hospital, Quick."

* * *

**Okay, Marcus is now dead. Droculus survived, but is going away for a long time. Principal Brown is Incredibly injured. The Battle is Over. But still, There are Loose ends that need to be Tied. What will happen next? Find out next time.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Wish**

* * *

Ambulances arrived at Elmore Junior High, to take Injured Principal Brown to The Hospital. Gumball, His Family, and His Friends Darwin, Penny, and Carrie decide to Go to The Hospital. Inside one of The Ambulances, The Band-Aid's try to help Nigel, as they hook him up to those Hospital things. Nigel lifts his head slowly, then looks at The Window to The Ambulance. His Vision is Blurred, then see's a Some Cars behind him. He then said in a Very, Very Weak tone, "Gum...Ball." Then, Brown's head falls back down on The Mobile Bed, Not doing anything else. The Band-Aids noticed Brown is still Not Moving, as One of them grabs The Defibrillators to try to Shock his heart to work. The Band-Aid guy rubs The Defibrillators together, then places them on Brown's Chest. The Band-Aid shouted, "Clear!" Then, shocks Brown's Body. But Doesn't work, so he Tried again. "Clear!" Said The Band-Aid once again, but Still didn't Work. They try it One more time, But never worked.

The Ambulances arrive at The Hospital, along With Gumball and Darwin's Family, Penny's Family, and Carrie. The Band-Aid Doctors rush Principal Brown into a Hospital Room, As One of the Doctors told The Visitors, "Sorry, Nigel can't be bothered with Visitors at the Moment. We are going to do what we can, to help him. You can all spend the night here. We will notify you to know what happens during our Job." Gumball is Super worried, he tells his Mom, "If he Dies, It will be all my Fault." Gumball starts Crying, and is Hugging his Mom. Nicole told Gumball as she shushes him, "There would've been nothing you could've done for this to happen. Things Happen for a Reason, and we can't change what happens." Nicole tries to comfort his son the best she can, telling him, "It's Okay, I'm here." Gumball tells his Father, "Dad, Call his Friends. They need to know about this." Gumball continues Crying, while hugging his Mother. Gumball would Blame himself, If anything bad happened to Brown. Nicole got worried about her son, She told Gumball, "I thought you Never Liked him." Penny puts her hand on his Shoulder, then told Gumball, "I think It's time we tell them all, What Marcus did to him in his Life." Gumball calmed down after Penny kissed him on the check, then said, "Everyone, I'm going to tell you all something Principal Brown told me Never to tell. But, You should all know what happened." Gumball tells them a Long Story about What happened in their Quest, and What Brown told Gumball back in The Chamber. As he told on, Time Passed. Everyone was surprised at this, Gumball continued on about What Marcus did to Nigel, that caused him to be the man he is today. (Emotional Music plays During Gumball's Story, as The Voices of The Characters can't be heard.) Gumball then tells Everyone About their Journey, and How Much Lives were lost, Like Columbus and Joshua's Parents.

In The Hospital Room, The Doctors are washing The Blood off of Nigel, from his Battle with Marcus. Then, is Put on a Hospital Bed, to try to help him. A Mask was placed over his Mouth, They did X-Ray's on him, and The Band-Aids got shocked to find something bad inside of him. Oh, and They got some guys to Repair his Glasses too.

It turned Mourning, as Everyone woke up from Slumber. Gumball looks at The Clock, then sees it is 9:35 A.M.. One of The Band-Aids went into The Visitor Room, then Gumball asked with a sad worried tone, "Is Brown Okay?" Miss Simian freaks out, then asks the same thing Gumball asked earlier, while shaking The Band-Aid Guy. The Band-Aid sighed, then waited 10 Seconds to tell. (So it would have a Pausing effect for anyone who reads This.) The Band-Aid finally spoke to everyone, "We did all we could. Nigel Brown is Alive..." Gumball got relieved, But The Band-Aid continued, "But, We found some shocking results while fixing him. Nigel will Live for The Rest of his life. But we did some Surgery on him Last Night, and Found this." The Band-Aid is now holding The Bullet that Shot Principal Brown. He then tells everyone, "We found this in his Back." Gumball corrects, "That's Impossible, He was Shot in The Chest." The Band-Aid tells Him, "True, But the Bullet missed his Heart and Crashed into his spine on impact." Gumball looks Puzzled, then asks The Doctor, "Are you saying, It Shot his Spine?" The Doctor tilted his head down, answering Yes. Then tells Everyone, "He will have to be in a Wheelchair for The Rest of his Life, For he will Never walk again." This made Gumball Super sad, then covers his face as he cries. The Band-Aid tells Everyone, "He is awake, and wants a Visit someone in here Named: Gumball Watterson." Gumball runs out of The Hospital crying his heart out, The Wattersons started to follow Gumball. They spot Gumball on the Side-walk out of The Hospital, as Gumball is making a scene. The Wattersons try to comfort Gumball, as he tells them, "It's my fault this happened. If I talk to him, He might blame me for all of this." Darwin tries to cheer him up telling him, "It's not your Fault, It was Marcus." Gumball corrects while still crying, "It's My Fault Marcus did this to him. I never asked for this to happen, Even before I started to like him." Nicole hugs Gumball, then tells asks Him, "Do you want to wait for a week before we leave?" Gumball thinks to himself, then shakes his head up and down, Yes.

The Band-Aid walks back into The Room Principal Brown was in. Nigel asked, "Where is Gumball?" The Doctor told him, "He didn't want to see you. He got sad, then left. I'm sorry." Nigel asks, "How long am I going to be here?" The Doctor tells him, "A Week from yesterday."

**One Week Later.**

Inside of Elmore Junior High, a Furry Slug in a Wheelchair enters The Office. He sighs in sadness, then rolls into The Office. The Office has a Stack of Empty Boxes, so He can pack up everything he owns in it, Because he got Fired. He hears a Knock on the door, as The Slug tells someone, "Come in." The Person who entered The Office is a Anthropomorphic Cloud with a Pony tail, Rainbow Shirt, and Sandals. He is a Friend to The Slug. The Slug said, "Oh, Hello Steve." Steve asked The Slug, "So, You Packing Principal Brown?" Nigel sighs, then tells him, "That's not who I am anymore. I must accept the fact I've been fired. Yes, I'm Packing. I don't belong here, so I am leaving for good." Steve asks, "Where will you go?" Nigel sighs again, then tells him, "I don't know. Where ever the Wind blows me I guess. Can you help me Pack?" Steve agrees to help Nigel pack up his things. Just then, a Baboon comes into The Office next, then asks, "Mind if I help?" And they let Miss Simian help them both. A Few Hours past, and Nigel is down to his last possession. His Painted Diploma. He speaks to it, "I would've kept this Job if you were real. Your no Use to me now." Both Lucy and Steve look at Brown awkwardly, then Steve said, "And I thought Me and My Friends can talk to walls." Brown continues talking to The Fake Diploma, "You Helped me Cheat my way into getting this Job, But It's time to say Goodbye, My old Friend." Nigel touched it, then surprisingly felt something popping out of The Wall. He Notices a Picture Frame over his Painted Wall, He then says, "That's strange, I never put in a Picture Frame over it." Brown takes the Frame off, then looks at The Wall in Surprise. He said to them, "The Fake Diploma, It's Gone." Steve looks at The Frame with Something on it. He Examines it, then gasps with surprise. Steve tells Brown, "This is Real." Nigel got shocked then said, "What? No, It can't be." Miss Simian looks at it too, then tells him, "This is a Real Diploma!" Brown grabs The Frame, looks at it, then gasps to Find an Actual Diploma of Education in The Frame. Nigel is astonished as he says, "But, How? I never did anything to Earn it." Steve spots a Note Taped behind The Frame, then tells Nigel, "There is a letter behind it." Nigel turns The Frame around, then see's An Envelope. He takes the tape off, and opens The Envelope. He Finds a Message on it, that is meant for Brown to see. He Reads it, and it says, "_Dear Reader, this Message is for Nigel Brown. If you are not Nigel, leave this Message alone or Give it to him.** Dear Nigel Brown:** If you are Reading this, then you found The Letter. Ever since I met you, I thought you were Boring and Mean. But I was Wrong. I wanted to make it up to you, for being a terrible student to you. I never realized you did this Because of Marcus. So back in the Chamber when The Keepers let us make our wishes with The Chrysalis of Power, I wished you up An Actual Diploma so you don't have to worry about losing your job. I had to, because I Pity you for our rivalry. I hope I've Earned your Trust and Friendship for doing this. If that's not enough, I wish I could find another way, but I'm going to accept I'm Leaving Elmore. Take Care of Yourself, and Never Give up. **Sincerely: Gumball Tristopher**_** Watterson."** Nigel finished reading The Letter, then he smiled as a Tear drops onto The Paper. Miss Simian asks Her Ex, "Well, What does it say?" Nigel whispered, "He did this, For me?" Nigel stops weeping tears of happiness, then tells Miss Simian and Mr. Small, "We need to get to The Airport Fast. I Need to find Watterson."

* * *

**Okay, There could be 2 Chapters left to Finish after this. So I wanted to have one Happy Ending finished, But there is One left to do. I will do it soon. So, Will Principal Brown get to see Gumball one last time, before he leaves? Find out next time.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: The Final Farewell**

* * *

It is day time at The Airport, and Gumball is being Thrown a Goodbye Party for his Heroism. Mostly, Everyone in Elmore has Forgiven The Wattersons for their Past disasters, and Now brands Them as Heroes of Elmore. Everyone from Gumball's school said Goodbye to him, except The Staff. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais's Parents are hanging with The Other Parents, and also saying their Goodbyes to each other. Even their Newer Friends are wishing them Happy Trails. The Watterson's are happy they Saved Elmore from The Dwellers Clan. Joshua is Also there, to bid them farewell. Penny's Family was there, and They thanked Gumball for Keeping Penny safe, and Thanked him for showing them They don't need their Shell's anymore. Penny's Father was glad, No one Considers Them Dangerous Monsters as he thought would happen. Penny stayed near Gumball Through the Entire Party, She told him, "I want this to last, until you guys go. Like I Promised, Even if you leave, My Heart Belongs to You, and You only." Gumball is happy since Penny is with him, before he leaves for good. Carrie cries for the first time, because Darwin is leaving with his Family. Carrie tells Darwin, "I'll never forget you." Darwin gives Carrie a Passionate Kiss, after drinking Carrie's Potion. Carrie tells Darwin, "Remember, We will see each other if you say my name 5 times." The Party is sad, but They still wish The Wattersons Good Luck.

Almost Everyone in Gumball's School read them Poetry they made themselves, And Gumball and his Family almost Loved them all. Penny's Father tells Gumball, "My Daughter has had a Crush on you Ever since she met you. You would do anything to keep her happy, I always thought you were nothing but a Troublemaker, But we were wrong. You gave My Daughter courage to reveal who she is, and who we are. I wished you could've stayed longer, Penny told me she wishes to Marry you, And I would've been Proud to call you My Son-in-Law." Gumball hugs him for saying this, then tells him, "I am Never letting go of her. Thank you." Penny kisses Gumball for 5 seconds on The Lips, telling him, "I wish this would last longer, I'm going to miss you Snuggle Head." Gumball tells Penny, "I'm going to miss you and your Forms, Especially My Favorite ones." Penny Shape-shifts into her Wolf form, then tells Gumball, (In her Wolf Voice) "I Know." Then, Gumball Pets her head gently, as Penny's Family watch in awe at The Couple. Penny smiles as she is being pet by Gumball, then Gumball kisses her Wolf Lips again for 5 Seconds. Penny then rubs her head against Gumball's chest, for comforting love. Darwin asks Anais, "Why does he kiss her, when she is in different forms?" Anais explains, "Because our Brother will always Love her, No matter what she looks like." Nicole sobs happily, while Depressed with guilt. Richard asks Nicole, "What's Wrong Honey?" Nicole is depressed, she tells her Husband, "I Feel Guilty doing this to Gumball, They are Very Cute together. He loves her too much to let her go." Richard then asks Nicole, "Then why can't we stay?" Nicole explains, "Because, Gumball and Brown always fight. But, He also wants to avoid him in fear of being blamed for his Disability. Plus, Gumball said he doesn't want to move to The Other School, He thinks it's too weird for him. So we have to leave."

Time has Passed for 3 Hours, and The Watterson's Plan is ready for Departure. Gumball said his Goodbyes to his Friends and Penny. Penny (In her Wolf Form) walks to Gumball, then tells him, "I hope you have a safe Journey. I really wish you can stay with me." Gumball tells her in a gentle tone, "I do too. Never let anyone judge you or your Family, your all Perfect just the way you are. Even your Many forms, always remember, You are all not Monsters, You are Your True selves." Gumball gave Penny a 10 second kiss goodbye on her wolf lips, Then he Hugs her. The Wattersons are now going into The Gateway into The Plane, when suddenly, a Man from The Crowd yells out, "WAIT! PLEASE WAIT!" The Man calling to them got their attention. As Gumball turned around, he gasps at seeing Principal Brown in His Wheelchair with his Friends. Gumball is shocked, then said, "What are you doing here?" Brown pulls out his Real Diploma, then asks Gumball, "You did this for me?" Gumball Responded, "Of course I did, What you told me about Marcus made me decide to wish to keep your Job." Brown told Gumball, "You could've wished to Stay in Elmore." Gumball tells him, "I could've, but I knew this Job meant Much too you. So You can keep your Job. Umm... I'm sorry for what happened to you, I never wanted that to happen to you." Brown asks, "Why didn't you come to see me when I asked for you?" "Because I thought you would blame me for letting this happen to you." Principal Brown explains, "I know it wasn't your fault, I asked for it. I wanted to trick Marcus into shooting me with My Gun, and it worked. Sure it cost me my legs and Back, But it was worth it, for I Bet My Life On You." Gumball is then confused and surprised, then asks, "Then why did you want to see me?" "Because, I wanted to Thank you, for Getting Rid of Marcus. And I'm Sorry for Everything. I gave you hell and you gave me Freedom and My Job Back. I Never thought I would say this, But I'm Going to miss you Watterson." Gumball starts sobbing tears, and Gumball Hugs Brown, as he did the same to him. Nicole sees this, then got more guilty then before. Gumball tells him, "I will miss you too, And take good care of the School." The Wattersons try to enter, then suddenly Nicole said, "Stop!" Gumball and his Family stopped for Nicole, and They see her Ripping up The Plane Tickets. The Everyone gasps, then Nicole told her son, "If Elmore means much to you, It means much to all of us. We are staying here." Gumball and Everyone Cheered, Then Gumball rushes to Penny (As she Shape-shifts into her Normal form) with Happiness. Gumball and Penny met up again, as Penny hugged Gumball while spinning him with Joy. Carrie got Very Happy Darwin is Staying, along with Gumball. Carrie and Darwin Kiss for 10 Seconds. Joshua steps up then tells them, "Your Surprises were: Penny getting Her Entire Family to be Themselves, Principal Brown has gotten a True Friend, and You Gumball, You are going to be here for a Long time." Gumball thanks Joshua for Everything, then asks, "So your Job is done now, What will you do, now that The Chrysalis is Gone?" Joshua Explains, "Well, I'm Free. No Chrysalis, means I Don't have to Guard anything. I have no idea what to do, And I Have No Family. I'll survive, But I need a new School. I've always been Home-Schooled, and now That my Parent's are gone, I need to find another way to learn things." Nigel rolls in, then says, "I think I can help. How would you like to Register to Elmore Junior High?" Joshua sobs, then says, "Yes. I will go to your School." Gumball congratulates Joshua for Becoming an Official Student at Elmore Junior High. Miss Simian walks up to Nigel, then told him, "Hey, umm... I know we had our differences, But since Marcus is gone, Can we go Steady again?" Nigel at first felt happy, but then thinks to himself for a few seconds. He Finally answer, "Sorry Lucy, But I Believe I can do much better than you, And you can to. We can still be Friends right?" Miss Simian is shocked Principal Brown Rejected the chance to date her again. She responds, "Sure." Brown then tells Her, "Don't worry, You still have your Job, and I have mine."

* * *

**We are going to come to a Closing Epilogue Soon. It was Mighty Fun making this Story, More to Come in Rise of Droculus in One More Chaptered Epilogue soon. The Wattersons are Staying in Elmore, YEAH! And Joshua will now attend Elmore Junior High. And Gumball and Principal Brown have become friends. See you all soon for One Last Chaptered Epilogue.**

**Ohh... And I will put up a Cover for This Story soon, when it's Done.**

**The Double U out.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue (Gumball Ending Narration, and 2 Post-Credit Scenes.) **

* * *

As Ending Music plays in the Background, Gumball narrates The Finale Scenes. "_Elmore, It is my Home. And there are plenty of Interesting things here. The Food is Nice, The School's got a Lot Better, And we have a lot of People here that we are glad to have. Well, Almost."_

Darwin knocks on The Door, then runs off leaving something in front of the door. The Little Girl opened the Door, and saw that her Scooter has Returned. The Little Girl hugs it, then reads a Note that says, "Thank you for The Scooter. Sincerely, Darwin Watterson."

Gumball's School is on a Field Trip with The Staff, and Students Parents. Principal Brown arrives in his Wheelchair, and sees Gumball with his Family. He greets Gumball by Waving to him while smiling at him in a nice way. Gumball smiles and waves back at him. Darwin and Carrie are kissing on their Picnic Blanket, as Gumball and Penny are snuggling together on their own. Gumball Continues Narrating,_ "We love it here, and you would too. And for anyone who despises this place, hit us with your best shot. But I did learn something from my Quest. I had this Quest with 3 People I Care about, and an Additional one I thought was a Jerk. But what I found out, is that Jerk Suffered through things, and I Helped him out. For anyone who has an enemy, I shall be glad to tell you all 'Keep Your Friends Close, and Your Enemies Closer'. But if you get more close to him or her, You might find out something that makes them Friends forever. Anyone who refuses to do it, You can't always trust them."_ Gumball spots a Crime happening, Then did cute face to Penny. Penny Shape-shifts into her Wolf form, then tells Gumball, (In her Wolf Voice) "Let's go get them, Honey Bunch." Gumball Got on Penny's back, as they head off to fight crime. Gumball Finishes Narrating, _"My Name is Gumball Watterson. And I am Telling this to anyone who wants to Conquer Elmore, We will protect ourselves. Because you can't take over My World. In The Amazing World of Gumball."_ Penny runs towards the Camera, then The Screen turns black.

* * *

The End Credits start playing Music, and shows who made this Story, and who stared in it.

* * *

In The First Post-Credits Scene, Miss Simian is Teaching Class. Just then, Joshua shows up. Miss Simian tells Everyone, "Everyone, This Is Joshua A New Student in My Class. Joshua, please take a seat." Joshua finds an empty spot near Gumball and Darwin, then greets them by saying, "Hi Guys." The School bell rang, then Miss Simian tells everyone, "Class dismissed, Everyone get a Good Sleep." Miss Simian then Chuckles, as Joshua read her mind. Joshua tells Everyone after Miss Simian Left, "She is going to Give us a Pop Quiz tomorrow. If I were you all, I would study."

The Next Day, Everyone took their Pop Quiz. Miss Simian goes over them, and is Surprised Everyone got 100% on their Quizzes. She tells everyone, "I don't know how, but you all Passed. I'm going to tell Principal Brown." As Miss Simian ran out the door, Everyone was happy, then thanked Joshua for Warning them. Joshua Breaks the Forth wall by Winking at The Camera.

* * *

The End Credits continued, as they played 3 Songs and A Theme from The Show.

* * *

In The Second Post-Credit Scene, on Alcatraz Prison, A Guard locks Droculus in a Prison cell. Then The Guard tells him, "Your going to be staying here with your Cellmate. Now, behave." The Guard left. A Voice some how tells Droculus, "A Robot. I was Hoping for someone who can Stab me in my sleep." Droculus looks at The Shadowed Figure, "Who are you?" The Cellmate tells him, "Someone who's life was Ruined by a Cat." Droculus is enthused, then tells him, "Me too, What a Coincidence. Do You know someone named Gumball Watterson?" The Cellmate responds, "No, But I had my Life Ruined by a Watterson. One I used to know." Droculus is confused, then asks, "Who, Nicole?" The Shadowed Cellmate responded, "No, a Pink Cat I used to know. This is Her." The Cellmate shows Droculus a Picture of A Pink Cat. The Pink Cat looks like Gumball, but is a Female. As she is seen with a Black Shirt, a Blue Skirt, and looks the same age as Gumball." Droculus gets shocked, then asks, "There is another Watterson?" The Shadowed Cellmate tells him, "Yes. And when I get out of here, I will have my Revenge on Her." The Shadowed Guy starts laughing like a Maniac, scaring Droculus a little.

* * *

**Gumball Watterson will Return.**

**The Pink Cat on the Picture is Lexy Watterson, as she makes a Pictured Cameo.**

**Lexy Watterson is Owned by my Good Friend LexBoss.**

* * *

**This Is The End of my First FanFiction. I hope anyone who reads this likes it. Gumball's Narration is a Parody of Optimus Primes speeches from The Transformers Movies. There will be a Sequel, but I will do a FanFiction on Over the Garden Wall next titled: Pretend. I would Love to Give a Special Thanks to LexBoss for letting me use her OC, and for her Support. She will Be in the sequel.**

**Transformers Movies owned by: Paramount Pictures, and Transformers Owned by Hasbro.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is Owned by: Cartoon Network, and Created by: Ben Bocquelet.**


End file.
